Poisoned Sakura
by Leanne Quinzel
Summary: A young girl living in feudal Japan finds herself in the most delicate position of disguising herself among the most powerful warlords of the nation. Can she keep up her disguise when she develops feelings for the Lord she serves? Based on the App Samurai: Love Ballad PARTY. OC x Date Masamune.
1. Prologue

Poisoned Sakura - Prologue

It was a bright sunny day in feudal Japan, the old capital of Kyoto bustling with the dawning of a new morning. A young woman with a plump figure hurried out of the blue shop front for Absolute Victory Restaurant. "I'll hurry back!" she called out as she quickly left the small restaurant into the busy Japanese streets. She struggled to keep her pink kimono skirts up with one hand as the other tightly held onto a parcel of food tied in a kerchief.

She called out to her shop neighbors, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Sako!" The older gentleman bowed and his wife smiled sweetly.

"Have you heard the news, Asuma?" Mrs. Sako asked as the girl passed by.

"I have not," she replied, drawing in closer.

"I heard from a peddler this morning that had gone to Owari that Lord Nobunaga is about to start a huge war!"

Asuma's hand flew to her mouth in surprise, "How horrible!"

"I know, dear. Such a tragedy. Be safe, your family is in my thoughts."

"Same to you Mrs. Sako"

Asuma hurried along, her curly brown hair bouncing with each step and her green eyes wide with worry. Five years ago Asuma's father had left for war, only never to return. His death broke her heart and she still mourned his passing. Asuma didn't wish to lose more family and friends in the same way, and this news brought her no comfort to assuage this fear.

The woman took a deep breath, touching the hairpin nestled in her curls, and calmed down. Asuma scrunched up her nose and thought to herself that no customer would buy food from a sullen face and that she needed to straighten herself up and smile. All Asuma knew for certain was today. A smile crossed her beautiful round face and she continued her brisk journey through the stony streets.

As Asuma was on her way, a young black haired boy suddenly ran out in front of her, dashing through the street playing with his pinwheel. Not realizing where he was going, he ran into a stumbling, grey-haired drunkard. "Watch it, ya brat!" The hulking man barked, struggling to keep his balance as the little boy lay on the street, tears running down his face. The child tried to whimper out an apology as the old drunk raised a hand to smack him. The breath caught in Asuma's chest, not wanting to see the child hurt but unable to stop the man as she was too far away.

A deep voice reverberated from the crowd, "Enough!" Asuma turned towards the voice and saw a man on horseback surrounded by soldiers. He wore thick red robes, sported dark auburn hair, and carried his head high with authority. Someone amongst the crowd exclaimed, "The crests on their clothing… Owari… that must be Lord Nobunaga!" Asuma gulped with worry as she wondered if he had come to the capitol on business or for battle.

Lord Nobunaga spoke again, "A grown man who raises his hand to a child? You are a disgrace." The drunk fell to the ground, his head pressed against the dirt as his lips trembled with apologies and begged for mercy. The lord ignored him and called out without a moment's hesitation, "Mitsuhide! Take care of him." Lord Nobunaga spurred his horse forward, his men following in practiced marching behind him.

A younger samurai dressed in dull blue robes with short, mousey, brown hair walked coolly towards the drunk. Asuma watched in fear, thinking that must be Mitsuhide. Was he really going to execute this man in the middle of the street? Asuma froze until Mitsuhide spoke with an odd calmness to his voice. "As you were, sir. Please." The drunk looked up, confused and mouth agape. Mitsuhide continued, "You are to leave this place, and you will not return until tomorrow, understood?"

The drunk stammered out, "Y-yes, milord… until tomorrow!"

"You will not find such fortune on your side again."

The old man struggled to his feet, nodding his head vigorously, and tripped over himself hurrying to get out of the city. Mitsuhide drew closer to the young boy who was knocked over, and retrieved the pinwheel from the ground. He handed it back, and the boy took it with a huge smile, thanking Mitsuhide many times over. The child, along with the rest of the crowd, watched in awe as Mitsuhide walked away smiling, headed in the same direction his Lord went. A wave of relief washed over Asuma and as the citizens began crowding the streets once more, she dove into the commotion, zig zagging through the bustle to reach her destination.

Soon she arrived at a restaurant with a red paneled front and a sign that read "Ming's Red Lotus Restaurant." Asuma circled around back into the kitchen, greeting everyone with a jolly, "Delivery! Thank-you for waiting so long." The smile suddenly vanished and a look of curiosity replaced it as she looked around at the fiery ovens and boiling pots. In her many times of delivering to this restaurant, Asuma had never seen the cooking staff so busy.

"What's going on around here? Why the rush?" She asked one of the familiar waitresses, Mei, passing by. Mei looked at her wide eyed and replied, "I don't know who it is but I've heard that one of the most notorious warlords is coming here… to our restaurant!" Asuma nodded in understanding, wondering who it was that was visiting. "Perhaps more of Lord Nobunaga's men?" She exclaimed and Mei shrugged her shoulders, hurrying off to her duties.

Asuma untied the red kerchief package she had carried and opened the bamboo box, letting a sweet smell waft into the air. The box was filled with dorayaki, desserts consisting of a castella pancake folded over with sweet azuki bean paste in the middle, and Asuma's stomach growled. The dessert looked so delectable and the young woman hurried to get the box situated so she could leave the temptation behind.

The hostess of the restaurant, none other than Ming herself, spotted Asuma as she was unwrapping the kerchief on one of the kitchen counters. "Oh, Asuma! Perfect timing!" She called out, weaving her way amongst the cooks and waitresses. She gratefully grabbed Asuma's hand when she neared and asked, "We have special guests coming and not nearly enough hands to properly serve them. Would you be willing to lend us yours?" Asuma thought of how Ming's restaurant had kept Absolute Victory in business for so long and knew it would be dishonorable to refuse. "I'll gladly help! Tell me where to go and what to do!" Asuma had suddenly jumped from delivery girl status to waiting on a notorious warlord.

As Asuma scurried through the kitchen, bringing out tray after tray filled with plates of food into the large restaurant, a kind looking man called her from the hallway as she brought in another serving dish. "Is that food for this room?" he asked sweetly. Asuma nodded, replying, "Yes it is!" and the gentleman smirked at her enthusiasm. He had golden hair that matched his golden robes and his smile lit up the whole room. "Perfect! Would you mind taking a bite of this?" He questioned as he grabbed a seasoned shrimp from Asuma's tray, holding it to her lips. A blush flushed her cheeks and she was dumbstruck at what to do, unable to refuse with her hands because of the tray. "Come on, open up! " the man chuckled, still urging her to eat the morsel. Asuma saw no other way of resolving the situation besides eating the food and began to open her mouth.

A light brown haired man with large ears and a pleasant face emerged beside the golden haired one, taking the shrimp and eating it himself. The golden haired gentleman asked "Hideyoshi?", and the other looked back at him displeased. Suddenly, Hideyoshi, who had taken the food, perked up with a smile, "This is good!" He continued eating the food off the tray and Asuma was left speechless. In between bites, Hideyoshi exclaimed, "It's just like home! Just like mama used to make! Come on, Ieyasu, get in here!" The man next to him grabbed a bite, examining it, and exclaimed, "So it's safe, I see." He grabbed one of the plates on the tray and left for the dining room.

A wave of fury rushed through Asuma. What kind of man could smile so sweetly as he asked her, an innocent stranger, to potentially be poisoned by testing his food?! It shouldn't have mattered that these were two of the most powerful men in Japan; commoners were humans too. The angry thought made her ears burn. Asuma forced herself to follow Hideyoshi and Ieyasu into the room and began serving plates.

Asuma overheard Hideyoshi say, "What the hell did you think you were doing?! You can't just charm a woman you don't know into tasting for poison! This isn't a game you know!" Asuma tried her best to ignore them, but the anger of knowing she could've potentially died if the food had been poisoned made her unable to not eavesdrop.

Once the last plates were all delivered, she quickly walked back to the kitchen, trying to compose herself. The food had all been served and the hostess thanked Asuma many times over with many bows and the young woman hurried back to her own restaurant. Helping with the banquet had taken longer than expected and the girl practically jogged through the streets to get back to work at Absolute Victory.

As she drew closer to the restaurant, Asuma's stomach began to churn. Waiting outside Absolute Victory was the village magistrate, Takimo, tugging on his black mustache. His double chin billowed out from his gaudy gold and silver robes as he stood with an air of entitlement. Asuma frowned. Many times, she had been the victim of the magistrate's advances, but lately his offers of marriage had become more frequent and adamant.

Asuma looked towards the ground, trying to rush by in order to enter the restaurant, but her pursuer stood in front of her with a big smile as he smoothed down the black hair on either side of his shaved head and adjusted his ponytail in back. "Oh, my sweet, how long are you going to make me wait before you become my bride?" He asked in a saddened tone. "You'll live a life of luxury. You could be the most pampered wife in the village!"

Asuma looked at him disgustedly, "I'm perfectly fine with where I am. I refuse to marry for any other reason than love." She tried to continue forwards, hoping her reply would end his advances, but Takimo only took it as a challenge and stopped her again. "If you marry a great man like me, little girl, I'll turn your pathetic roadside shack into a real restaurant!"

Asuma stared furiously at the magistrate. Roadside shack?! How dare he insult her family's restaurant! Her mind boiled at his words. Asuma's father had been a great chef, serving the Shogun himself, before going into business, and this man had the audacity to criticize that?! Trying to keep her composure, Asuma looked him straight in the eye and exclaimed, "I concede that our restaurant isn't as grand as others may be, but the heart and soul behind my father's Absolute Victory menu calls great men here from across the country! I will not stand here and listen to a pathetic man like you belittle what he has built!" Her voice had risen to a yell, and several villagers peaked out of their windows to see what the commotion was about.

Takimo stared at Asuma, stunned at her outburst. But it was replaced with laughter as he chuckled, "Oooooh, you're even cuter when you're angry, you know that?" He grabbed Asuma by the arm with a smirk and she struggled to pull away. Suddenly, the magistrate fell into the dirt, face first, and a boy of about twelve years old stood over him with a scowl on his face. "Go back to Hell where you belong, you dirty old pervert," the young boy yelled. "You won't lay another hand on my sister as long as I'm around!" A few of the villagers cheered as Asuma's younger brother, Yahiko, stood victoriously over Takimo.

The magistrate's face twisted in anger and he scurried to his feet, brushing dirt from his ostentatious robes. "Filthy brat," he spat at Yahiko, readying his hand to strike the boy, when someone grabbed his wrist from behind.

"Inuchiyo!" Asuma called out graciously to the rescuer as he flipped the magistrate back onto the ground. Inuchiyo's pink robes and black hair waved with his quick movements as he immobilized the enemy. Takimo began to tremble, knowing he was outmatched. Once he surrendered, Inuchiyo let the magistrate up from the ground and the pervert began to run out of town, dirt kicked up from each hard footstep of his retreat.

Asuma turned to Inuchiyo and bowed repeatedly as she said, "Thank-you so much! I cannot thank you enough for looking out for me!" The two had grown up in Kyoto and were childhood friends, akin to brother and sister. Inuchiyo scowled and retorted, "Stop being so stubborn and find yourself a husband who can protect you already." Asuma crossed her arms and growled back, "I could… but you know damn well I swore I wouldn't until Yahiko could take over the restaurant."

"I know, I know."

"You think I'm just trying to avoid marriage altogether, don't you? I'll have you know that I really-"

But Asuma cut herself short. She had finally looked Inuchiyo over, realizing he was covered with various bags of gear. Too many just to travel through town with. He was obviously headed for battle and Asuma frowned. When battle arose, all of the men in the village were beckoned to the front lines. Though tragic, there was nothing to be done about it.

"How long until you return this time?" Asuma asked, her gaze full of concern as she looked at her long time friend. "Worry about yourself and your family, Asuma. I'll be back before you know it," he said with a gentle smile. Inuchiyo looked down at Yahiko and rustled his hair before continuing down the road towards his destination.

Yahiko grumbled about war being stupid, balling up his fists until he burst out, "I wish I could be big and strong like him. I wanna be the kind of man who can protect you!" Asuma giggled and she hugged her brother tightly. "Oh, Yahiko, I'm sorry. Thank you for protecting your big sister from that nasty old Tamiko. You were very brave and strong!"

"I… didn't really…" he murmured with a blush, looking away shyly. Asuma pinched his nose, trying to assure him that she loved him more than ever.

Mr. Mushimi, the neighbor on the other side of the restaurant shook his head and spoke to his daughter in front of their store, "Sounds like this is going to be the worst battle yet our men are headed for!" Asuma and Yahiko both turned to where Inuchiyo had just headed moments before. But he was nowhere to be seen amongst the throngs of people moving through the city.

Asuma said a quiet prayer for her friend and Yahiko stared up at her, studying her face intently, before he joked, "Someone misses Inuchiyo already, huh?" Asuma playfully punched his arm, as a giggle erupted from Yahiko's mischievous smile, and the two hurried inside of Absolute Victory. Asuma instinctively touched her hairpin to make sure it was secure. It had become her good luck charm, and she subconsciously hoped it would keep her and those she cared about safe.

The closed shoji windows let a soft light into the small restaurant, making it seem as if the wooden tables and pillowed stools were in the shade of a tall tree. From the kitchen a woman called out to Yahiko and Asuma, "Hurry up, hurry up! You two are going to work your mother to death with your playing around." Yahiko went back to his duties and Asuma gave her mother a short kiss on the cheek. "What on Earth took you so long!?" Asuma's mother asked, her gray hair pulled into a low bun as frustration played behind her brown eyes. Asuma tied an apron around her waist, pushed the sleeves of her kimono back and quickly said, "I am so sorry, mama. It's a… long story."

"You can tell me later. Get this order to the gentlemen in the back." Asuma nodded her head and took the tray of steaming food as her mother shooed her away.

As she headed to the private rooms in the back, out of the corner of her eye Asuma saw a man sitting in a quiet spot, sipping a cup of sake. He was a regular, a traveller most likely as evidenced by his periods of absence, but whenever he was in town, he would eat at Absolute Victory for all of his meals. Something about the man intrigued Asuma. He had a mysterious commanding air about him that made him seem deserving of respect. One of his eyes was hidden under a patch, but he had the face of the most handsome man in the world in the young woman's opinion. His short black hair fell in such a way that it covered the patch, but left his other eye, the color of bright green grass, unhindered to see.

Asuma hurried the tray to the back of the restaurant to a table of male customers and came back through, fetching a pitcher of sake from the bar. She had never openly made advances upon the traveller, much preferring him to take the first step, but she still wanted him to know she was a friendly presence open to talking. "Thank you so much for stopping in," she said softly while smiling sweetly and refilled his cup. When she received no reply, Asuma worried she may have bothered him and backed away with a bow making sure to keep quiet.

Her attempts at peace were foiled when a commotion arose from the private rooms where the food had just been served. A stout man in purple robes appeared and shouted, "Hey girl! There's bugs in our food. What are you gonna do about it?!" A look of confusion crossed Asuma's face. She had just served the food, sure of there being no insects in the bowls and on the plates. As she hurried to the man, two more men appeared, one a tall beanpole of a man in gray and the other a muscular fellow in yellow. The beanpole growled, "Look at this garbage on my rice!" and he shoved his bowl in Asuma's face. The man in yellow pushed his cup forward and scowled, "There's flies in the sake, too! What the hell are you trying to pull?"

Asuma knew there was no way the bugs had been there before, sensing the men planted the creatures in their food to create a stir. The words caught in Asuma's throat and she tried to listen to them and formulate a response, but Yahiko stepped between her and the thugs, stoically saying, "We don't serve bug-ridden food and never have! Stop spouting out crap!" The stout man lumbered towards Yahiko and grunted, "Oh, what's this? You think you can play with the big boys, now do ya, kid?" He picked the boy up by his blue collar and tossed him into the wooden wall. Yahiko hit with a thud and rubbed the back of his head from the pain.

"Let's tear this dump to the ground!" The beanpole said after guffawing at Yahiko's pain. He picked up one of the stools, ready to smash it into the floor. "Please, stop!" Asuma cried out, rushing to stop him. The yellow dressed thug kicked her in the side, and she slammed into the wall. The pain was sharp and Asuma tried to shake it off, but tears began to well up in her eyes as she experienced something even more painful. Upon the floor was her beloved hairpin, broken into pieces. Her heart sank immediately, and the breath that left her lips was shallow and ragged.

The man that had kicked Asuma looked down at the hairpin and stammered, "The hell is this?" He shifted his weight to one leg, lifting the other, meaning to crush the rest of the hairpin into the shop floor when Asuma yelled out, "No! Don't!" She leapt for his leg, but as she did so, the man grabbed her by the collar and readied himself to punch her.

Asuma grimaced instinctively, waiting for the pain to hit, but it never did. The beanpole and stout thug had been knocked to their knees, and the yellow one turned around, frightened. Standing tall amongst them was the traveller, taller than before and more menacing with his thick green robes. He sheathed his sword, his eye glinting with satisfaction. "Keep it down," He said calmly. The two thugs groaned in pain but there was no blood on the flooring. The traveller had subdued them both with the blunt of his sword, using the technique of Mine-uchi, a skill that not many, if any, commoners knew.

A weary silence laid upon the room like a heavy blanket as the one-eyed man turned towards Asuma's attacker. The thug shook with fear and the sword on his hip rattled with his nervousness. Upon the realization that he couldn't win against the traveller, the yellow man turned to run out of the restaurant, but Asuma stood in time to hinder his escape. He drew his sword, meaning to strike her down as he yelled, "Outta my way!"

Before he could strike, the man yelped in pain as his wrist was yanked out by a hand reaching from behind Asuma, the sword clanging to the ground. A silver haired, blue eyed, and red robed young warrior stepped further into the shop, giving the thug's wrist one last twist before dropping it. The warrior's face held no expression as he looked upon the traveller, his intent not having been to pursue the thugs at all, but the man with the eye patch. His blue eyes twinkled with recognition and contempt as he bellowed out, "I thought someone would take it upon themselves to make a scene. Who would have thought it would be the One-Eyed Dragon?"

A customer hiding behind one of the tables whispered to themselves, "Wait… the One-Eyed Dragon? That means… that's Date Masamune of the Oshu clan?" Asuma looked at the customer, mouth wide with surprise, and then back to the traveller, known as Masamune. She had been serving Lord Date this whole time without even realizing, let alone having taken an interest in him.

Masamune squinted at the silver-haired man and asked, "What do you want, Sanada?" The red robed man shoved the thug towards Masamune, trying to knock him off his feet, and called out, "Let's end this!" He unsheathed his sword and started for Masamune. The One-Eyed Dragon parried him, and backhanded the yellow man out of the way. Absolute Victory had turned into a battleground itself, all three thugs now groaning while they scurry away, as Sanada the samurai and Masamune the daimyo faced off.

Asuma saw the only outcome for the restaurant being that of a rubble heap and she pleaded, "My lords, please! Stop this!" She reached for Sanada's arm, him being the closer of the two rivals and he looked down at her in shock, "W-what are you doing?"

"You'd have to kill me before I let you fight in my family's restaurant!"

Sanada stared down at Asuma's hand on his arm and felt his cheeks warming with embarrassment. She let go of his arm upon seeing his reaction and backed away from him, bowing apologetically. "Forgive me for being so rude, especially after you saved me from being hurt," Asuma frowned, looking at him and then around, but Masamune had left without a trace. Sanada gave an awkward cough as he straightened himself, avoiding Asuma's gaze. He replied "No, I am sorry for barging in here like that." He bowed in return and began straightening what had been moved in the scuffle.

Once everything had settled down, Asuma looked around, only seeing a few tables and chairs out of line along with food fallen to the floor. Her mother and brother had come out of the kitchen to clean the restaurant and Asuma apologized to the customers that still lingered. A few regulars helped straighten the room and she thanked them profusely.

Asuma walked heavily to her broken hairpin as the cleaning was almost finished. Kneeling down, she gathered the pieces into her apron with trembling hands. They were all there, except for one of the golden chains that hung from the clip. Sanada spoke up beside her, "Are you looking for this, perhaps?" He held out the missing chain and Asuma took it reverently, struggling to hold back tears as she thanked him through her smile. Sanada turned away shyly as he said, "I guess it's broken." A heavy sigh escaped his mouth, and seeing no way of remedying the situation, left the restaurant.

Asuma rearranged the pieces so that they looked like a whole hairpin again. The cherry blossom comb with a crane nestled in its petals had several golden chains that fell from it's arch. It had been a work of art, but when it broke, Asuma's heart had broken with it. She thought of when her father had given her the hairpin at the cherry blossom festival and she could no longer hold back the tears.

Before they could fully fall, Asuma rushed into the kitchen and through the hallway out of the restaurant. Yahiko called after her, but it was no use. His mother put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Leave her be, Yahiko." The boy frowned, but he understood Asuma needed her space.

Once outside, Asuma held back her tears no more, kneeling beside the creek that ran behind the shops. The drops of sadness fell into the water and Asuma choked through clenched teeth, "Papa…" Her knuckles turned white as she clenched the hairpin tightly, the delicately crafted blossoms threatening to break in her grip. The memory of receiving word of her father's death flooded her mind and Asuma wept, knowing her now broken good luck charm had not saved her father after all.

"Why did things have to turn out like this, papa?" she cried, the words coming out louder than she had intended. "I can hear you," came a calm deep voice from across the water. The reeds rustled as someone moved through them, mumbling, "Can't even nap for all this sniveling…" Asuma tried to swallow the lump in her throat, terribly embarrassed that someone had heard her outburst.

The young woman wiped the tears from her eyes and looked upon the stranger, her eyes widening in recognition. Lord Nobunaga was standing amongst the reeds, his hair rustled from sleep and his kimono open from the waist up. A scowl crossed his face and he growled, "You're crying like a child because that, of all things, broke? How utterly pathetic." He stretched out his arms while Asuma fumed from his words.

The Lord continued, "If you can find the strength in you to cry, you can find the strength in you to do something about it." His words bit into Asuma ruthlessly, but they made her straighten herself and wipe the last of her tears away. He spoke the truth and she acknowledged it.

"There you are!" called out Asuma's mother, standing on the stony back stairs of the restaurant and waving to her daughter. Asuma waved back, but turned to the samurai, needing to solidify what she already knew. "Are you Lord Oda Nobunaga?" she asked the man, and his face suddenly twisted into annoyance. He barked back, "What would make you think such a thing? Get out of here girl!"

Asuma leapt to her feet in frustration and rushed back to her mother after stowing the hairpin back into her apron. A tired look was written on Asuma's mother's face and the older woman let out a heavy sigh. "What is wrong, Mama?" Asuma asked, eyes still reddened from her tears.

"You won't believe this… Those filthy men from earlier are back, but they brought Tamiko with them!"

"They brought… the magistrate?!"

Her mother nodded, and Asuma rushed back inside the restaurant. With the widest grin on his chubby face, the magistrate beamed at Asuma as she entered, the thugs crowded behind him, beaten, but obviously not broken.

"I hear these men came to you with complaints of insects in their food and you commanded some acquaintances of yours to assault them? Such a disgrace!" The magistrate said, his smile quickly turning into a furious frown. Tamiko stepped forward and continued forcefully, "What kind of establishment treats their customers like this? Stopping at nothing to save a tiny amount of money by not serving fresh food?"

With a dramatic flourish, the magistrate stepped aside and presented the sad faced beanpole. Asuma's brows knitted together as her assumptions became truth. These men purposefully planted the bugs in their food, but on top of that had surely been the magistrate's goons the whole time and were sent by him to create a scandal in the Absolute Victory eaterie.

She shouted out, "They're lying!" But part of her already knew her protests were falling on deaf ears. The magistrate shoved the beanpole back behind him and stepped towards Asuma, his cheeks red with anger and his double chin puffed out even more. "I have been appointed by the Lord Hideyoshi to protect his land and his people, and I am tasked with seeing that is done properly," He straightened his robe and continued, "I believe it would be the best course of action if this restaurant was shut down. It has obviously become a battleground for the samurai visiting the city, and I cannot stand for this out of fear citizens could be hurt, evidenced by the three men behind me."

Asuma could hear the blood rushing in her ears with each heartbeat and pleaded, "No, please! You can't do this!" The magistrate softened his face and said, "However, as a favor to your family since these men made their own mess of things, I won't say a word if the boy shoulders the debt." He evilly smirked, looking at Yahiko who had moved to Asuma's side. "What are you going to do with him?" Asuma asked, dreading the answer to come.

"Oh, he'll be the most pampered boy in all of the Tohoku lands, sitting at the daimyo's right hand, eating all of his delicious food, of course," Tamiko chuckled. Asuma thought back to her experience back at Ming's with Ieyasu and Hideyoshi. Surely he couldn't be implying Yahiko was to become a poison tester? She burst out, "I won't stand by and let you put my brother in such a dangerous position!"

"Oh? Then you will stand in front of a closed restaurant until you do."

Yahiko stood proudly in front of Asuma and said, "I'll do it. Don't worry about me sissy, at least this way the restaurant will stay open, right?" Asuma softly and solemnly said, "Yahiko…" as if it were a whisper taken on the wind.

"Now that Inuchiyo is gone, it's up to me to protect you and Mama along with the restaurant Papa started."

The boy gave a weak smile and walked towards the magistrate as the man unfolded a contract that would be signing Yahiko away as a poison taster. With a quick prick of Yahiko's finger by the magistrate's knife, Tamiko squeezed the boy's finger until a drop of blood formed, and pressed the finger onto the bottom of two contracts, copies of one another.

Their mother cried, "Oh, my sweet Yahiko!" She covered her face with trembling hands and cried in shuddering sobs. Yahiko rushed to her, wrapping his arms around his mother, trying to reassure her, "It's ok mama, I'm not going to be gone forever! This way you'll be able to keep the restaurant going, and I can earn prestige with a Lord!" The scene was breaking Asuma's heart. She knew Yahiko didn't realize the severity of what he was being forced into, but even so, she could see his knees ever so slightly shaking with fear.

Asuma reflexively moved her hand to touch her hairpin for comfort, forgetting it had broken. The words Lord Nobunaga had spoken resonated in her mind. She couldn't standby by and wait for tragedy to befall Yahiko. Asuma knew she had to take action. She would take Yahiko's place.

Through the night, Asuma didn't sleep a wink, spending the night praying for strength and guidance. On the bed next to her, Yahiko slept fitfully on his pillow, the fabric damp from his tears. As dawn approached, Asuma tucked her brother back in with the blankets he had kicked off in his slumber.

She stood in front of the bedroom mirror and stared at her figure. Asuma knew she had thick hips and an ample bosom, but she prayed that perhaps with thick male robes she'd be able to conceal it somewhat. She tightly bound her chest in bandages, flattening her breasts as much as she could. Her curls were gathered into a tightly gathered bun at the top of her head in the traditional fashion men wore it. Quietly Asuma dressed in a set of her father's old robes, looking back in the mirror. She was still a far cry from looking like a full grown man, but she prayed she could pull off an effeminate teenager.

Asuma took a deep breath, grabbing her shattered hairpin and the blood bound contract, leaving behind a letter that explained where she had gone. With one last look at Absolute Victory Restaurant, Asuma left Kyoto in the back of a wagon, headed for the castle listed on the contract.


	2. Chapter 1 - The First Assignment

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 1 - The First Assignment

After travelling northeast from the capitol, drawing closer to the sea of Japan, the cart driver stopped in front of a wide moat. The wagon had already crossed over one moat that led into what felt like a small village, but now it was at the inner defense that protected the noble palace. A bridge crossed over the water leading to a long, foreboding, dry stone wall with spikes along its length. A large gate house awaited at the other end with archer's slots above and around the doors. Asuma jumped down from the cart and whispered to herself, "This must be Yonezawa castle…" She paid the cart driver, who dipped his worker's hat in thanks, and urged his horses onwards, away from the castle walls.

Asuma began her walk over the bridge, the stretch of it seeming to go on forever. As she neared the gate, a guard beside the doors yelled out, "What is your business here?" Asuma pulled the contract from her robes and called back, "I have been sent by Lord Hideyoshi to be the poison taster for the lord of this castle. My name is Yahiko." The gruff guard approached her, taking the contract with a forceful grab, telling her to wait there. He read it over as he headed inside the complex. Asuma panicked, wondering if the guard was so cold to her because he could tell she was a woman.

After several moments, the guard returned, much more relaxed. He slightly bowed, saying, "Thank-you for coming all this way. Please, come inside." Asuma bowed back, deeper, and followed the guard through the heavy wooden doors of the gatehouse. She let her shoulders relax, glad the guard hadn't found out her secret.

The relaxation was quick lived as a guard from the battlements above yelled out that the army had returned, coming in through another bridge on the opposite side of the castle. Calls rang out through the courtyard, announcing the news. Maids and retainers, nobles and commoners, all filed out of the various buildings towards the gate to welcome the army back.

Asuma tried her best to keep up with the guard, the two getting lost amongst the castle servants streaming through the complex. "Come on, hurry it up, boy. Everyone in the castle greets the lord upon his return," the guard yelled, finding Asuma in the crowd, and tugging on her sleeve for her to follow.

At the gate, the residents began to kneel and bow in anticipation of their leader. The guard nodded for Asuma to do the same, and she did so as he followed behind her. The whinnies and clapping of horse hooves on cobblestone drew closer, and the sound of armor clanging with movement followed suit. A sharp creak rang out as the gate slowly swung open, and the army marched in.

Everyone was still bowed, but Asuma's curiosity got the best of her and she looked up. The soldiers wearily walked in, their ebony armor covered in slash marks, and their clothes soaked with blood. Asuma had never seen such a sight, and her stomach churned at the spectacle. As if on cue, the heavy smell of iron filled the air, making the blood seem all the more close and disturbing. Trying to calm herself, Asuma balled her fists, fighting back the fear that surely was not fitting of a man.

The stepping of hooves stopped in front of her and Asuma looked up, her gaze locking with the man looming over her. He was a samurai atop of a black stallion, dressed in full plated armor, his helmet sporting a large, gold, crescent moon. He wore a patch over one of his eyes and Asuma looked away hurriedly, her nervousness about ready to explode. The lord of the castle was none other than Lord Date Masamune, the traveller that frequented the Absolute Victory Restaurant.

The woman grabbed her thighs, fingers digging into her skin with a fierceness that caused a temporary pain to distract her. Asuma felt like a fool for always approaching Masamune, to show her interest in him, for now her biggest fear was that she would be found out, that Lord Masamune would recognize her from his many visits in Kyoto.

"Welcome back, my lord! Congratulations on your victory!" One of the retainers in steely gray robes called out, bowing deeply to Masamune. All of the other sounds began to fade away as Asuma could only hear the beat of her own heart, sweat rolling down her forehead in cold streams. Asuma looked back up, and Masamune was still staring at her, the woman knowing for sure he recognized her. Why did she have to be the only one to raise her head in the crowd, drawing attention to herself? However, no words left the lord's mouth and his heels dug into the sides of the black horse, continuing the ride further into the complex.

The maid beside Asuma let out a sigh and said, "Oh, good, he finally left." The girl next to her nodded and whispered, "Lord Date is so terrifying."

"When he looks down at you with that eye of his, it sends a chill down your spine, as if a demon is staring right into your soul."

Asuma raised her eyebrows at the two, never having seen Masamune in that light before. As she watched the daimyo's back as he rode away, Asuma could agree that Masamune was not one to carry a conversation, but terrifying seemed a step too far in describing him.

Closer to the castle, Masamune dismounted his horse, handing the reins to a waiting servant, and strode into the multi-level castle, followed by a crowd of retainers who had been waiting for him. Asuma stared upon the castle with its central tower, the tenshu, made elegant with sloping walls and curved pagoda roofs, still thinking of Masamune. She could've sworn that in all of his visits, she had heard the One-Eyed Dragon laugh at least once, but now she was beginning to doubt herself with the talk all around her.

The gathered crowd began to disperse, a strained air in the courtyard so thick it could be cut with a knife. Masamune had won the battle, his retainers congratulating him, but nothing felt celebratory in Yonezawa castle.

The guard lead Asuma through the side of the castle, pushing aside several sliding fusuma panels until they reached the communal servant's hall. The staff had been informed of a new arrival and most of them were gathered to introduce themselves. The guard left Asuma as several of the maids began to huddle around her. One pinched Asuma's cheek and squealed, "You're just a boy, aren't you? But wow, you're a looker!" Another smiled brightly and said with a coquettish grin, "Your name is Yahiko, right? If you need help with anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask!" Asuma tried to smile at their advances, but it came out looking like a grimace due to her confusion at the commotion. She prayed the words were offered in a purely platonic sense, the hairs on Asuma's neck bristling at the chance they may not have been..

The maid who had pinched Asuma's cheek, having introduced herself as Yui, asked, "What will you be doing for us, young one?" Suki, the one who offered her help, piped up, "Are they making you someone's page? Oh, perhaps you are Lord Kojuro's new page. I don't think he has one yet, does he?" Asuma shook her head, "No no, nothing like that. Actually-" But she was interrupted as the maids all squealed, blushing at her. Yui giggled, "Even your voice is cute, Yahiko!" Suki nodded and added, "But you sound like such a babe, your voice hasn't even changed yet! They still sent you here despite your age?"

Asuma stammered in a lower voice, straightening herself, "I am most certainly not cute, madam!" Suki crossed her arms with a laugh and asked, "So… if you weren't sent here to be a page, what duty have you been sent for?"

"Oh, um, I'm going to be Lord Masamune's poison taster."

With the last two words, the color drained from the maid's faces who were crowded around. Yui backed away with her head dipped, "Oh… well good luck, young one." Their mood had been so welcoming and cheerful, downright flirtatious even, but the staff moved away, not wanting to attach themselves any more to Asuma than they already had. A few whispered amongst themselves, speaking of how Asuma was too young to be a taster, that it wouldn't be long before the food she ate was poisoned. The smile on Asuma's face cracked, the fear setting in. She was grateful that she had taken Yahiko's place, but the staff acted as if poison tasters came and went like leaves on the wind.

Soon, a woman in a pale pink kimono with her sleek black hair tied in a long ponytail walked into the room up to Asuma. "Oh? A rookie, huh?" the maid said with a smile. Asuma grinned back, "Oh, hello! The name's Yahiko, I'm Lord Masamune's new poison taster." Shock crossed the maid's face and she exclaimed, "What?! They made you into a poison taster?! Such a cruel cruel fate…" She closed her eyes, a sad frown on her thin lips. Asuma was taken aback by the brutal honesty of the woman's words, but accepted them nonetheless.

After a melancholy sigh, the maid looked up and said, "I will be praying for your life everyday, Yahiko." Her delicate looking hand laid comfortingly on Asuma's shoulder, nothing but concern filling her eyes. She weakly smiled as she introduced herself, "I'm Umeko. If there's anything you need or that I can help you with, please come to me." Unknowingly Asuma had been holding in her breath and took a long intake of air as she smiled, replying, "Thank you so much! So so much!" She was grateful Umeko had not run away like the others, and hoped she could become friends with her in due time.

Umeko went to turn away when Asuma stopped her, asking, "Umeko I know this might be out of line for me to ask, but… is Lord Masamune really all that frightening." With a wry smile, the maid responded, "Well, if you're going to ask me outright, I will answer you outright. I've certainly never seen him laugh or smile, and so many rumors run through these halls they could fill a book."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Please remember, I don't know if any of these are true…" Umeko lowered her voice, "They say that Lord Masamune… is a cannibal… and that there is a demon that lives in his right eye that makes him crave human blood."

Asuma swallowed hard, a chill running down her spine. Now she was definitely doubting herself for ever having heard Masamune laugh. Just hearing the rumor was chilling, but Umeko whispering it to her gave it a nightmarish feel. But could the daimyo really be a cannibal? With as many times as he ate at Absolute Victory, the rumor seemed doubtful.

"Ah, you don't believe the rumors though, do you?" Umeko asked, as if she could read Asuma's thoughts. Asuma laughed, "But, do you? To be honest, no matter the evidence, the accusation seems a little bit...much."

"But, you went to see him when he got back, didn't you? He was covered from head to toe in blood!"

"Yeah, but-"  
"I heard that Lord Masamune completely annihilated his enemy this battle."

"Annihilated?"

Asuma raised her brows, and Umeko's jaw was set in a grave manner. "Annihilated as in no one was left alive. No women, no children, not even the dogs." Asuma stared at the floor blankly, not wanting to even think of the imagery. She spoke softly, "No wonder no one looked pleased with the victory when the army returned to Yonezawa…" Umeko comforted Asuma again, "You know what they say though… Where there's smoke, there's fire. If I were in your position, I would do everything I could not to anger Lord Masamune."

"I won't, Umeko."

"Oh, and there is a little house just off the south side of the castle. Never go there. Don't go anywhere near it, you understand me, Yahiko?"

Asuma nodded feverishly, but asked, "What's out there?"

"That's where Lord Masamune lets the demon out of his eye so they can feast on corpses and drink the blood together… so I've heard."

Umeko sighed as Asuma grimaced. The maid continued, "Either way, the retainers have strictly forbidden us from going anywhere near it." Asuma nodded again in understanding. She couldn't shake the feeling that the rumors held no truth to them, having seen him so much in the family restaurant.

In an attempt to lighten the mood Umeko grabbed Asuma's sleeve and said, "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen and introduce you to the head cook, Dayeko." Asuma was grateful for the change of pace and to be back in a kitchen, gladly following her new friend.

The kitchen had been full steam ahead all afternoon in preparation for the victory feast over the triumphant battle. Asuma used the chance to familiarize herself with the kitchen and to get closer to Dayeko, a jolly fat man that certainly knew his way around an oven. Asuma did so in hopes that she would see many more days at Yonezawa and could grow closer to the castle staff she would be working with.

While she was in the kitchen, the retainer who had welcomed the army back earlier in the day fetched Asuma for her duties and the two walked to the main dining hall. Short tables with floor pillows surrounding them lined the room in a wide "U" shape, covered in fresh produce, pitchers of drinks and cooked dishes of seafood. The floors were as green as the rice fields in the countryside, and along the paper paneled walls hung maroon curtains of silk. Asuma could not help but be in awe of the splendid colors and simple elegance of the palace.

The retainer walked with Asuma around the tables towards the middle where Masamune sat cross legged on a dais at the peak of the "U". He bent down to the lord's ear and said, "Lord Masamune, your new poison taster has arrived." Asuma got on her knees and bowed deeply to Masamune, hoping the sign of respect could also hide her face from him. She tried to say as strongly as she could, "I am Yahiko, milord." "Right," came Masamune's short soft reply.

Asuma sat up, realizing Masamune was not even looking at her, let alone trying to recognize her. He was staring at the floor in front of him, without any expression on his face, just as flat as his tone. The retainer nodded to Masamune and turned to Asuma, "Yahiko, prepare yourself. The food shall be brought out shortly, and you will be expected to take the first bite." Asuma nodded with a quick, "Of course."

She sat next to Masamune, nervously waiting for the food to arrive. Many thoughts raced through her mind as she prayed she'd make it out of the meal alive, that she wouldn't be recognized by Masamune, and wondered what could possible be going on behind the One-Eyed Dragon's vacant stare.

Another retainer approached to explain that the food would be arriving soon. Again, Masamune answered shortly, "Right." His gaze never once left the same spot on the floor. Asuma thought his behavior odd. He would at least look at her when they spoke in the restaurant, no matter how few words were exchanged. He behaved as a different man in the palace than he ever had at Absolute Victory.

Still deep in her thoughts, a tray of abalone dressed in seaweed was placed before Asuma and Masamune. The gray robed retainer stared at Asuma coldly and ordered, "Go on, boy. Taste it." The woman bowed and knelt before the tray but frowned before she even picked up her chopsticks. The sea snails had a bitter nut or garlic sort of smell to them, and having just been in the kitchen, Asuma knew that the seafood had been dipped in egg and flour to be fried, but no garlic or nuts were involved in the recipe.

She looked at Masamune, no longer worried if he recognized her or not. His eye focused on her and he asked, "What?" It narrowed suspiciously as Asuma looked back at him. "The food smells off, milord," she responded, picking at her fingers nervously. Masamune's eyebrows rose ever so slightly as he curtly questioned, "... off?"

Several maids began to quickly grab the bowls and trays of food off the table. The retainer from before barked, "What are you on about, boy? Nothing smells off to me." Another piped up, "He's probably just scared. Hurry up and eat the food so we can get on with the feast!" Asuma knitted her brows together and said more forcefully, "I'm telling you, this abalone doesn't smell-" But the gray robed retainer yelled louder, "Are you deaf? Eat the damn food, boy! If it were really poisoned the tips of your silver chopsticks would've turned black." Yet another man shouted for Asuma to shut up and do her job and she shrunk back at the yelling. "If you're going so far as to mention the chopsticks…" Masamune began to say as he took the metallic utensils in his slender fingers.

As if on cue, Umeko ran from the kitchen out into the dining hall and cried, "Milord! Do not eat a bite of that food! A mouse that stole part of the dish has just died in the kitchen!" Her chest was heaving from running and from panic as the whole room began to rumble with murmurs. Masamune stared at the tray and calmly said, "Take it away." The maids bowed, quickly gathering the meal in order to discard it.

Another retainer, this one dressed in a finer navy kimono than the others, with dark hazel eyes and brown hair, approached the daimyo, kneeling before the dais, and spoke, "Lord Masamune." The One-Eyed Dragon looked at him, "Kojuro?"

"We have caught one of the cooks with a vial of poison."

A refined calm surrounded Lord Kojuro, his voice deep and unwavering like a strong wind, so different but so complimentary to the gentle breeze of Masamune's. "How shall we deal with him, milord?" Kojuro asked with a look of seriousness on his face. Masamune looked at him, and replied with a short, "However you see fit."

"Understood."

The two had a way of communicating that seemed to transcend the need for words. Kojuro showed no hesitation in bowing his head in understanding, as if the decision had never been his in the first place, but one that Masamune had commanded long ago.

Lord Kojuro turned to Asuma and exclaimed, "Yahiko. Correct?" Asuma nodded with a weak, "Yes."

"Nicely done. It appears to have been a slow acting poison that was in the meal. You must be very gifted with foods in order to have noticed such a discrepancy in its odor."

Asuma bowed, the chill disappearing from her spine with Kojuro's warm smile and ready praise. As she sat up, Asuma said humbly, "I am pleased my skills have saved the life of my Lord Masamune, Lord Kojuro."

"Another tray will be brought soon, and I ask you to perform your duties once more," He said as he stood from his kneel, walking away to deal with the traitor.

Soon enough another tray was brought out, one made of tuna that was well prepared with no odd odor to it. Asuma took the first bite, and the food was determined to be safe. Lord Masamune took his chopsticks, delicately grabbed one piece of fish, eating it slowly, and then put the utensils back down.

He rose from his ornate floor cushion and the feast attendees quieted down as they waited for their lord to speak. "You have all done well for us. Thanks to your efforts, we were able to take control of Odamori Castle. Though the battles were chaotic, be assured that you have greatly earned your rest this evening," was the short victory speech that Masamune gave, before he left his dais. On his way out, as he passed by Kojuro, who had reappeared, he spoke softly, "You know what to do." Kojuro nodded, replying, "As you wish, milord."

The bustle of conversation flooded back into the dining room as if nothing had happened. Asuma sat confused, wondering if Masamune had turned down the food because the first tray had been poisoned. Kojuro acted indifferently to the act. Asuma recalled Masamune being such a voracious eater at the restaurant. She didn't understand Lord Masamune at all.

Asuma laid as stiff as a board on her bedding that night, staring at the ceiling. She had gone to bed right after the feast, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. For most of the night it seemed she had laid awake, unable to sleep in the male servant quarters. Sitting up in her bed, Asuma looked around at all the men peacefully sleeping in their bedrolls, jealous she could not achieve the same serenity.

A male poison taster was naturally expected to sleep in the male quarters, but Asuma could not help but feel embarrassed sleeping among so many men, worried that at some point, someone would find her secret out. The last thing Asuma wanted was not only for herself, but also for her mother and brother to be punished for her deceit.

Through the snoring in the room, Asuma heard her stomach growl as it rumbled with hunger. After the incident at the victory feast her appetite had disappeared, but now that she had had time to try and relax, the hunger was back even stronger. Asuma climbed out of her bedding, softly tiptoeing through the servants, hoping she could make it to the kitchen, even if only to get some water to drink.

Down the dark halls Asuma crept. As she neared the kitchen a wonderful smell filled the air, growing stronger with each step forwards. The bite at the feast had been the only thing Asuma had eaten since she left Kyoto, and with no resignation, followed the aroma of delicious food like a starving dog.

Through her hungry stupor, Asuma realized she was in the southern end of the castle. The smell seemed to trail outside, so the woman did the same. It was coming from a small house next to the castle, and Asuma could barely make out Lord Masamune's figure through the parted fusuma. He was making something over a fire in the house.

Upon recognition of Masamune in the house, Asuma's eyes widened as she remembered the warning Umeko had given her about the house on the southern side of the castle. Imagery of the One-Eyed Dragon eating dead bodies and drinking cups of blood flooded her thoughts and Asuma backed away, wondering if the rumors were true after all.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said abruptly from behind Asuma. She began to scream, but a hand quickly covered her mouth, muffling any cries she made. "I said, what are you doing?" the voice asked again. Asuma turned her head enough to recognize the owner of the voice was Lord Kojuro. His once kind and thankful eyes now held an icy and unforgiving stare, and the breath caught in Asuma's chest as she worried for her life.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Taste of Salt

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 2 - The Taste of Salt

Kojuro removed his hand from Asuma's mouth and hissed, "Just what do you intend to do here?" He held the woman's hands behind her back, his grip on her wrists tight and crushing. Asuma did her best to look at him from the edge of her field of vision. Her mouth trembled with fear and she stuttered, "W-well, I… um…. Th-that is…" Her words were catching, making Kojuro all the more suspicious of the poison taster.

He moved swiftly, and his cold blade was pressed firmly into Asuma's neck. "Did noone tell you to never come to this place?" his voice rumbled next to her ear in an interrogating tone. Asuma was as still as a statue, cursing herself for having been so careless as to wander into the southern part of the castle. Kojuro gripped her wrists tighter, the blade only millimeters from cutting through the carotid artery, and he asked, deeper this time, "Answer. Now. Or I will take you as a spy against Lord Masamune and kill you where you stand."

A tiny bit of courage had made a small surge in Asuma's throat and she gasped, "W-wait… p-please wait…" Her voice was a shaky beg for mercy, but Kojuro made no move to free Asuma. The poison taster gulped, "F-forgive me, milord. I didn't realize I was drawing so close to the forbidden part of the castle…"

"What do you mean? How could you not realize you were going where everyone is forbidden?"

"It is so dark within the halls, and this being my first day at the castle, I could not make sense of where I was… and I'm so tired and hungry… I smelled something so delicious on my way to the kitchen that I simply followed the scent. Please, forgive me!"

Asuma's words sounded like nothing but excuses to Kojuro, but all she could offer was the truth. Lord Kojuro looked away and called out to the darkness, "What would you have me do, Lord Masamune?" During the apprehension, Masamune had left his fireside seat and loomed nearby. He moved out from the shadows to in front of the two. With pleading eyes, Asuma choked, "All I speak is the truth, please believe me!" The desperation had risen in her body, and the artery in her neck pushed against the blade with each heartbeat.

Masamune narrowed his gaze, lifting his chin and tilting his head to appraise his new poison taster. "Bring him inside for now, Kojuro. Question him first. Then we'll decide what to do with him." "As you wish," Kojuro replied calmly, sheathing his sword and pushing Asuma towards the small house, following behind Masamune. Kojuro looked back at the castle, as if trying to see through the darkness, but turned back around, entering the house with his prisoner.

The small building looked like any other modest home, complete with kitchen and formal tatami room filled with rice straw stuffed mats to sit upon. The kitchen exuded a warmth that revealed cooking had been taking place in it. Asuma looked towards the area, thinking she recognized the makings of onigiri and miso soup.

As she looked around, Masamune sat upon the mats, his eye fixed on Asuma the whole time. She jumped when his normally gentle voice cut sharply through the silence, "You." Asuma stared at him and let out a meek, "Yes?"

"You were the one who came here. Why?"

"You mean out here tonight? Or…"

"I'm asking why you decided to serve us."

Kojuro released Asuma's wrists and she rubbed them, the blood flowing back into them so quickly that the skin turned red. The retainer placed a hand on his hilt, ready to draw his sword as he waited to hear an answer to Masamune's question. Asuma knelt into the dirt kitchen floor, relaxing her hands on her knees. A battle raged in her mind at whether to reveal the truth or to keep hiding her identity.

Coming to a decision, she looked at Masamune and replied, "I came here in someone else's place in order to protect them." Masamune questioned her further, "Whose?"

"I took my younger brother's place as your poison taster. My family owns a restaurant in Kyoto, but there was a dispute there that occurred not long ago. In order to keep the local magistrate from shutting down our restaurant and home, he forced my brother to consent to a contract where he became a poison taster. Rather than see him be sent off to his death, I took my brother's place instead."

Asuma took a deep breath, hoping that her deliberate attempt to not reveal her true gender worked. Masamune's gaze burned into her face as Kojuro's seared into her back. The tension was thick in the small house, and Asuma felt like a fish out of water.

A growl erupted from the woman's stomach and she grimaced. Both Kojuro and Masamune stared at her in shock and Asuma tried to apologize. Her cheeks and ears flushed with the heat of embarrassment, but the longer she smelled the onigiri and miso soup, the more famished she felt.

Kojuro spoke up from the kitchen, "It sounds like you have taken on a great burden for you family." He wore an amazed smirk, impressed with Asuma's resolve and respecting her decisions. Masamune looked up at him then back to the woman and said, "If nothing else, we cannot deny that you're telling us the truth about being hungry." Kojuro let out a small laugh, and Masamune relaxed. The Dragon wasn't smiling, but his eye no longer burned with suspicion.

"Kojuro," he said quietly. "Milord," came the retainer's reply. With just the mention of his name, Lord Kojuro followed Masamune's unspoken orders, taking one of the rice balls off the plate on the kitchen table, offering it to Asuma. "Eat first," he commanded her. She arched one of her brows and questioned, "Are you sure?"

"It is a gift from Lord Masamune. All you must do is accept it with the utmost gratitude."

Asuma turned her sight to Masamune, and he turned away, as if to refute the words Kojuro had just spoken. If Asuma had learned anything during her short stay so far at Yonezawa, it was that her lord's silence was as good as approval. Asuma sincerely thanked him, smiling brightly. She delicately took the onigiri from Kojuro's hand and took a bite.

Asuma was fortunate to receive the food, having expected to only fetch some water from the kitchen, chewing the rice with happiness. But she involuntarily grimaced once the extreme saltiness of the onigiri set in. She tried to power through each bite, but her body did it's best to fight back. The onigiri was practically bathed in salt and Asuma feared her tongue would become a piece of dried meat.

Masamune noticed Asuma's struggle, and beckoned, "Hey, Kojuro…" The retainer looked at the poison taster, knitting his brows together as he asked, "What is wrong?" Asuma tried to shake her head and reassure him nothing was wrong. She turned away, examining the other onigiri so that the two men would not stare at her as she struggled to eat the food. The onigiri rice was formed quite clumsily, lumps jutting out around the ball. Asuma guessed that Masamune had meant no disrespect by gifting the salty victuals, and that he must not have known how much salt had been used. Was Kojuro cooking for Masamune?

The woman opened her mouth to take another bite of onigiri, promising herself that when all was said and done, she would drink all the water she could handle to make up for the taste. Before the rice passed her lips, the onigiri was snatched from her hand. Kojuro turned the food around in his hand and then leaned towards Asuma, "Something is wrong with the food. It is written all over your face." He lifted the ball to his own mouth and took a bite. Kojuro deeply frowned as he exclaimed, "This tastes horrible!"

Asuma could not help herself and laughed at his reaction. Turning towards her, Kojuro wiped his brow and chuckled to himself, "Many apologies. It seems even in my kindness, I could not forget your station as a poison taster." With the swiftest of steps, Kojuro headed to the door with the tray of onigiri to throw them out but Asuma grabbed Kojuro's hand, "Wait! Don't throw them out. They can yet be saved."

"Saved? But how? Nevermind, don't even bother. There's no way the food is salvageable."

"I said they could be saved in all seriousness. Do you mind if I use your utensils?"

Asuma looked at Kojuro and then back to Masamune. "Whatever," the daimyo said, silently watching from his seat on the tatami mats. Asuma bowed, thanking him, relieved to be given the permission to perform her craft. She tasted bits of the remaining onigiri, determining whether they were all salty. Indeed, they were. Then she sampled the miso soup. It too was salty, having either been seasoned improperly or left on the heat for too long. Asuma knew it was nothing to worry about, and gathered several vegetables and various spices from around the kitchen.

The men watched her intently, impressed at her ease with preparing and working with the food. "You are quite good at this, I see," Kojuro spoke, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Asuma thanked him, "I greatly appreciate the compliment! As I mentioned before, I used to work at my family's restaurant in Kyoto." She spoke freely of the restaurant, careful not to mention the name, but was liberal with telling interesting and sometimes hilarious stories from her years at Absolute Victory. Although it had only been a couple days since she last cooked, Asuma felt like she had forgotten her trade, and relished in being able to work with the cooking fires again. She was behaving just like Yahiko had his first time being able to actually work in the kitchen. First time cooks rarely had confidence, but they duly made up for it with ambition.

Asuma, sighed as she looked at the finished meal, genuinely having had fun preparing it all. With a clap of her hands, Asuma said, "It is done!" She had blended the onigiri and soup together, creating an improvised miso porridge. It did not look fancy, or even very appetizing, but Asuma knew for certain it was delicious from her tastings while cooking.

Her stomach growled again, the scent of porridge filling her nostrils. "I'm sorry… again," Asuma smiled, embarrassed by her stomach's constant growls. Kojuro waved her off, "No need to apologize anymore." She bowed to him and then turned to Masamune. Knowing he had not eaten at the feast, Asuma asked, "Would you like me to bring you a bowl of porridge, Lord Masamune?" "No," came his, yet again, very curt response. He shook his head in refusal, but Kojuro looked at him seriously, as if asking him for something. Masamune wrinkled his brow at his retainer and murmured, "Go on." The Dragon anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the floor.

Kojuro turned to Asuma and nodded at her firmly, "Yahiko, go ahead and have a bowl yourself. You are hungry, aren't you?" "I definitely am, thank-you!" the poison taster chirped, hurriedly spooning porridge into a nearby bowl. She brought the bowl to her lips and tilted it so the porridge flowed into her mouth. Asuma held her chopsticks just above the surface of the food to skim off the cooled layer on top. After one gulp, Asuma removed the bowl from her lips, feeling slightly embarrassed for eating while standing, but she was too hungry to pay it any serious mind. Once more she tilted the bowl to her mouth, chopsticks skimming the surface of the moving porridge.

After Asuma was halfway through her meal, she began to feel more nervous. Lord Masamune and Kojuro were silently staring at her as she ate, and the woman could only imagine what they were thinking. She struggled to focus on her porridge, but as it's warmth travelled through her body, the hot food relaxed her. She smiled, thinking that perhaps the hot porridge would warm up the icy lords looking upon her. Asuma was enjoying the food so much that the only thing that could've topped the feeling was if someone else could tell her how delicious the porridge was.

Asuma thought about the customer's back at Absolute victory who heartily praised her for her food. She then thought of Masamune and noticed him even more intensely staring at her. It was as if he wanted to say something to her. The food had been for Masamune after all, and Asuma wondered if he secretly wanted to ask for some of the porridge.

Laying her bowl down, Asuma asked again, "Lord Masamune?" The lord looked away for a second and then back at her, "What?"

"I've thoroughly tested the porridge for poison, and I believe it to be clear. So, if you'd like…"

Asuma began ladling food into two other bowls, holding one out as an offering to Masamune. He sat still, neither accepting or refusing the meal. Kojuro repositioned his own stance next to Asuma after watching the exchange and asked, "May I have some?" He reached out for the bowl when Masamune spoke up forcefully, "Kojuro." He had left his seat in the tatami room, and was holding onto Kojuro's wrist. Withdrawing his hand, the retainer smiled, "You always were a worrier, milord."

Asuma put down the bowl, a look of defeat printed firmly in her expression. Kojuro recognized the sense of dejection and grabbed the bowl anyways. He brought it up to his lips, savoring the contents before saying, "This is delicious." Kojuro looked shocked as he continued the compliment, "I cannot believe that salty rice could be transformed into something so… splendid." He tipped the bowl back several more times until he was finished with the porridge, setting the empty bowl down on the kitchen table.

Asuma was beyond pleased at his reaction and her lips turned into a content smile. Asuma grabbed the bowl she had offered to Masamune, and ate it herself to sate her hunger and to keep the porridge from being wasted. "Kojuro," Masamune said again, having watched the samurai and poison taster eat the whole time. Kojuro smiled gently and nodded his head, "Yes, right away." The retainer poured more warm food into his once empty bowl and handed it to his lord.

Masamune accepted the bowl, taking up his pair of silver chopsticks. Asuma watched the two, still amazed at how much each of them could intuit what the other was meaning. Masamune tentatively ate a small bite of porridge. However, on the next bites, he shoveled the food into his mouth, unable to eat enough at a time it seemed.

The guarded expression that had been in his eye for most of the night had been replaced with one of pure joy. A hum of satisfaction escaped Masamune's lips, and when he finished the bowl, he eagerly shoved it back to Kojuro. Kojuro was stunned by the action, but Asuma smirked, taking the gesture as a sign the lord wanted seconds. "Lord Masamune, please allow me," she said gently, holding out her hand. Masamune gave her a sidelong glance, deciding whether to trust her or not, but decided in the end to hand Asuma the bowl.

Asuma generously filled the bowl, "There's still tons left, so make sure to eat, okay milord?" Masamune muttered, "Sure," and took the bowl from Asuma without hesitation. Kojuro was stuck in a look of shock as Asuma refilled the bowl and his lord took it, no questions asked. Kojuro was not trying to stop Masamune from eating, but the act confounded him. The more Masamune ate, the more Asuma was confused by Kojuro's startled reactions. Many times Masamune had eaten hungrily at Absolute Victory, that was nothing new.

Before long, the pot was emptied by the daimyo. Asuma left her confusion behind and was delighted that the lord had finally eaten something, seeing him go without at the feast. She did not know why he skipped the food, but Asuma was relieved Masamune was full. Perhaps she relaxed, knowing she had helped a fellow human, but she may have also relaxed because she had grown to care about Masamune, those feelings having emerged at the restaurant.

Asuma glanced over at the One-Eyed Dragon as Kojuro chuckled, "Who knew you could eat so much in so little time?" "No one, if you know what's good for you," Masamune grumbled, but the two seemed affable and sarcastic in their tones. Asuma stayed silent, watching the two interact, thankful she had been able to prove her loyalty and had escaped death for the night.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Message

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 3 - The Message

Upon finishing his final bowl of porridge, Masamune seemed to be content, rocking deeply back onto his heels. Asuma put her own empty bowl on the table and clasped her hands together. She bowed to her lord, "Thank-you for allowing me to partake of your food." Both Kojuro and Masamune seemed to focus on her and Masamune mumbled, "It seems we were wrong." With arms crossed, Kojuro replied, "Yes, it appears so. The eight hot Narakas would freeze over before this boy became a spy."

Asuma had been so caught up in her cooking that she had forgotten she was only brought into the house to be determined as a spy or not. With a happy sigh, Asuma smiled, "Thank-you!" Lord Masamune rested his chin on the back of his propped up hand, giving Lord Kojuro a curious look. "However, Yahiko…" Kojuro began, looking from Masamune to her, "You mustn't tell anyone what has happened here tonight." With a nod of her head, Asuma promised, "Of course not. You have my word."

She was curious as to why she couldn't speak of it to others, but was in no position to question it otherwise. The One-Eyed Dragon preferring porridge over cannibalism had been a relief after all.

Noticing the kitchen was now dirty from her labor, Asuma asked, "May I use the kitchen a moment longer? If we do not clean up this mess…" Kojuro walked over to her and exclaimed, "Please, allow me to help." He wasn't offering his help, but rather asking permission from Masamune. Asuma tried to object but Kojuro interrupted her, "Do not worry about me, let's get to work." It was evident he would not take no for an answer. Asuma conceded, grateful to have help. It would've been a nightmare cleaning the dishes if the rice had begun to stick.

Once the two had finished scrubbing the pots and bowls, and started wiping down the table and counters, Masamune called out, "Hey." Asuma turned, "Yes? What is it, milord?"

"You... did well today. Choose your reward."

"A reward?"

"Tell me what you want."

The question caught the woman completely off guard and she had no clue how to answer. Trying to buy more time to decide, she muttered, "I couldn't possibly accept a reward. You provided the ingredients for me to work with. Is that not more than reward enough?" Masamune was at a loss for words and Asuma added, "Just knowing you enjoyed the porridge is satisfaction enough…" Kojuro stepped in, "Milord is being quite serious. There is no need to sidestep the reward, ask for anything you like." Asuma held her hands up in protest, and Kojuro spoke again, "I am sure you believe you are acting selflessly, but if you protest too much we would have no choice but to find it rather suspicious. Do you still insist you need no reward for your actions?"

He smiled mischievously and Asuma slumped at receiving no help in refusing the offer. Kojuro's words seemed harmless enough, but Asuma felt a cold sweat upon her back having been so close to death earlier because of suspicions.

The poison taster took a moment to think, having decided what she wanted, but feeling it may be too much to ask for. "What is it?" Masamune asked, sensing her hesitation. With a deep breath, Asuma responded, "I would like to have my own room with a koto in it." Kojuro seemed surprised with the request and he prodded her for an explanation. While picking at her fingers, Asuma muttered, "I'm just not used to being packed into a communal room like sardines. I also like playing music."

Masamune responded swiftly and calmly, "Very well, it shall be done." The woman's mouth opened and she started to speak but Masamune cut her off, "Hm? You do want your own room, complete with floor harp, don't you?" Asuma nodded with a quick, "Yes."

"Then that is your reward."

He acted as if what the poison taster asked for was nothing at all. Staring at her from the corner of his eye, Kojuro seemed troubled, but Asuma paid it no mind, happy to know she would no longer have to sleep amongst the crowd of male servants. With determination, Asuma decided she would work harder in order to live up to the greatness of her reward.

As the night continued on, Masamune stood from the mats, and looked at Kojuro. The retainer nodded and said, "It is time to go back. Until we ready a room for you, you'll have to settle for the servants' quarters." Asuma nodded, giving the lord a deep bow of respect. Following Kojuro out of the house and back towards the castle, Asuma looked back one last time as Masamune closed the door to the quaint house.

As the two approached the sleeping area, Kojuro commanded, "Make sure you do not find yourself lost again." Asuma bowed, "I will be more diligent. I am sorry."

"And… remember…" Kojuro stopped, putting a finger of silence to his mouth.

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, then. Go on and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be upon us before we know it."  
"I will. Sleep well, Lord Kojuro."

Asuma watched him leave with one last bow to him, his sandals clacking as he walked away. Back in her bedroll, Asuma thought back to everything that had happened. Masamune had grown kinder to her and her thanks to him would never be enough. She grew tired, stomach full with porridge, and her mind wandered to her mother and Yahiko. Whispering to herself, Asuma promised to make her way back home to them. Her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep as she thought of her father, asking him to keep watching over her. Though she was now living in a strange place, Asuma felt at peace for the moment.

The next morning, Asuma awoke with the other servants, and headed back to the kitchen with Umeko. As poison taster, she was quite unsure what other job needed to be attended to and decided to shadow the maid. She helped Umeko sweep the verandas, straighten and dust the non-private rooms, and wash the laundry.

After Umeko had left to run another errand, Asuma was arm deep in warm water, scrubbing bloody clothes from the battle. A retainer approached her with a shallow bow, instructing her that Lord Masamune desired a word with her. Asuma grabbed a towel, wiping the pink water from her forearms and followed the gentleman through the shoji lined halls until they reached a large ornate bedroom.

The white walls were mostly bare inside the room, except for three pastel kakejiku scrolls hanging next to one another depicting the waves of the sea. Several small buddha and samurai statues were displayed in a simple manner, interspersed with trophies of antlers and furs. A bed with plain robes laid upon it was placed off to the side with a beautiful gold byobu folding screen behind it with forestry scenes upon it. Masamune was sitting with Kojuro at a low desk on the other side of the room and looked up when the door to his quarters slid open

Asuma bowed, "Milord? You sent for me?" Kojuro deeply asked, "You haven't told anyone about last night, have you?" "Of course not," she replied, shaking her head.

"In that case, we have one more request for you."

Kojuro's tone was much more serious and Asuma adjusted her posture, preparing for his words. But he was not the one who spoke next. It was Masamune. "I want you to come to the southern side of the castle again tonight so you can make me something palatable," the Lord said calmly, his jaw settling back into a firm clinch. Asuma was astonished, "Me?"

"See anyone else here?"

Asuma blushed at her idiotic question, trying to recover with, "Of course! I would be more than honored." She enjoyed the chance of being able to cook for nobility, just as her father had done, but did that mean Masamune would not be eating in the main dining hall tonight? Interrupting the thought, Kojuro commanded, "Go into the jokamachi village below the castle and fetch the ingredients you require. We will pay for what you retrieve." Asuma bowed, thanking them as she took the pouch of money from Kojuro's outstretched hand.

Before she left, Asuma asked, "Lord Masamune? Do you have a favorite food? Or anything specific you wish for me to make?" Masamune replied to her smile coldly, "Not really. It's up to you."

"All right… Is there anything you don't like?"

"What do you expect me to do with all of these questions?"

The lord's eye narrowed and Asuma tried to save face, "I just wanted to make sure you enjoy whatever I make, that is all, milord." "I already said it's up to you," he hissed and Asuma bowed, "Understood, Lord Masamune." She was exasperated from his avoidance of her questions but tried to see the situation as a sign of respect for her cooking skills. "I shall leave immediately for the market. I'll be back soon," Asuma said, turning on her heels to leave. Kojuro called for her to be careful and Asuma thanked him.

On the way to the jokamachi, Asuma wracked her brain, trying to remember what foods she had served to Lord Masamune back in Kyoto. She crossed over the castle moat, walking into the fairly busy walled village, remembering the Dragon had been more partial to the smaller plates than the main dishes, such as pickles and skewers of grilled chicken. Asuma pondered longer, beginning to realize that she did not see Masamune eat seafood very often. In her head she decided upon a menu of yakitori chicken skewers.

The village felt so alive compared to the deserted castle halls from last night, and Asuma travelled through with a pep in her step. Asking several villagers for directions to the market, the poison taster neared the area lined with merchant stalls and shops.

The crowd grew louder as Asuma drew closer, but above the chatter, she could make out an odd conversation. "It's not that strange to want an apology for being run into, now is it?" remarked a whiny male voice. A familiar female voice responded, "That's why I already apologized!" Asuma moved through the gathering of villagers, searching for the voice.

Asuma's eyes widened when she found that it belonged to Umeko. Two rough looking men surrounded her, sneers on their scruffy faces. It wasn't clear what the situation was yet, but Umeko was unmistakably distressed.

Asuma rushed over to her, waved for her friend and yelled, "Umeko! This way!" "Yahiko!" Umeko exclaimed, startled to see the familiar face, but before she could say anymore, Asuma ran between her and the men, grabbing the maid's hand and dragging her away. The man with the whiny voice and scrawny arms shouted, "Who the hell are you?!" His companion, a blonde haired brute of a man, reached for Asuma's sleeve but could not catch her in time.

As the two women ran down the village street, Umeko asked, "What are you doing here, Yahiko? I thought you were still at the castle attending to the washing!" "I was running an errand. You're going to dodge left up ahead," Asuma replied.

"What?!"

"I'm a faster runner than you in my hakama trousers. I'll go straight to keep them off of you, just go!"

Asuma pushed Umeko into the side alley, and bolted forward with all her might. From behind she could hear the brute yell out, "Get back here, you little bastard!" Asuma kept looking forward, relieved that they had kept following her and not Umeko.

With burning legs and heaving chest, after running for what felt like ages,the young woman ducked quickly into a side alley and leaned against the wall, putting her hands on her thighs and leaning over in exhaustion. She stood back up, heaving a sigh of relief as she brushed the kicked up dirt from her hakama. This was one time she was grateful for having been dressed in men's clothing.

Asuma decided to head back to the castle to see if Umeko had made it home safely, walking down the alley, when around the corner appeared the scrawny thug. "Haha, you thought we were actually going to let you run on home? Think again, boy!" he whined and Asuma backed up in retreat. She turned around to run the other way down the alley, but she hit something solid, falling back onto the ground. The blonde man was grinning down at her evilly, the two blocking her only escapes.

The brute pounded his fist into his hand and growled, "We can't let a pip squeak just run away after taking our woman from us…" He reached for the poison taster's collar and she struggled to scoot back in the dirt to avoid his grasp. She was only drawing closer to the beanpole and he laughed, "We aren't going to go easy on you either, can't go down without a fight to a brat like you!"

As he whined, he lifted Asuma up by the collar of her kimono, tearing the collar from the stress. Asuma yelped, the bandages binding her chest clearly visible. The one who lifted her coquettishly remarked, "What have I come across? You're a woman too, huh?" Asuma tried to yank him away as his friend responded, "Now this is a real treat. I think she deserves something really special for showing us her softer side…"

The thin man turned Asuma around and grabbed her arms forcefully. He appraised her up and down, "Now that I look at you, You're a cute one aren't you? Little pudgy, but who wouldn't like having more woman to feel?" Asuma could sense the fear rising in her chest as her eyes began to water. An ice cold hand crawled across her side towards her stomach while the beanpole wrapped his fingers around her throat so she couldn't scream.

Mustering all of the courage within herself, Asuma kicked the whiner as hard as she could in the shin while stomping back onto the brute's foot. The thin one doubled over in pain, holding his leg, but his partner yelled, "This would turn out better for you if you just fucking stayed still!" His thick fist seemed to move in slow motion as Asuma watched it swing towards the right of her face. She had no time to duck the punch and her head turned with a force she had never felt before as the attacker's knuckles connected deep into her temple and the apple of her cheek.

Asuma hit the side of the building hard, her body numb and her ears ringing but she could hear a familiar voice yell out, "What the hell are you doing over there?" She strained to turn her head towards the voice, and her good eye widened in surprise. Lord Katakura Kojuro was walking down the alley towards the punks with an aura so calm, that Asuma allowed herself to slump to ground, trusting she'd been rescued. The beanpole lept from the dirt, hobbling from the kick to his shin and yelled, "What're you looking at? Trying to show my girl a good time and your ass is getting in the way of that!"

It was a pathetic lie, and Kojuro growled, "Go." It reverberated the same forcefulness of a tiger's roar and Asuma chilled at the sound of it. He stalked forward, unsheathing his katana so slowly that the blade sang from the metal sliding against sheath. The men started backing up, but once Kojuro dropped into stance with both hands on his katana's hilt, they panicked and started to run, no longer having the upper hand in the fight.

Even in her daze, Asuma noticed her chest still exposed and hurriedly covered herself with what was left of her topcoat. The right side of her face was now inflamed from the punch and her heart was beating way too fast from panic, wondering if Kojuro had seen her wrappings or not and connected it with the thug calling her "his girl". The woman looked at her savior wearily, and he grabbed her under her arms, lifting her up as he said, "It appears that our new recruit is quite the troublemaker, indeed." Asuma looked up to see exasperation instead of anger in his eyes, the soft gaze she knew finally back on his face. "Thank-you, Lord Kojuro," Asuma bowed, but Kojuro forced her to stand back up, holding her chin in his hand as he examined where she was hit. The skin was bright red on her cheek, but her eye was quickly purpling.

His brow knitted at the sight but he tried to overlook it, asking, "Have you finished your shopping?" Holding back tears, and chest throbbing with buried sobs, Asuma shook her head. Kojuro smiled, "You really have been busy, haven't you?" He let out a long sigh, escorting Asuma out of the alley as he exclaimed, "Come on, I'll help you. Quickly get what you need." She looked up at him confused, "You're coming with me?"

"How else am I supposed to keep you out of trouble? Lord Masamune has requested you cook for him this evening. I have to make sure you're back in order to fulfill his wish."

Asuma felt he was fibbing, but accepted his words anyways and the two marched off to the market. "Thank-you… for helping me back there," she quietly mumbled. The samurai waved his hand and calmly said, "Think nothing of it. I would've been unable to relax if I knew you were out here getting yourself hurt." He was trying to be rough with Leanne, like a father to his disobedient child, but he really didn't sound bothered by helping Asuma. His body exuded such a natural calm, and Asuma tried to be like him, calm and collected.

After gathering the appropriate meats and vegetables along with a few seasonings, the two walked back to the castle in silence, Asuma filled to the brim with thankfulness.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Hairpin

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 4 - The Hairpin

Once back at the castle, Asuma headed to Masamune's secret house and put her groceries away. Kojuro had left to attend to his lord and she was left alone, the house seeming eerily quiet. Her knees buckled from underneath herself, and the woman allowed herself to cry. The tears hurt as they streamed from her swollen right eye, causing her head to pound with more pain. The chase, the assault that had almost escalated into rape, the hit to her face… It was too much for Asuma to hold in and she wept into her kimono sleeves freely.

If she had been a man, her skin would've never experienced the filth of the men's hands treating her as a body to abuse for their own pleasure. If she had been a man, the magistrate would've never grown so furious over rejected advances, threatening her family's restaurant. If she had been a man, she would've been able to go off to battle with her father and protect him. These thoughts scratched at her mind, and Asuma laid her head on the ground crying with a ferocity that made her eyes flow with salted tears and her nose clog with mucus even more. Her mouth hung open with a grimace of internal pain, saliva dripping from her lips as the dirt became mud from her anguish.

After letting everything go, Asuma stood from the ground, wiping the mess from her face. The pounding heart in her chest began to calm and Asuma's thoughts began to clear, having reached a sort of catharsis from the weeping. She left the small house and headed back to the castle.

Walking back to where the laundry was being washed, she hoped to find Umeko safe and sound, back to her work. Sure enough, the maid was hanging clothes to dry when Asuma approached her outside. Umeko turned from her chore, and upon spotting her savior, rushed up to Asuma, practically tripping over her skirts to greet her friend. Umeko kept bowing repeatedly as an endless stream of thank-yous fell from her lips. The maid stared at Asuma's injury with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Yahiko, I can never thank-you enough for saving me. Even getting hurt to protect me… I never meant for any of this to happen," Umeko said in a melancholy tone. Asuma put a hand on Umeko's arm and calmly said, "None of this was your doing, Umeko. I wanted to help my friend who needed it." The maid smiled at being called "friend" and the two went back to work on the laundry.

That evening, Asuma headed back to the small house to begin preparing Masamune's dinner. She skillfully cut the chicken breast into bite sized pieces, moving onto chopping the onions, garlic and ginger root she bought from the market.

Caught up in focusing on cooking, Asuma started upon hearing the door open. Kojuro walked in and Asuma greeted him. He had not expected her to already be in the house preparing the food and he asked, "Oh you're already here? Please, allow me." He moved to the counter beside her, awaiting her instructions.

Asuma grumbled to herself in her thoughts. The retainer was not the best cook and would probably only get in the way, but he was determined to help. "Do you know where the mortar and pestle are?" She asked, and Kojuro pointed to a cabinet, "It's in there. Oh, wait! I'll fetch it for you." With his height, Kojuro easily retrieved the tools. He knew more about where things were located in the kitchen, and Asuma took back her thought that he wouldn't be very helpful.

While Asuma crushed the garlic into a paste with the mortar and pestle, Kojuro looked upon the food she had already prepared. "As I said, you truly are skilled with cooking," he exclaimed, watching the woman intently. Asuma gave a weak smile, "I've had years of experience is all. Though, honestly, some people are more suited to it than others."

"Well, that is probably true."

"But don't take it as an insult. Those who cannot cook make up for it with a better palate. I'm sure that if someone had told whoever made the onigiri last night that they were too salty, they would've been able to adjust the taste the next time they made it."

"Ah, so that's how it is."  
"Yep. I've made plenty of mistakes myself, but when I was younger, my father was always there to not only correct me, but to make things better. He taught me to never give up, and to always improve."

"What a wonderful parent."

Kojuro had said the last remark so quietly that Asuma wondered if she was even meant to hear it. She smiled at the compliment he gave her father, all the same.

The meats were rubbed with salt and arranged on skewers interspersed with onions, while the garlic from earlier was boiled with ginger root. Asuma let it simmer with other spices and additions into a sort of sauce. The sauce was poured over the kabobs and the food grilled over the kitchen fire, placed on a tray once finished. As if sensing that the food was done cooking, Masamune entered the house and silently sat upon the tatami mats. Asuma retrieved a plate for him and offered it to the daimyo with a smile. He took the plate and dragged each piece of food off the bamboo skewers with his chopsticks before popping them in his mouth and savoring the flavor.

Asuma waited anxiously, hoping the yakitori was to his liking. Masamune finished his last skewer and held the plate towards Asuma. She gratefully took it, putting more food upon it and handing it back to the Dragon. The ritual was repeated until the tray of food was empty. Asuma internally sighed with relief, glad the food was good enough.

"Can't seem to stop your hungry chopsticks tonight, can we?" Kojuro laughed, amused at Masamune having finished all of the food. Masamune glowered, "Got a problem?"

"Not at all. If I did, I would've already stopped them for you."

Masamune responded to Kojuro's quips with the slightest upturn of the corners of his mouth. The lord sat deeply upon the mats, watching Asuma wash the dishes, Kojuro calmly watching guard over everything.

With the dishes put away, Asuma bowed to the two lords, headed for the door and began to say, "My lords, good ni-" but before she could finish her sentence Masamune interrupted, "Wait." Asuma stopped in her tracks and turned around, the One-Eyed Dragon's unreadable gaze making her heart beat faster. Having left his seat upon the floor, Masamune walked right up to Asuma with confident steps. "Come with me for just a moment," he said softly, and Asuma nodded her head, following Masamune to the garden behind the house while Kojuro stayed inside.

Outside, a small pond reflected the moonlight in its waters, grass and reeds growing around it. Stones and boulders that had been carefully chosen for their shape and texture had been artfully arranged amongst the trees, flowers, pathways, and zen garden with its raked sand. The palisades of the castle rose high in the background, pine trees growing amongst it's rocks. It was said that pines symbolized eternal life and immortality, meant to bring good luck.

Asuma was swept up in the beauty, having only seen the inside of the castle and only part of the palace grounds. But the view was not why Masamune had brought her outside. "You got hurt today," said the breeze of his voice, pulling Asuma back to Earth. Asuma instinctively brought a hand up to her face and muttered, "Yes, I did…"

"I hope it heals soon."

"Thank-you, Lord Masamune."

The few words he said made it known that he was concerned. "You said your family has a small restaurant in the capital, didn't you?" Masamune asked, changing the subject. Asuma let out a "Yes," in a startled voice.

"Is it the one I'm thinking of? Absolute Victory? What you made today is something I often order when I go there. Did you cook at your family's restaurant? The flavors were exactly the same."

"Oh, I…" 

Masamune looked down at her with a gaze that locked her in place. Asuma began to panic, the blood pounding in her ears as she searched for something to say. She stared into his emerald eye, the moon shining silver in its reflection, as if it was captured in his iris. Masamune was still waiting for an answer, but the woman stood in awe of the once cold gaze that now held a hint of warmth. This was the eye she stared into so often back at the restaurant, the one that unknowingly had intrigued her heart.

Breaking the silence, Masamune spoke, "Are you… the daughter?" The excitement sunk to the bottom of Asuma's stomach and in a panicked response said, "I'm her twin!"

"Her twin?"

"I worked in the back mostly… and people do say I'm effeminate sometimes, but I'm her male twin."

The statement of her false gender came out strong as if making up for the lie behind it. Masamune looked away apologetically, "Ah, so you're twins. Forgive me if you were hurt by my thinking you were your sister." Her lie had been accepted, but a bitter twang hit Asuma's heart with how readily Masamune had accepted it. She tried to reason the pain away, telling herself that any punishment could have been used on her and her family for her deceit, but the hurt still lingered. Was this really trust if it was built upon a lie?

Again, Masamune broke the silence, "I always go to your family's restaurant when I'm in the capital." "I know… my sister told me of how you visited often. I'm grateful you frequented our restaurant, Lord Masamune," Asuma said. Masamune's eye opened wide in surprise and he tried to ask calmly, "Your sister… told you about me?"

"I apologize if it was out of place for me to say so. She always talks about her favorite customers, and, once I saw you, I knew it must be you. With your distinct features she described."

Asuma gestured to the One-Eyed Dragon's eye patch and he nodded in understanding, "I see." He reached into the pocket of his pine-green robes, and pulled something out while he continued, "I'm sure you will want to write a letter to them soon. When you do, will you send this with it?" Asuma's brows raised with a questioning look. He presented her with a small box and Asuma slowly opened it. Inside was a silver hairpin on a bed of black silk. The comb held an inky black sky painted in it's curves, with delicate gray clouds on top. A silver moon shone above the clouds while white dots, stars, dotted the backdrop. Silvery chains with pearls and sapphires on their ends dripped off the end of the comb.

The beauty of the hairpin took Asuma's breath away and she asked, "What's this?" Masamune replied, "Your sister's hairpin was broken during the fight with the magistrate's men, no?"

"Y-yes, it was broken. It was a gift from our father to her."

"Yes, you told me last night while you cooked. I can't imagine how upset she must be to have lost it. This is the least I can do for her."

"So this… This is for me-"

Asuma choked on her sentence and recovered, "I mean, my sister." Masamune nodded, "Yes. I'd like you to give it to her for me." A fire roared in Asuma's chest as she realized that Masamune had been worried about her ever since that day. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things that needed to be said, but she settled for, "Thank-you, milord. I know for certain she will be ecstatic to receive this." She smiled up at him, and Masamune smiled back. "I'd like you to make dinner again tomorrow," he said, looking out into the garden. Nodding her head, Asuma replied with an overjoyed feeling, "It would be my pleasure!"

With dinner and conversations over with, Asuma bid Masamune and Kojuro a good night and headed back to the servant's quarters. As she curled up under the covers of her bedroll, she took out the box holding the hairpin in it. Ever since leaving the capital, a constant feeling of anxiety had followed Asuma around. Of course she had many things to worry about, and she missed her family. But looking at the hairpin eased her pain.

Asuma was thankful for being able to take Yahiko's place, her ability to cook the only thing saving her thus far, and reaffirming the fact she had made the right choice. Remembering the night sky and bright moon, Asuma prayed Yahiko would take care of their mother and that at night they would feel closer to her, knowing they were all looking up at the same sky. As her mind turned, Asuma drifted to sleep, dreaming of Yahiko thumping his chest proudly, swearing to protect his mama.

Lord Masamune returned to his room, letting out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his black hair. "Excuse me, Lord Masamune," called Kojuro's voice from the other side of the sliding bedroom door. The lord took a deep breath and responded, "Come in." Kojuro quietly entered the room and lowered himself to his knees. Masamune looked at him curiously, "Well?"

"I did not take my eyes off of him all day. I do not think you are mistaken, milord."

"I see."

"What about you? I didn't expect the two of you to go out into the garden."

"I just asked a few questions."

"About the restaurant?"

Masamune pressed his lips together in frustration for only a moment, "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Kojuro." His retainer apologized immediately, but continued to speak, "Regardless, it has been too long since I've seen you eat the way you have the last few nights, Lord Masamune. Do you really enjoy the food that much?" "I guess I do," Masamune mumbled. Lord Kojuro nodded, taking the non-committal answer in stride. "I shall see to it that you have as much of it as you like," the retainer said, and Masamune looked at him quite pleased, making Kojuro smile.

The next morning, not long after Asuma had awoken, Lord Masamune sent a retainer to bring her to the main hall. Upon entering, Asuma bowed, "Milord?" As if a wave of deja vu hit her, Lord Masamune and Lord Kojuro were sitting in the hall just as they had been in the royal chambers yesterday. "You sent for me?" She spoke again. As she wondered what they could want, the two men stood and Kojuro spoke slowly, "Yahiko, we wish you to leave your position as poison taster and become a page." Asuma took a step back as if someone had given her a hard shove to the chest, "What?"

"I've been watching you these past two days. You've proven yourself beyond a doubt to be a good cook, and you putting yourself in harm's way to rescue our maid shows your strong sense of morality and justice. And so, we would like to give you the opportunity to focus on your culinary skills."

"I… I um… T-thank-you, milords."

Dumbstruck, Asuma did not know what to do except bow to them. When she stood back up she asked, "Lord Kojuro, does this mean I will be Lord Masamune's page, or yours?" Masamune spoke up instead, "As of today, you will serve me."


	6. Chapter 5 - Old Friends

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 5 - Old Friends

Lord Masamune looked sternly at Asuma after telling her she was to be his new page. "Have Kojuro tell you the rest," was all he said before swiftly walking out of the main hall. Kojuro walked closer to Asuma and proclaimed, "All right, so allow me to explain your duties and our expectations of you. In short, you will be in charge of seeing to Lord Masamune's personal affairs and possessions." Asuma nodded her head, wondering if she could really live up to their expectations.

Kojuro motioned for Asuma to sit and she did so, the lord following suit. He cleared his throat and continued, "Now, you have definitely made a huge leap as far as your social status. Being Lord Masamune's page will mean you too are an important part of this castle, some will see you as a noble. Don't let it go to your head. You will be cleaning Lord Masamune's clothing, his armor and his weapons. We will also begin combat training with you. You will practice your reading and writing, along with horseback riding, archery, and falconry. On top of all of this, you are to prepare Lord Masamune's meals. Any questions?" Asuma thought for a moment and asked, "Does this combat training include martial arts?"

"Yes. If need be, a page is to protect their lord with their life in battle. However, we may make exceptions for you."

Kojuro shrugged his shoulders, not quite sure what those exceptions would be himself. He propped himself up with his arms on his thighs, explaining the situation more, "Considering we have made the son of a restaurant owner a page, even if the restaurant was in Kyoto, we realize that you would've had no reason to undergo any formal education. In your spare time, begin studying. But your main focus will be providing safe meals for Lord Masamune." Asuma nodded in understanding.

Kojuro lowered his voice, a look of ferocity in his eyes, "Although you may not be given all of the same duties a formal page would be given, you are not to think that you may shirk any of your duties at all." "Of course not, Lord Kojuro!" Asuma said hurriedly. She wouldn't have dreamt of it.

"Don't assume that you're required to be perfect, all we ask is that you put Lord Masamune above all others."  
"I understand."

"If there is something you do not understand, do not hesitate to ask. It will save not only you, but others a lot of trouble."

"I will!"

Asuma nodded with a self-assured smile. Although the thought of having such an important position confounded her and made her nervous, she wasn't about to let her confidence slip. Many people were standing on her shoulders, and Asuma could not let them down. Trust had been given to her, and she wanted to pay it back in kind.

Kojuro stood and asked, "Any other questions?" Asuma also stood, straightening her shoulders. She remembered what Kojuro had said about following her, knowing for sure he had to have seen the whole exchange of her assaulters discovering she was a woman. Not knowing why Kojuro hadn't brought it up confused Asuma and she shoved her anxiety into the pit of her stomach. "No, I have no other questions. Thank-you, Lord Kojuro," came her solemn reply and she bowed.

Kojuro nodded, crossing his arms, "Very well then. Let me give you your first task. We have guests of Lord Masamune's arriving. See to it that their room is properly furnished and nothing is out of place." Asuma bowed once more, following Kojuro out of the main hall.

The woman put a hand to the side of her face, the hot skin welcoming the coolness of her fingers. Her head was pounding. Each time Asuma bowed, it felt as if the blood was rushing to her wound, putting unwanted pressure against her eye. Although she could see out of her eye better than yesterday, the skin around it was a dark purple wavering on the point of blackness. Shrugging off the pain, Asuma continued to the guest bedroom, ready to accomplish her first assignment as Masamune's page. Preparing the room and castle for a guest's arrival wasn't so much as a menial task to keep Asuma busy, but an opportunity for her to learn the ins and outs of how a castle was run.

"How is your eye doing today, Yahiko?" Umeko asked when she bumped into Asuma entering the guest room with fresh sleeping robes and towels. Asuma sighed and replied, "It is a horrible color, but considering how swollen it was yesterday, I'd say I'm healing."

"Oh good, I'm glad. I hear that you are Lord Masamune's page now. Much safer than poison taster, no?"

"Yes, I am. I sure hope I'm in a much safer position."

"It's got to be a tough job, but perhaps this will help."

Umeko handed Asuma a hard candy wrapped in wax paper, smiling from ear to ear. She left with a wave, back out into the hallway that was overrun with busy servants rushing from place to place to prepare the castle. Asuma tried to call out a "thank-you" when she realized what she had been given, but Umeko had already joined the busy current of castle staff members.

Asuma situated the linens she had been carrying and moved to put the candy in her left sleeve. All through the day, several maids had given her candies as condolences for her injury as well as congratulations for her promotion. Though congratulations was a stretch. The exchange usually involved looks of pity, the castle still convinced Masamune was demonic. It was an odd practice Asuma had never experienced, and her left arm was now weighted with so many candies that she had no idea what to do with them all. Not only were the maids throwing pity upon her, but Masamune's retainers were doing the same. Asuma stood in the guest room, wondering if she was in a safer position after all.

Caught up in her thoughts, Asuma jumped when a young retainer called for her from the doorway. He was a young and tall fellow with black hair and piercing blue eyes. "You're the new page, right?" "He's got to be, come over here kid," called another retainer, this one a middle-aged man with thick shoulders and arms and short brown hair. Asuma walked over and introduced herself, "Yes I am. My name is Yahiko." The younger introduced himself as Rui and the older Akizu. Rui frowned and said, "My sympathies."

"Sympathies?"

Akizu spoke up, "The young lord doesn't respect us or our traditions as much as he should. Surely not as much as his father, Lord Date, used to." The girl was confused but also put off by the insult, crossing her arms, "What do you mean by that?" Rui put his hands on his hips, "They're polar opposites. Young Date doesn't look at us, let alone speak to us. Lord Date was nothing like that, he took an active interest in us." Akizu nodded, "And, I hear he completely destroyed the enemy in the last battle. Turned it into a complete blood bath. No amount of blood or tears can placate that man's heart."

"I wish I could serve someone I could completely trust," Rui followed with, but Asuma was no longer listening to the two. This was not the Lord Masamune she was slowly beginning to know. Such a man would've never spared her life that first night on the southside of the castle, let alone given her a replacement for her hairpin. Frowning at the two, Asuma excused herself with a bow, claiming she had another errand to run.

She left the room, eyes to the floor and sick to her stomach when she suddenly ran into someone. Asuma stumbled back and began to say, "I'm so terribly sor-" but she cut herself short when she realized she had run into Lord Masamune. He had been standing outside of the room, listening to what Rui and Akizu were proclaiming about him. His eye held no fury and his lips no frown, his face completely emotionless. Asuma looked away in shame, knowing she should've said something to defend him.

The two retainers were still talking in the room, clearly audible in the hallway. "Lord Date was always a kind man, I don't know why he retired and let his son be his successor," drifted Rui's voice to Asuma and Masamune. Trying to break the noise of their conversation, Asuma bowed and said, "Lord Masamune, I'm sor-" but the One-Eyed Dragon cut her short, "Yahiko, I have a request."

"What?"

"It appears I'm out of ink. I would like a new brush as well."

"Y-yes, milord. I will retrieve those immediately."

"Right. Go."

Turning quickly, Masamune swiftly moved back down the hall, the bustle of servants giving him a wide berth as he went. Asuma frowned at the daimyo's lack of emotion, seeing no point in any further attempts at apologizing to him.

Travelling quickly to the village at the bottom of the castle, Asuma hurriedly retrieved more ink and a new brush with the castle funds, practically running back from her errand. She'd be damned if she didn't complete her first direct task from Masamune quickly and efficiently.

As Asuma neared the castle, her heart kept telling her she needed to ask for forgiveness concerning her lack of action when her lord was criticized by his own retainers. Having just taken an oath herself to hold Lord Masamune above all others, it felt as if she was already failing him in that regard, immediately regretting her new position as page.

"Did you see those strange looking men entering the village? Gave me such a shock when they rode in!" a local woman said to another as Asuma walked by. The other exclaimed, "Foreigners? In Yonezawa?"

"They tried to talk to me but they were just so strange that I couldn't stand it and ran away. They're so tall that they must come from a land of giants!"

"No wonder you ran away!"

Asuma stopped in her tracks, having overheard the conversation. The women were looking and pointing somewhere and Asuma turned to look in the direction of their gestures. Back in Kyoto, Asuma had encountered two Europeans, and wondered if these foreigners were the same ones. They brought knowledge of foreign desserts, castella being an instant hit with the locals. They were so curious and optimistic and willing to share their knowledge. Asuma hoped it was them, yearning for some kind of light in her dark day. She strode in the direction the women were pointing, hoping to meet the visitors.

Asuma scurried down the road towards the village moat bridge. "How are we supposed to mingle with the Japanese if everyone we encounter is so shy!" came an accented voice that, despite what they were saying, would've been an otherwise cheerful voice. A more stern one replied, "You call this shy? Haha, these people are such a pain in the-"

"Luis! Do you insist on me having to correct your language every other minute?"

The voices had sounded familiar enough to her, but upon hearing the name of one of the travellers, she ran to the bridge. Seeing the two men, one black haired with stubble on his chin and strange spectacles upon his face, looking like European nobility, the other a blonde haired man dressed in priest's robes, Asuma smiled and called out, "Fran! Luis!" The priest turned around with such a force that his robes swished and the cross hanging around his neck swung like a pendulum. He stuffed the red leather bible under his arm and smiled, "I know that voice!" Beside him, the nobleman's mouth opened wide as he adjusted his black velvet hat and the glasses upon his nose, calling out, "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that really you, Asuma?!"

Asuma put a finger to her lips as she failed in holding back a smile. She was practically crying with happiness when she approached them, bowing hurriedly. Asuma tried to slow her breathing, saying, "What are you two doing all the way out in Oshu province?" The Portuguese gentleman, Francisco, let out a hearty laugh, and with a dramatic flick of his wrist replied, "Ah, my dear, it is purely by the grace of God that we have arrived. But, what has happened to that beautiful face of yours?!" He took Asuma's hand and patted it gently, grimacing at her black eye. The girl flushed red and responded, "It is a noble story, but one that is perhaps best left for another day." Luis, the priest, looked at her solemnly as he crossed himself, "God's divine power truly is great to bring us here to you, and he shall surely heal you quickly for your deeds. We are struggling to find our way to Yonezawa castle, no one here is willing to tell us. Do you happen to know the way?"

"Oh, Luis, could you atleast try to be sociable every now and again. We're greeting an old friend after all!"

"You're sociable enough for the both of us, Francisco. Japan is not your personal playground to romp around in, you know. So, where's Yonezawa castle?"

Luis smiled kindly at Asuma with his last sentence. The girl could not help but laugh at their banter, sounding as if they were an old married couple. She readjusted the small shopping package under her arm and said, "I was actually on my way back to Yonezawa before I came to see you two. I will show you the way." She waved them on and they set off through the village to the second moat that separated the castle from the jokamachi.

On their short journey, Francisco questioned Asuma, "Are you staying at Yonezawa castle right now?" Asuma pursed her lips and replied, "I am but I have a confession. I'm staying there under the guise of my younger brother, Yahiko. I've just been made Lord Masamune's page actually. So, I beg of you two to call me Yahiko, and pretend I am a boy. I can't risk being found out for the sake of my family!"

"Lying is a sin, according to the bible," Luis frowned, and Asuma stared daggers at him. Luis cleared his throat at her vile stare, "It is no matter now. The damage has been done." Francisco patted Asuma on the back, "I will pray that God's love will bring you forgiveness. Your actions have been done out of selflessness after all. A simple lie to protect your family. Surely God will understand that more than anyone else, yes, Luis?" The priest relented and nodded as the two men gave Asuma small smiles of encouragement. Asuma let out a heavy sigh thanking them both. She was not the only one who knew her secret now, and that brought her a small amount of comfort.

As the group approached the Yonezawa castle walls, the gate guard approached them. He knew Asuma was allowed inside with no issue, but he stared at her friends curiously and asked her, "Who are these odd men?" Looking back at the two Europeans, Asuma told the guard, "This is Francisco of Portugal and Father Luis of the Catholic Church, they wish to-" But upon hearing the names, the guard shouted for the gates to be opened.

Shouts rang out towards the castle of their arrival, and the three were lead inside by the guard. Asuma was confused by all of the hustle and bustle, but when they approached the castle, a welcoming procession of maids, servants and retainers were there to greet them, Kojuro at the head. Upon the realization that Fran and Luis were the two esteemed guests the castle was receiving, her cheeks and ears began to turn a bright red color.

"Welcome to Yonezawa castle. Allow me to escort you to see Lord Masamune," Kojuro said with a bow after having given Asuma a look of confusion. The two foreigners bowed in return and Asuma moved behind them, wanting to avoid any immediate questioning as to why she was with the castle quests.

As the group approached the main hall, Kojuro slid open the wide panel doors and announced with a bow, "Lord Masamune, I would like to present Francisco of Portugal and Father Luis of the Catholic Church." Masamune stood from his padded dais while Fran and Luis entered the room, bowing deeply to the One-Eyed Dragon. Kojuro pulled Asuma by the arm into the main hall with him, and the two stood on either side of Masamune, only sitting when he did.

"I hope your travels here were not too difficult," Masamune said in a soft voice, the two men before him visibly relaxing. Fran smiled and replied, "Actually, milord, your page Yahiko encountered us outside of the village and led us here." Luis nodded while adding to his friend's statement, "Having met Yahiko before, back in Kyoto, it was quite refreshing to have a familiar face bring us to this splendid castle." Masamune briefly turned to Asuma, and then back to the foreigners, "I can hardly believe you are all friends." Fran chuckled, "We could hardly believe it ourselves when we spotted him. Such is the grace of God, Lord Date."

"Perhaps."

"From our visits in the old capital, Yahiko was a great help to us. As you could imagine, not many locals freely approach us, but Yahiko welcomed us like any other person, learning from us as we learned from him."

Luis nodded, holding his bible close, "Our God rewards those, just as Yahiko has been, who are selfless and dedicated to the service of others." "And we would like to serve you too, Lord Date. All we ask for is permission for Luis to learn more of your culture as he spreads his gospel, while I am free to sell my wares from across the seas," Francisco exclaimed with a bow. He continued, "Of course, we are not here to harass any of your people, milord. We shall only interact with those who wish to interact with us."

Masamune thought for a moment before saying, "I cannot answer you immediately, but I shall consider it." Practically overjoyed at not being outright rejected, the two men smiled and bowed deeply in thanks to Masamune. Having expressed their gratitude to the daimyo, they bid him farewell while Asuma showed them to their room upon Kojuro's prodding.

Once inside the guest quarters, Luis and Fran marvelled at the beautiful panels and scrolls, before resting on the floor cushions. Asuma frowned at the two, "It appears you are no closer to getting what you wanted." Fran waved her off, "It is quite all right. We never expect any province to accept us right away, but not being completely turned away is also very good. All we can do is look forward to the future as we continue travelling and sharing our knowledge."

Asuma bowed to them and went to close the sliding door but Luis spoke up, "You know, long ago, we inadvertently wandered into a battle between the Sanada and Date clans. Masamune protected us from getting hurt on that battlefield. This may be God's way of letting us repay that debt by enriching the lives of his people." Asuma smiled, leaving the two to rest in peace and quiet. Their optimism warmed her heart and she walked to Masamune's chambers to deliver the ink and quill with a newfound respect for her lord.

Once again, that night, Asuma was back in Masamune's private annex away from the castle, preparing dinner. She was making tempura steak, still trying to avoid cooking Masamune seafood for the time being. The kitchen smelled of heated lard that was sizzling in a large pan, the tempura batter in a bowl next to a tray of thin strips of steak.

As she dropped the steak into the thick batter, and then put it into the lard, Kojuro entered the house. He walked over to the cooking fires and spoke louder than normal to compensate for the popping and crackling of frying meat, "Yahiko, Your room has been arranged in the castle. After your duties for tonight, you can gather your things and Umeko will show you where to go." Asuma bowed with a bright smile on her face, "Thank you, Lord Kojuro!"

Asuma turned the meat over in the pan with her cooking chopsticks in order to brown the other side. She looked up from the pan and asked, "May I ask you a question?" In typical Kojuro fashion, he crossed his arms, "What is it?"

"I do not wish to step out of bounds, but… what kind of person is Lord Masamune? He doesn't interact with me very much and…"  
"What exactly do you think you do not know?"

Kojuro burrowed his eyebrows, his face written with suspicion, but also dismay. Asuma tried to keep her hands busy by putting fresh cloths in a basket, placing the cooked tempura inside to drain. She muttered, "He isn't the way my sister described him, and he isn't the way people in the castle describe him… they… um…" A deep sigh escaped Kojuro's lungs, fearing the conversation would turn to that topic. "So you've heard the rumors, then," he asked softly.

"I have. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, you are not at fault. However, I'd like to give you a question in return. What do you think of Lord Masamune?"

Asuma looked away from her cooking instead to Kojuro, his face now serious. He began, "Everything I will tell you now is nothing but the truth. You already know he killed everyone at our last battle. You also know that he will not eat in front of his retainers." Asuma nodded, "Yes, I do."

"But, the Date Masamune you know from your restaurant is just as real. It is up to you to decide which reality is truth."

Kojuro picked up the cooking chopsticks, turning the tempura over in the pan. He had made a habit of helping Asuma each time she cooked, but he seemed in need of keeping his hands busy just as Asuma did from the heavy subject. Placing the chopsticks back down, Kojuro began again, "The Katakura clan has served the Date clan loyally for a long time. I was a young page during Masamune's father, Terumune's reign. When Masamune became older, I was assigned to be his personal assistant. Now that he has taken over his father's title, I have become his most trusted retainer. No one knowing him better than I do, I think he is worthy of his position as Lord of the Date Clan."

Asuma let his words sink in, watching his eyes, the fine wrinkles around them standing out from the cooking flames, looking as if he was a father proud of his son. The two finished cooking the rest of the tempura in silence, the steak now resting in the basket so the cloth would soak up the extra oil.

As if on purpose, Kojuro left the house to attend to something, and Masamune entered in his place. "Lord Masamune," Asuma began, leaving the kitchen so she could kneel on the ground, bowing to him with her head touching the floor. "What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for what happened outside of the guest bedroom."

Masamune stood over her, "Oh, that? No need to apologize." He sounded calm and nonchalant, as if the situation was nothing at all. Asuma looked up from the floor, surprised, but Masamune's face held no emotion. "I've known from the start not to hope for their trust. Just as the Europeans say, they only expect God's love for the love of men is worthless," he added, his tone soothing, but his words were not. Asuma struggled to smile at him, wishing his negative outlook was instead positive, but unable to do anything about it herself.

She took a deep breath, "Even so, I wanted to apologize to you all the same. As your page, it was my duty to defend you as my Lord. My failure to do so is disgraceful and deserving of an apology from me to you, Lord Masamune. Also-" but she was cut short as Masamune sighed, "What now?"

"I remembered something my sister had told me once, the night you gave me the hairpin for her. You were the one who defended our restaurant against the thugs that tried to destroy it, weren't you?"

"Well, about that-"  
"Thank you so much. My sister has been wanting to thank you ever since you helped save my family's business. Although I am not her, in her stead I sincerely want to thank you."

Asuma bowed to the floor again, "Lord Kojuro taught me that everything you hear from others is their reality, not our own. It is up to us to discover our own truth. And, in my own truth, I have come to trust and revere you, Lord Masamune. I trust that you are the man who saved my sister and wished to make amends by gifting her a new hairpin." Struggling to hold back her emotion, Asuma clenched her jaw and released it before finishing, "And I want you to trust me. That is why I want to apologize and beg for your forgiveness."

A moment of silence passed between the two before Masamune replied quietly, "Are you done?" Asuma looked up, somewhat dumbstruck. She had just poured her heart and soul into her apology, and to receive such a response was very unexpected. Masamune had gotten himself a plate of the tempura steak, eating one of the slices as he looked down at her. In between bites he said, "I'm hungry." Asuma chuckled to herself, leaving the floor and moving back into the kitchen, "Yes, of course, my apologies. Let me get out of your way." She smiled at him as he ate the fried meat, not completely sure if he had accepted her apology or not, but no sign of anger emanated from his person. This was a relief in and of itself.

Asuma began to wash the dirtied dishes, finishing with the Dragon's plate once the meat had all been eaten. She wiped her hands dry and was leaving the kitchen when Masamune grabbed her by the shoulder and spoke, "Yahiko. For now… I trust your food." "Thank-you so much, milord!" Asuma replied, taking the not so nice words and turning them into a thought that left open the opportunity for her to earn his trust.

After Asuma had left for the castle, Masamune did so as well, Kojuro meeting him outside of the private house. The retainer said, "Milord, Hatakeyama has offered to make peace." "We'll talk in my room," Masamune replied. Kojuro nodded his head and began to walk back towards the castle, but he turned around, realizing Masamune had not followed him and was still just outside of the house. Masamune called out, "Kojuro." The retainer slowly walked back, answering, "Yes?"

"Yahiko is an odd fellow, isn't he?"

"How so?" Kojuro tilted his head, wondering what Masamune had meant by that, but the daimyo said, "To my room," leaving Kojuro curious as to what his lord's thoughts were about his page.

Asuma still wore a smile on her face as she followed Umeko to her new room, carrying the chest she had been given her first day at Yonezawa, each servant given one to keep their belongings in. She didn't have many things inside of it, making the move very simple. The two women entered the small room, candle lanterns giving the space a soft ambient lighting. A wooden table was off to the side of the room with cushions around it and a pile of books on top of it. An ornate vase sat underneath of a green scroll that displayed in kanji a poem about the night sky during spring. They were the only items of decoration in the room but it was enough for Asuma.

She put the heavy wooden chest down on the side opposite of the table, and was about to open it to rearrange her things, when out of the corner of her eye, sitting beside the door was a beautiful 13-stringed koto made of kiri wood. "Umeko, look!" Asuma said excitedly, pulling the instrument from the wall, and sitting down on the floor in front of out. Umeko looked it over and said, "That is so beautiful! I didn't know you knew how to play the koto, Yahiko."

"My Uncle is a landowner, and when we used to visit his farm as children, my Aunt would teach me how to play on her koto."

Umeko smiled, closing the door behind her and kneeling down beside Asuma. The page retrieved a tiny silk bag that had been beside the instrument, pulling out of it three finger picks and placing them on her thumb, index and middle finger. Asuma tested out the pitch of each string, adjusting their bridges before she plucked out a melody she had memorized from her lessons. The instrument came to life with sound, the oriental music filling the room with raw emotion. Asuma's fingers moved lithely as the song carried on, plucking at them with her right and manipulating them with her left. The instrument… It was perfect.

Asuma finished the song, basking in the last notes that lingered in the air. Umeko clapped her hands and exclaimed, "That was amazing! Oh, I wish I could listen to you play all night." Asuma chuckled, placing the finger picks back in the silk bag. The two stood up and Umeko said, "I hope you have a good night, Yahiko. I think you've earned it." Asuma smiled, putting a hand to her injury, "I hope so. Sleep well, Umeko." The maid left the room, closing the door behind her.

Asuma sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. She was so relieved to have her own room, and quickly took to placing her bedroll on the ground out of the trunk. She took off the hakama and kimono she had been wearing, throwing them beside the chest so it did not get mixed up with the clean clothes that were inside of it. Her hands untied the bindings around her chest and Asuma quickly unwrapped herself, throwing the bandages into the chest. The air felt amazing against her skin, the bandages having been on since she arrived at the castle so that no suspicions would be raised.

The girl could not help but rub the skin underneath her breasts, for it was itching having been in contact with cloth for so long and unable to breathe. The more she scratched, the more her whole chest began to itch and Asuma indulged in her new found privacy to continue scratching. She slightly grimaced as she gently scraped at her nipples, but if she had been a dog, her leg would've gladly been kicking with the relief her scratching was giving her.

With breasts now red from her efforts, but skin no longer itching, Asuma took out a sleeping robe, and wrapped herself in the cool white cloth. After tying it closed, she swept away the hard candies she had received during the day from the bottom of the trunk and retrieved the box that held the pin Masamune had given her. She then grabbed the bag tucked inside her dirty kimono that held the broken hairpin from her father. Asuma took them both out of their resting places to admire them. The silver night sky adornment stood in contrast to the gold cherry blossom pin, but they were both so beautiful. She put both pins into the same bag, tucking it back into it's hiding place in the kimono. Now she could carry both, keeping them close as a source of comfort.

Footsteps suddenly echoed outside as a voice called, "Yahiko, do you have a moment?" Asuma let a curse out under her breath, closing the chest lid and retying her robes. She tightly crossed her arms over her chest, suffocating her large breasts once more, and called out, "Yeah, come on in." The door slid open to reveal Kojuro and he stepped inside, closing it behind himself. "I hate to bother you so late at night, but there was something I needed to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Kojuro stared at her intensely and asked, "You're a woman, aren't you?"


	7. Chapter 6 - Masamune's Cousin

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 6 - Masamune's Cousin

The question that left Kojuro's lips froze Asuma in place as if her body was a statue. She felt like she couldn't breathe and her arms tightened more and more around her chest, as if doing so would make her breasts disappear. The synapses were firing erratically in the woman's mind while she looked at Kojuro. He wore a questioning expression, but his demeanor was calm. He was waiting for Asuma to say something, and she didn't know what that "something" was.

"Hahahah, good one, Lord Kojuro!" Asuma said heartily, giving him as deep a laugh as she could manage. Her finger delicately wiped away a tear from her hot cheek as she chuckled, hoping that Kojuro would interpret them as tears of laughter, when in fact Asuma was scared out of her mind, praying that Masamune's right hand man bought her lie.

Kojuro nodded, "Yeah, I thought so." His curt reply made Asuma stand up straight. Confused as to whether he believed her or not, the woman picked at the skin at the corners of her fingers. Asuma tried to bury her anxiety, but Kojuro spoke again, "I was kidding around with you. But they're not wrong when they say you have a comely face." The page stared at him, baffled by his words, and Kojuro cleared his throat, continuing, "The maids have been relishing in the fact that Lord Masamune's new page looks so much like a woman. As humans, we can only change our appearance so much, but for heaven's sake, could you try not acting like a woman as well?" "I'm sorry," Asuma responded, clenching and unclenching her jaw.

Kojuro eyed her, hoping his words had been completely understood. With a straightening of her spine and lifting of her chin, Asuma presented a more courageous stature, letting Kojuro know that yes, she got the message loud and clear. "Now that that business is taken care of, we will be hunting with the falcons for three days, starting tomorrow," exclaimed Kojuro as he fixed the collar on his hitatare robes. Asuma nodded, "Understood, milord."

"Good. Make sure you are prepared to accompany us by tomorrow morning. Leave a bag of what you're bringing with you outside your door. I've left you a few texts on Takagari falconry on the table. Again, I apologize for keeping you so late."

The navy blue robes that Kojuro wore waved behind the retainer as he left the room without another word. Not knowing she had been holding in her breath, Asuma exhaled in a dramatic manner, struggling to take in deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves. She had been spared another day of life, still under the guise of Yahiko.

Asuma's legs wobbled with each step she took until she made it to the short table, falling onto the mats beneath her graciously. She had been sure Kojuro had found her out, and the relief of him dismissing the notion had expended her nerves completely. The books seemed to rattle as Asuma retrieved and opened them from her stack of learning materials, her fingers trembling, but after a short while, the pages enveloped her, and she was calm and determined, drinking in as much information as she could. If Asuma was to continue on as a man, she needed to make sure that every inch of her power was devoted to being a proper page.

The next morning approached sooner than expected and greeted Asuma warmly as she laid asleep at the small table. "Yahiko!" came a sharp voice from her room's door, startling Asuma awake. "Hurry, get up!" came the voice again, forcing the half awake woman to rub her eyes, head still foggy with sleep. The door slid open and closed while Asuma stood from the small table. Once her vision started to focus, she noticed Umeko was shoving a large pile of clothes, both cotton and leather, towards her. Before Asuma could say anything to her friend, the maid yelped, "Get dressed as quick as you can, Lord Kojuro said you were needed in Lord Masamune's quarters. Get going!" Umeko rushed out of the room, and Asuma finally kicked into overdrive, dressing hurriedly, and haphazardly throwing her belongings into a bag, practically chucking it outside of her room.

The woman ran down the hall, trying her best to adjust the light leather armor panels she had been given, smoothing down her red and black attire underneath. Her sugegasa rice hat flew off of her head, and Asuma growled. She turned around to retrieve the straw hat and continued once more down the halls until she made it to Masamune's chambers. Out of breath, and stifled by the extra layer of hunting gear over top of her clothes, Asuma called out. "Lord Masamune!" She waited anxiously as she discretely adjusted her chest bindings. "You may enter," came Masamune's barely audible voice and Asuma stepped into his room.

Masamune stood staring at her with his normal expressionless stare, only cloaked in thin white cotton under clothes, his muscled figure very visible beneath the airy cloth. Asuma tied her sugegasa around her neck and let it rest against her back, eyes wide and heart beating from the sight in front of her as she slid the door closed behind her. Masamune pointed to a neatly laid out ensemble of his hunting clothes, commanding, "Dress me." With one deep breath, Asuma bowed and walked over to the pile, remembering as best as she could from her studying what went where.

She started with the green kimono and hakama, then the leather kutsu riding boots, moving up Masamune's waist and buckling on leather plated thigh guards called haidate. The leather falconry casting jacket went on his left arm, and Asuma smoothed out it's leather folds, buckling the sleeve around Masamune's chest. The page was so close to her lord's warmth, and could hear his soft breathing. Their close proximity to one another made Asuma shake with nervousness.

Once the sleeve was on, Asuma retrieved the white cotton uwa-obi, wrapping it around Masamune's hips unsurely, sucking in her own stomach so no part of her was unnecessarily touching the lord. The rest of the gear had been fairly straight forward, but the uwa-obi was what held Masamune's katana and wakazashi, meaning it wasn't a staple hunting item, and Asuma had no clue how to tie it. Masamune noticed his page's hesitation and mumbled, "Hey, hurry it up." Asuma looked dumbfounded and Masamune asked, "What's wrong?" "F-forgive me, milord. I'm not quite sure how to…" Asuma trailed off, hanging her head in shame, expecting some kind of harshness to be yelled at her. However, no such thing came from Masamune's lips. He gently asked, "I see. Will this be your first hunt as well?"

"Yes. As the son of a cook, falconry was never on my list of duties…"

Masamune had been looking at Asuma curiously as they spoke to each other, but smiled at her response. Trying to be encouraging, he said, "Well then, you can learn right now." The One-Eyed Dragon took the cloth ends from Asuma and slowly tied his uwa-obi, untying it and retying it several times so she could clearly see how it was done. He held the ends out for her to take and Asuma grabbed them cautiously before she tied the knot just as she had been shown. Masamune nodded in praise, and Asuma smiled.

Almost finished with the daimyo's dressing, the woman took the sugegasa lying lonely on the side table and placed it delicately on Masamune's head. She was a good bit shorter than him, and found herself staring up at her superior's sculpted jaw while she pulled the silk ribbons of the hat under his chin. Asuma's fingers began to tremble once more as her lord's breath warmed the backs of her hands. His eye was so full of courage and beauty, and Asuma stared at it unashamedly as Masamune focused on something across the room.

Before Asuma could even begin to tie the rice hat, the sliding door to Masamune's room was shoved open with such a force that it nearly jumped out of it's tracks. A steel gray haired young man with a dimpled smile on his face barged into the room while his maroon robes struggled to keep up with his dramatic movements. "Masamune, hurry it up in here! It'll be night before we even make it out to the hunting grounds at this pace!" Came the stranger's jovial voice, Masamune and Asuma both staring at him in surprise.

The daimyo let out a sigh under his breath and grumbled, "Loud as ever, aren't you Shigezane?" The young man waved him off and turned to Asuma, saying, "Well, well, well, you must be Masamune's new page, Yahiko, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Shigezane." Asuma repeated the name as if it were a question. Shigezane frowned at the One-Eyed Dragon and jabbed him with his elbow, "You didn't tell him about me, Masamune?" Nonchalantly, the daimyo looked down at Asuma, as if to tell her that this was normal behavior for the intruder.

Masamune looked back up and replied, "I know you well enough that you introduce yourself more completely on your own than I ever could." Feigning surprise, Shigezane chuckled, "You mean you were looking forward to my introduction? That's my favorite cousin!" Everything seemed to click into place once Asuma heard that the two men were related. The camaraderie and joking between them seemed so perfectly fitting.

Asuma bowed and spoke up, "I apologize for being so rude, Lord Shigezane. I am Yahiko." A blinding smile crossed Masamune's cousin's face, "Of course, of course! I should've known when Kojuro told me that you had the face of a young woman, that he meant you. But your beauty in person far outweighs how he described you! Even with, you know…" Shigezane motioned to his eye, trying to refer to the shiner that was only beginning to fade upon Asuma's face. Asuma tried to smile back, but her skin was prickling at the thought that Kojuro was now freely admitting her effeminate appearance to others. She did not need more people suspicious of her gender.

Interjecting her thoughts, Masamune called out, "Yahiko." Asuma turned around and adjusted her posture as she finished tying the rice hat under Masamune's chin. If only one day she could be on the same level as Kojuro when it came to understanding the One-Eyed Dragon, she'd be set for life in his service.

Once the hat was secure on his head, Masamune left the room, Shigezane following him and Asuma bringing up the rear. As they walked through the halls, Shigezane grabbed one of Asuma's hands, turning it over and exclaimed, "Look at those smooth chubby hands! There's no way you can hold a sword without blistering those things! Want me to train you? You've got some pretty good muscles in your arms, but what is the point in having strength if you can't properly hold your weapon?" Quite flustered, Asuma took her hand back and replied, "I-I appreciate the offer, L-lord Shigezane, but no thank-you…"

As the three rounded the hallway, a high-pitched voice, sounding so clear and regal, called out, "Masamune!" As if knowing what was coming, Masamune said softly, "Shigezane, you and Yahiko go ahead." He stalked off in the other direction, approaching an older woman with long beautiful black hair and piercing brown eyes. She wore a junihitoe, a lavish multi-layered kimono, green, red and gold in it's design with long flowing sleeves.

Asuma and Shigezane stood back from the pair, and Asuma asked, "Lord Shigezane, who is she?" Grabbing the woman's shoulder and giving it a strong grip, Shigezane smiled, "Look at you! A man that knows when to ask others for knowledge is an asset indeed! That's Masamune's mother, Yoshihime." Asuma turned back and watched Masamune with his mother, the pair evidently tense in their body language. Family was something Asuma related to comfort and safety, and seeing the awkward exchange made Asuma uncomfortable.

Forcing Asuma's gaze back to himself with his deep timber, Shigezane said, "There are things you're going to need to know if you're to stay Masamune's page. My cousin never talks about himself, therefore I will tell you about him instead." The jovial expression on his face seemed to fall away as he continued seriously, "Masamune and Yoshihime are not on the best of terms. His younger brother, Kojirou, is her golden child. Which leaves no room for Masamune." Asuma didn't want to believe that any mother could neglect her own child, but the grimaces on both Masamune's and Yoshihime's faces told her that what Shigezane was saying could very well be true.

With a tug on Asuma's sleeve, Shigezane said, "Might as well get a move on. Masamune will get upset if we're just gawking at them while we talk." The page nodded and the two continued through the hall and out of the castle.

As they walked towards the small cluster of horses, retainers and wagons at one of Yonezawa's castle gates, Asuma asked, "Lord Shigezane, you and Lord Masamune seem to get along, don't you?" Shigezane smirked, "Sure do. It'd be weird if I didn't, considering how much I love the guy." Asuma smiled back, relieved to know that Masamune didn't just have her and Kojuro on his side. He also had his cousin.

The page nervously adjusted the black hakama and red kimono underneath of her leather armor as she looked around at the men and their horses. Shigezane took the reins to a white mare from a nearby servant and cooed at the large animal, petting her nose softly. Kojuro walked towards Asuma with a black stallion in one hand and a gray roan mare in the other, handing the reins of the latter to the woman. "Her name is Mayonaka. Take good care of her. Masamune is giving her to you," were Kojuro's only words before he promptly walked away with the stallion.

Asuma stared into Mayonaka's black eyes, rubbing her gray cheeks lovingly. Ever since she was a young girl, Asuma had been fascinated by and loved horses. She had never formally trained in riding the powerful beasts, but at her aunt's farm, she loved bareback riding on the farm steeds. They were short and stocky equines with thick brown fur and shaggy black manes, docile to the point that they'd never hurt a fly. Mayonaka looked so foreign compared to the horses Asuma was used to. The mare was tall and sleek, her muscles rippling with energy and her eyes and ears on constant alert; the epitome of a war horse. "You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?" Asuma asked Mayonaka quietly while rubbing the mare's nose. The equine snorted in response and Asuma couldn't help but chuckle.

All of the retainers grew quiet and Asuma turned to see Masamune stalking from the castle with anger written on his normally emotionless face. Without any words, he took the reins from Kojuro and called out, "Yahiko!" Asuma scurried over, Mayonaka in tow, and temporarily dropped her own reins. She bent her knee, offering it to Masamune and he stepped upon it, mounting his horse swiftly. Once he was upon his black stallion, the rest of the men followed, easily mounting their steeds.

Asuma stood beside her gray mare, gawking at the height of the horse. She wasn't flexible enough to put her left foot in the stirrup, and realizing her predicament, Shigezane laughed and laughed as he joked about her height. Asuma glared at him, but Masamune stared harshly at his page, causing Asuma to panic. Knowing no other way to quickly mount her horse, Asuma cantered the mare quickly down the castle road, running beside Mayonaka and using the leverage from the speed to pull herself up into the saddle.

Having not done a jump mount in many years, Asuma landed on the saddle on her stomach and she squirmed to get one of her legs over the horse in a straddling position. Masamune rode up next to her, and with a venom in his voice, hissed, "If you needed to piss, you should've done so before getting on the horse." Shigezane roared at Masamune's joke, and a few of the retainers joined in chuckling. With one tug of her pant leg, Masamune spun Asuma around on her horse, and she scurried to sit up.

Masamune gave his page one last searing look before he trotted through the group of men at the gates. Kojuro yelled for them to follow as he himself trotted behind his lord. Asuma got her feet tucked into her stirrups, and took up the reins, letting out a self-deprecating sigh. "Cheer up, kid. You've got spirit. I like that," Shigezane said as he rode up beside the page. Asuma tried to smile at his encouraging words and the two fell into line, riding slowly across the double moats.

As the procession drew nearer to the hunting fields deep in the Japanese wilderness, the sky began to turn gray, blotting out the sun. Deciding it was already too late to wait out the weather, Masamune ordered his group to instead proceed to their inn, that the hunt would continue the next day.

The large inn was a welcome sight to Asuma due to her thighs aching from the long distance riding she was not used to. Several stable hands left the nearby barn once they heard the rumble of horses' hooves, and the proprietress of the inn hurried outside, greeting them with, "Welcome, Lord Date! Please come on in before the rain hits. My men will feed and water your horses." Everyone dismounted their steeds and filed into the rather large inn. Asuma slid off of Mayonaka, giving the mare a good scratch on her forelock before handing the reins over to one of the stable hands. She walked in behind the crowd and was quickly shown to her room. After Asuma deposited her belongings and armor in her chambers, she departed for the dining hall. Masamune, Shigezane and Kojuro had already taken their seats and Asuma joined them.

As the kitchen bustled to life in preparing a feast for the noble arrival, maids flitted between tables serving tea and sake. The girl serving Asuma's table, Karakou, was especially kind to Masamune, enraptured by his status and good looks. She unashamedly flirted with him, and any maid that followed her over, did the same. Asuma furrowed her brow in disgust as she heard murmurs amongst the staff like, "Whose Lord Sexy over there?" and "He can be Lord Date of my Oshu Lands anyday."

Back at Absolute Victory Restaurant, whenever Masamune had supped there, an influx of female customers would usually follow, hoping to get a glance at him. Asuma felt slightly ashamed that she too had fawned over him, no matter how subtly she had done it, but the things being said now were downright lewd. Masamune continued with his drinking as usual, reacting to none of the advances in the slightest, just as he had done back at the restaurant in Kyoto.

"Hey, Yahiko. There's supposed to be a great onsen around here. If it doesn't rain, it'd be worth a look at," Shigezane spoke up, after downing his cup of sake. Asuma looked up from her own cup, "Oh, is there really?"

"Yep, we should definitely go after dinner!"

The woman stared back at her drink, knowing good and well she couldn't attend any kind of public place like that unless she was trying to make it a dead giveaway she was a woman. After slinging back the rest of her drink, Asuma said, "It's not that I don't want to go, because yeah, I'd love to. But… I have this huge scar from an accident I had as a kid. I don't, particularly, like showing it off." Shigezane nodded solemnly, "Ah, I see. Well, I'm not going to force you."

Once more the maids flew around the large dining room, this time placing down plate after plate of warm food that looked absolutely delectable. Shigezane and Asuma ate from the trays hungrily, Kojuro eating a few morsels himself while Masamune picked at his plate sheepishly. After having just two bites, he laid his chopsticks back down and focused on his drink.

A group of retainers approached Masamune and one gathered enough courage to ask, "Milord, we were going to relax in the onsen. Would you like to join us?" Masamune never moved his gaze, but replied, "I'm fine. Go without me." The air seemed to sour upon the refusal, but Shigezane tried to break the still with a chuckle, "Well, I mean one of us has to stay behind. Wouldn't it be dangerous if everyone of us was wet and naked at the same time?" One of the men laughed and the others followed, agreeing with Shigezane.

Karakou came back around with a fresh pitcher of sake, standing near Masamune as she remarked, "Oh my, Lord Date. Is the onsen not pleasing enough for you?" When Masamune did not answer her, or even turn in her direction, she spoke up again, "You have barely touched your food, too. May I at least refill your drink?" Karakou moved closer with a swing of her shiny red hair, offering the pitcher in such a way that her cleavage deepened. Masamune ignored her, his brows knitting closer and closer until he finally said, "You may not." He angled himself away from the maid, obviously wanting her to leave.

Whether it be from pure stupidity or ignorance, Karakou took his refusal as playing hard to get and she swayed next to Masamune even closer. "I don't mind a little frostbite. Lemme warm you up, sweetheart," came her sultry voice. Within a split second, Masamune drew his katana, and stared at the maid in disgust as his blade stood dangerously close to her throat. He growled, "I already told you, no!"

The dining hall went absolutely quiet save a few gasps of terror that escaped from the other maids' mouths. Asuma called across the table, "Lord Masamune!" Shigezane held up a hand of caution and said, "Oh, come now, Masamune. Don't do that." He stood from his floor cushion and wrapped his arms around the petrified Karakou, slowly guiding her away from Masamune's cold blade. He returned to the table and glared at his cousin, "Dammit, Masamune! You never fucking change, do you? And she's a cute one too!" With his hands on his hips, Shigezane gave Karakou a soft glance, "I'm sorry he scared you, but if you stay away from him, you'll keep your head. He hates real women like you."

As if by magic, the conversations started back up after Shigezane smoothed out the wrinkles in the situation. He was a master of speechcraft and diplomacy was but another game to him. He settled back down into his own cushion and smiled at his cousin, "Masamune, when are you going to realize that the ladies adore you? Do them a favor and love them back, yeah?" Masamune stared back at him, but gave a long sigh as his rebuttal, sheathing his sword. After a moment's silence, the daimyo exclaimed, "If you are trying to keep me from killing someone, telling me to be more like you is not the best way of doing so."

"Such a sharp tongue you have! But you can keep it. It gives me the chance to take care of this beautiful woman right here that you spurned."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Without another word, Masamune suddenly stood and left the dining hall for his quarters. Shigezane grinned and yelled out, "You heard him, men! Have a great night and let's party, no holds barred!" Asuma frowned at the whole situation, quite sure that this was not how most parties were started. She left the table and followed after Masamune.

She approached the hallway to the One-Eyed Dragon's room and called out, "Milord?" The daimyo hesitated for a moment before he glared over his shoulder at Asuma, "What?"

"Would you mind if I brought you something to eat later?" A momentary softness entered Masamune's eyes before he glared again, "Do whatever you want."

He had snapped out his last sentence and started once again down the hall. Asuma stood, shocked at the slight outburst, but it wasn't going to stop her from cooking for her lord. She had sworn to keep him fed, and wasn't going to allow Masamune to go hungry. Hurriedly jogging away, Asuma searched for the proprietress to get permission to use the inn's kitchen.

The owner of the inn had no qualms with the request and Asuma set to work on making Masamune a pork gyoza, or dumpling, soup. She started with making the pork dumplings, quickly folding the gyoza wrappers around the filling into plump looking fan shapes. She set a decent sized pot to boiling with chicken broth, sake, water and various spices. Carrots, bean sprouts and more salt was gradually added to the mixture, and was left to boil. Last, but not least, the gyoza and bok choy were added to the soup, and the pot rested over a roaring fire for a few minutes.

Once the soup was finished, Asuma put a serving tray complete with bowl and chopsticks on top of the pot's lid and rushed off to her room with the hot meal. She stuffed the pot into the small alcove of her room, and ladled a hearty helping of the soup into the bowl on the tray. Once finished, she closed the pot and threw a towel over it. Asuma wasn't about to leave the pot in the kitchen, susceptible to being poisoned, so this was her next strategy of hiding the food.

The page seemed to flow down the hall with her movements, keeping the soup level in it's bowl as she moved. When she came upon Masamune's door, she called out, "Lord Masamune, I have brought you your supper." She toed the door open, but was surprised to see both Masamune and Kojuro sitting in the room. Asuma backed up to leave, apologizing to Lord Kojuro for interrupting, but Masamune said, "It's fine. Come in." The woman bowed and placed the tray of food in front of the daimyo. "Hey," Masamune said quietly, and Asuma turned to him with a, "Yes?"

"Kojuro needs some as well." Asuma nodded and quickly left the room, running as fast as she could back to the kitchen for another bowl, all the while smiling, glad Masamune was back to himself.

Once the girl had left, Kojuro looked at Masamune, "Are you sure about this?" Masamune nodded, "Yeah. Eat with me."

"It would be my honor and my pleasure, milord."

"You didn't eat much either, did you? Don't worry, you can trust Yahiko's food."

Kojuro smiled at Masamune's statement, glad that his lord had one more person to add to his list of people to trust.

Asuma returned with Kojuro's serving and the pot from her room, ladling out extra servings to the two once their bowls had been emptied. After the two men had finished eating, Asuma left with their dirty dishes to clean them in the kitchen.

She stood with her arms deep in warm water, scrubbing at the soup pot, when thoughts of the onsen invaded her mind. A hot soak would do her body good, and Asuma yearned to relax at the hot springs just as the other retainers were doing. She kept thinking the thought silly and inadvertently said out loud, "I should just give up." "Give what up?" came a voice from behind her and Asuma hurriedly turned around with a sound of shock escaping her throat. "S-sorry, Lord Kojuro! You startled me," Asuma said as she took a towel, wiping off her arms and drying the front of Kojuro's robes, having slung water at him in her surprise. She looked at the floor in embarrassment, but Kojuro just chuckled, "Thank-you for dinner. It was delicious. And… I happen to know of an onsen not far from here that is more secluded than the others. You'd be able relax in peace and quiet and I am sure a woman such as yourself could remain unseen there."

Asuma put her hand over her eyes and dragged it down her face in exasperation, "You've already told me that joke…" However Kojuro stared at her and said, "This time it is no joke, 'Yahiko'." The name spilt from his mouth as if it was a disgusting taste that was being spat away, and Kojuro neared the page, bending down to stare at her at eye level. He said in a low steady voice, "I've known you were a woman ever since I rescued you down in the castle village." The air was so hot and heavy, and Asuma squeaked out, "What about Lord Masamune?" The retainer put a finger to the corner of his wry smile and tapped it thoughtfully, "Lord Masamune doesn't know a thing… Only I know what you truly are."

"Why haven't you told him? It's shocking to think that someone in your position would let someone so weak as I anywhere remotely close to him."

Kojuro slightly frowned at her statement, furrowing his brow as he spoke softly, "Lord Masamune has… many enemies. Even amongst those that have sworn loyalty to him, there are few he can trust. This is why I have the duty of making sure that if Lord Masamune shows even the tiniest bit of trust in someone, they will stay by his side. Even if that someone is a woman." Asuma's shoulders seemed to slump with the weight of her superior's words, the blood pounding in her ears making his words seem even quieter.

Kojuro crossed his arms as he stood once more, looking down at the page, "But remember, if you do anything suspicious, I will not hesitate to kill you myself. I will not allow anything to harm Lord Masamune… or anyone. If you don't believe anything else I've said to you, you better believe that." He had said something along the same lines when Asuma had become Masamune's page, and she had no doubt in her mind that Kojuro would stand by his word. Looking away and then back at Kojuro, Asuma said softly, "I do believe you. Lord Masamune was kind enough to honor me with saying he trusted my food. I want nothing more than to make sure I never betray him."

Kojuro slowly relaxed, readying to turn and leave, but before he did so, he said, "It is rare to have the chance of visiting a real onsen. Please go there and get some rest. I think it will do you good." Asuma bowed and sincerely thanked him, the menagerie of emotions she was experiencing threatening to spill over into her speech.

Kojuro smiled and gave Asuma the directions to the secluded onsen, and the girl finished her washing after the retainer left. She rushed back to her room, gathered fresh robes and towels, and left for the stable. She saddled up Mayonaka, tying the clothes to the saddle bags, and led the horse over to a fence, using the height to mount much more easily. The two set off from the inn and followed a stony road lined with lanterns to the distant hot springs.

A small gated entrance marked the opening of the onsen, and Asuma dismounted her mare, tying Mayonaka to a nearby post beside a horse's trough. As the page walked into the onsen, all she could hear was the chatter of crickets in the forest. The place seemed deserted and Asuma moved into one of the buildings, washed herself off, and then approached the hot springs. Seeing no other soul around, she removed her kimono and slowly stepped down into the warm waters.

She sat against one of the rocks and let the warmth seep into every part of her body. For what felt like so long, Asuma had lived in an ever tense atmosphere. The onsen made her feel normal again and her muscles relaxed from the soothing temperature.

The woman closed her eyes and tried to relax her mind just as much as her body, but the conversation from earlier with Kojuro kept playing over and over in her mind. Finally accepting reality, the woman laughed to herself, her suspicions of Kojuro knowing she was a woman having been true the whole time. It had been a lucky break for her that he knew and was willing to give her a chance because Masamune had grown to trust her, ever so slightly. And not only did Masamune trust her, but Kojuro trusted her not to hurt the One-Eyed Dragon. Asuma closed her eyes once more and the water overtook her as she drifted into warm bliss.

A short while later, the sound of someone moving in the water startled her awake, and Asuma instinctively covered herself with her arms, turning around in the water erratically as she tried to find a place to hide. She quickly swam in between two large rocks and tucked herself in between them, hiding in their mutual shadow. A soft voice called out, "Is that you, Yahiko? I noticed Mayonaka tied up outside." It was Masamune's distinctive voice and Asuma cursed under her breath before she replied, "Yes, milord. It's me, Yahiko." She shrunk even further against the rocks as she tried to contemplate a plan of escape, not wanting her secret to come crumbling down.

"I'm on the other side, so tell me when you're getting out."

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to be seen, hurry and get out of here."

Asuma peeked around the rocks and saw Masamune standing at the side of the pool of water, facing away from her. He was trying to respect hi page's wish of not wanting to show anyone her scar, and Asuma praised the heavens for the daimyo's kindness. She swiftly left the shelter of the boulders and exited the water, ducking back into the building to dry off and get dressed.

After she was back in her chest bindings, and clothes, Asuma walked back out to find Masamune waiting for her, casually leaning against a tree near the waters. The page bowed, "I'm sorry, Lord Masamune. I didn't mean to make you wait." Masamune nodded and replied, "Sure." He left the tree and strode silently to the onsen. Even though Masamune should've been the last person to care about Asuma's feelings, he still took them into account and the woman felt her cheeks and ears warming from the caring gesture.

She watched the lord stride back to the waters, and he took off his robes, stepping back down into the onsen. Asuma turned around quickly, not having meant to see him undressed, and she ran back to Mayonaka, wide-eyed and red faced, trying to calm the lust that was swimming around in her mind.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Hunt

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 7 - The Hunt

After a fitful night of sleeping, Asuma left for Masamune's room in the morning, once more dressed him in his hunting attire, and the hunting party set off for the plains nestled beneath the Azuma Mountain Range. Once there, a cage was brought out from one of the wagons, and upon being opened, a majestic hawk flew from the interior like a bullet. The bird flew to the tree tops and swooped back down to settle upon Masamune's gloved fist. Asuma's mouth opened in amazement and she instinctively shut her eyes from the buffeted winds off of the hawk's wings.

Shigezane laughed as he slung a rifle onto his back, "Hahahah, are you scared, Yahiko?" "N-no, I was just surprised is all!" pouted Asuma as she adjusted Masamune's swords that now hung on her own hip. She had been a little frightened by the massive flapping wings, but the page wasn't about to admit to it.

The bird that rested on Masamune's hand was a goshawk with giant black talons, and bands of white and gray feathers running down its under side. Dark gray on top, with white markings around its eyes and hooked beak, the goshawk looked as if it was perfectly created for hunting. Every time the fierce avian eyes focused on Asuma, her own eyes widened in admiration and interest. The creature was a daunting sight to see, but it listened obediently and carried out every command that Masamune asked of her.

Each time the bird settled back onto Masamune's hand from soaring around the fields, a smile would cross the daimyo's face as he cooed at her, various times saying, "Good girl, Jin". He looked so pleased and acted so gently towards his pet. Asuma couldn't help but smile as he exhibited the traits of a true animal lover.

"Is everyone ready?!" A retainer yelled out, and his question was answered by various cheers and hurrahs. The hunt was on. Masamune stalked out into the field with Jin firmly rested on his hand. Two groups of retainers, one led by Shigezane on the left, the other Kojuro on the right, spread out to either side of the field. Asuma trailed behind the One-Eyed Dragon, staying as quiet as she could while she diligently scanned the tall grass spotted with puddles and small ponds.

Scouting out a small flock of ducks, Masamune yelled out, "Kojuro, rush them from the right!" The group of men ran towards the birds as a few fired off their bows, and the ducks took to the skies in a flurry of wings and quacks. Masamune, let out a sharp whoop, and Jin bolted from his hand, flying high into the sky, chasing the ducks in Shigezane's direction. The hawk dove down into the flock and pierced one of the ducks in the back with her great talons. Erratically flapping it's wings as it slowly descended towards the swampy ground, the prey struggled desperately to stay in the air. Jin flew high and down once more, this time bringing the duck completely to the ground.

Masamune jogged towards where Jin had landed, the bells around her feet tinkling with each movement, letting the men know where she was. "Grab the catch and I'll release her again," Masamune yelled to Shigezane. After letting the hawk tear into the duck a couple of times, Masamune called out to his pet, and she took to the skies, flying higher this time to catch up with the ducks. One of the retainers with Shigezane moved in to retrieve the first trophy of the hunt, and carried it back to the wagons.

Jin brought down two more ducks from the spooked flock, and Masamune let the bird rest on his fist afterwards, holding a chunk of one of her caught ducks in his gloved hand as she tore into it hungrily. It was a treat for her phenomenal work. The two groups converged where the daimyo stood and Kojuro called out, "Well spotted, milord." Asuma stood smiling, the adrenaline from the chase and aerial acrobatics having excited her senses. Shigezane moved closer to her and said, "The head of my clan really is something, isn't he?" Still caught up in watching the men gaily converse as the large hawk ate it's catch, Asuma didn't even see Masamune's cousin standing beside her.

Obviously not bothered by Asuma ignoring him, Shigezane spoke once more, "You should watch and learn, my boy. Believe it or not, falconry is great training for war." The mention of battle awakened the page from her thoughts and she mumbled, "For war?"

"Learning to follow your Lord's orders quickly and efficiently will lead you to victory on the battlefield. But the hunt isn't just for training. It is a way to let the men relax and have fun, just as we did at the feast last night."

"You actually thought that was relaxing?!"

"Ok, admittedly there was some awkwardness at the beginning, but we moved on from it pretty quickly, didn't we?"

Shigezane chuckled to himself as he remembered the soured feast. Asuma sighed, on the fence between understanding and not understanding Date Shigezane. Masamune called out, "Hey, Yahiko." Rushing over to her lord, Asuma asked, "Yes?" Masamune held out a bamboo flask and instructed, "Go down to the river past the trees and fill this with water."

"Right away, milord."

Asuma jogged to the edge of the field where the treeline began, and slowed to a walk once she was underneath the forest's leafy canopy. After a decent distance of a stroll, the woman came to a stretch of grass that lead down to the riverside. Following the sounds of flowing water, Asuma walked towards the edge of the river and filled up the bamboo flask with cool clear liquid before fixing the lid back on the container.

The ground there was firm, not spongy like the hunting fields, and Asuma wondered just how far out the river really was from the plains. She squatted silently near the water, and spotted a few birds downstream. Several hares rustled around in the tall reeds and fish flowed with the running water. Jin would've been able to catch a whole feast of animals in this part of the forest.

However, amongst the nature's serenity came a very unnatural sound. Asuma could barely make out the sounds of a conversation buried behind a few nearby bushes and she walked briskly over to the plants to see what the commotion was. "What are you all doing out here?" She asked angrily as she promptly parted the bush's branches, revealing two retainers who were none other than Rui and Akizu. The men whirled around towards her, wide eyed with fear and surprise written on their faces. However, once they noticed it was just Masamune's page, they grew irritated.

Akizu stood from the grassy floor and wiped off his hakama, "Oh, it's just you. Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" Putting her hands on her hips, Asuma ignored his question and asked, "Are you all taking a break?" Standing from his spot as well, Rui straightened his robes and answered, "Yeah, well… you could call it that."

Realizing the two were skipping out on the hunt entirely, Asuma angrily rounded the bush, "I think it's about time you go back to the hunting fields." Akizu's shoulder shook with laughter, and the wrinkles upon his tanned face deepened, "And why should we take orders from you, boy?" "You've got quite the lip on you," Rui exclaimed as he approached Asuma. The girl instinctively took a step away, but didn't back down, "I remember you two running your mouths about how much you didn't like Lord Masamune. If you don't have faith in him, how could you possibly think that he'd care enough to give you something to have faith in? All you do is defy his orders, and I'm trying to figure out why that makes you think he owes you anything!"

Both Rui and Akizu tensed at the woman's words, their faces grimacing with fury. Akizu caught Asuma off guard and grabbed her collar with his thick hand as he spat, "How dare you, you son of a bitch! You may think you're so smart, but let's see you smart your way out of this one!" Asuma clenched her jaw, prepared to receive another black eye on the opposite side of her face.

But, before the middle-aged man could draw back his hand for a blow, his beanpole friend began to whimper, struggling to get any words out of his mouth. A rumbling growl filled the air, and Akizu dropped Asuma's collar, the two staring at the wild dog who was stalking down the riverbank towards them. From her sudden release, Asuma fell to the ground with a grunt and the dog took that as the perfect opportunity to lunge for her.

Before the feral beast could sink it's discolored fangs into the woman's skin, Akizu swiftly drew his sword and quickly sliced the dog's skin, forcing it backwards with a yelp. "The pack is probably around here somewhere. Get out of here while you can, kid!" the older retainer yelled to Asuma and she scrambled to her feet, running as fast as she could through the forest.

The dog decided to avoid the sword wielder, and ran around Akizu, still hunting for Asuma. The repeated snarls and snaps behind her were enough to send chills down the page's spine. Rui had also taken off for the forest, and was quickly overtaking Asuma in distance. He had pulled ahead of her, but not long afterwards, his foot snagged upon a root and he fell hard to the ground. The dog chasing after Asuma quickly swerved from her to Rui, seeing him as the easier prey. Not knowing what else to do, Asuma picked up a decent sized rock and threw it at the wild dog as hard as she could, praying the muscle she had gained from her commoner's life was enough to propel the stone forward.

The projectile hit the dog with enough force to make it yelp, and it turned back to Asuma. She took another stone, threw it for the dog's face, and upon hitting one of it's eyes, caused another whine of pain. Rui jumped from the ground and sped off through the trees. Beyond furious at this point, the beast snarled while it bounded through the undergrowth, intent on killing Asuma.

Though wanting to protect Rui, Asuma began to regret her heroics, and struggled to run through the forest as sweat rolled down her face and into her eyes. The salt burned tremendously, and sensing that the dog was closing in on her, Asuma wiped her face before she grabbed one of the swords upon her hip. Once she had turned with the weapon towards her enemy, the dog leapt through the air, it's eyes glinting with hunger.

The scene seemed to slow down before Asuma's eyes, and the canine soared fiercely towards her. The woman's arms refused to swing the sword in her sweaty palms, and her heart sped up with panic. Before the dog could reach Asuma's throat with his mouth, a high-pitched screech split the air and Masamune's goshawk dug her talons deep into the canine's eyes and snout mercilessly. The attack was enough to distract the dog from biting down on Asuma, but he still landed on top of her from his pounce, and the two fell roughly to the forest floor. The wind had been knocked of Asuma's lungs and she began to instinctively gasp for air as she watched a fire roar in the dog's eyes

The fire was quickly extinguished as the sound of a rifle shot echoed through the trees. Hot blood spattered all over Asuma's face and robes, and the dog slumped on top of her, now staring at her lifelessly and glassy-eyed. Still gasping for air and over taxing her shocked lungs, Asuma laid on the ground, unmoving, until her body had calmed enough to receive the oxygen she needed. The page's head pounded with dizziness while the strong smell of iron assaulted her nose. With panicked movements, Asuma shoved the dog off of herself and turned towards the direction of the gunshot.

Masamune stood stoically amongst the trees as he lowered the smoking barrel of his gun. Still very winded, a soft gasp escaped Asuma's throat as she tried to call out the daimyo's name. She stood up and began to walk towards him, but the mixed feelings of relief and terror forced her knees to buckle and she was once more on the forest floor. Asuma let her head hang backwards as she wiped the blood away from her face and she stared at the treetops, quietly mouthing out a stream of thank-yous to the heavens above.

Rui stood defeatedly at the edge of the hunting fields while Kojuro stared at him harshly. Masamune walked assuredly towards him as Asuma straggled behind him, her robes soaked with the blood from the dog she dragged behind her. Akizu joined Rui a few moments later with a solemn gait. "What were you doing down at the riverside? Skipping out on the hunt?" Kojuro barked at the two, and the rest of the hunting party gathered around to watch the events unfold. Rui and Akizu were too stunned to answer and Kojuro let out an exasperated sigh, "Very well then. You two shall be punished for disobeying orders." The two frightened retainers stared at the ground, both of their shoulders shaking from fear.

Kojuro looked towards Masamune, and the lord glowered disdainfully at his disrespectful soldiers. His eye had the same look to it as the dog's eye had when it leapt for Asuma. The woman rushed to stand between Masamune and the retainers, knowing her heroics were probably going to get her punished, but she couldn't live with herself if she didn't at least try, "They were helping me get water, milord. The responsibility for their actions isn't entirely theirs. It is partially my own." Akizu began to protest, but before he could vocalize his thought, Asuma continued, "They kept the wild dog at bay so that I could escape. I wouldn't have gotten as far through the forest as I did if they hadn't-"

"Yahiko," Kojuro exclaimed harshly, cutting off Asuma's excuses, but his eyes were still firmly focused on the retainers. He continued, "Now is not the time or place for a page to have words with me." Asuma could feel the blood drain from her face, and she immediately felt powerless. Masamune took a step forward, also looking at the insolent men, and he said quietly, "I shall punish you myself." His statement flew through the air like wind through the trees, but his words were cold and unmistakeable.

"Listen carefully," he began, his chin lifted high with pride before he continued, "One. You will be Yahiko's personal servants until the next fortnight. Two. You will, under no circumstances, miss the next hunt and disobey my orders. That will be all." The two retainers stared up at their lord gratefully, and fell to the ground bowing to him. Masamune clenched his fists and exclaimed, "I will not be so merciful again."

With the trophies from the hunt loaded up into the cart and everyone sitting upon their mounts, the hunting party left for another field to continue the hunt. Asuma rode Mayonaka quietly as Rui and Akizu trotted along beside her, the air heavy with anxiety. Akizu looked at the page sheepishly and asked, "Is there anything we can do for you?" After taking a moment to think, Asuma shook her head. The three continued down the road silently for a while before Rui began to chuckle, "I guess Young Date does have a softer side to him." "Yeah, that was a shock," Akizu replied, quietly laughing himself.

"And, you know, I'm so sorry for those awful things I said."

Asuma grinned, glad that she had changed the men's attitudes toward Masamune.

Once at the other field, the hunting party dismounted their horses and walked out into the swampy grounds. Masamune strolled towards the center of the field as he fed Jin another morsel of duck. "Lord Masamune," Asuma called out as she approached the daimyo. She deeply bowed and said, "Thank-you for saving me earlier." Masamune looked at his page quietly, before he looked away shyly back towards Jin, mumbling, "It's not as if I was trying. She told me it was prey, so I shot. If you have to thank someone, thank Jin. She's the one who found you." With his long elegant fingers, Masamune ever so slightly smiled at his goshawk, petting the feathers under her chin.

The sight warmed her heart and Asuma approached the pair, staring up at Masamune. He gave her a small nod, and Asuma stroked the bird gently, grinning as she said, "Thank-you for saving me." The bird stood still, and blinked at Asuma with curious eyes, and the woman realized she was no longer afraid of the majestic hawk.

She stopped petting Jin and quietly said, "There's one more thing." Masamune stopped his own petting and asked, "What?"

"Thank-you for showing kindness when you punished Rui and Akizu."

"Kindness?" Masamune tilted his head in confusion before continuing, "I wasn't being kind."

"What?"

"I was simply using my judgement based on their achievements in the previous battle. I do not particularly enjoy them making a fool of me. But they themselves are fools who know how to fight."

Asuma was momentarily stunned by Masamune's indifference, talking as if he was just observing facts and nothing more. She so badly wished that Masamune would tell Rui and Akizu how much he valued them in battle, knowing they'd be ever so grateful to hear the words, but she knew that wish would most likely never come to fruition.

Masamune's eye observed his page intensely as he said, "But what I don't understand is…" He trailed off for a moment as if thinking of how to word the end of his sentence and Asuma questioned him, "Yes?"

"Why did you protect them? You could've easily gotten away, yet you drew the canine's attention to yourself."

Masamune could not understand her actions and Asuma shook her head as she tried to figure out how to explain herself. "No reason. I just… did," was all she had to offer in response. The words puzzled the lord and he repeated, "No reason?"

"I saved them because I could. My body moves before I have time to think, as if it already knows my morals and values and what I would want to do."

Still trying to comprehend Asuma's words, Masamune frowned, "Keep doing such things, and someday you'll be the one getting hurt. As if that hit to your face wasn't lesson enough." Asuma's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, knowing her lord was right in his own way.

"Lord Masamune! Lord Masamune!" Kojuro yelled out as he ran across the field towards them, In the distance, Asuma could see a courier standing anxiously, holding a ripped open scroll. Kojuro cried out in desperation, "Milord, it's your father! Lord Terumune… he's…" Masamune turned sharply to his retainer, Jin flapping her wings to stay stable on his fist, "What's he telling you is wrong now?"

"He's been kidnapped! The Hatakeyama Clan!"

Masamune's veins froze to ice, and he released Jin into the air as he ran at full speed back to his horse.


	9. Chapter 8 - Masamune's Secret

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 8 - Masamune's Secret

Masamune ripped the scroll from the courier's hands and read it quickly before yelling to Kojuro, "He was kidnapped by the Hatakeyama?! What in the hell are they doing? What happened to wanting to make peace?" Unable to channel his wrath in any other way, Masamune tore the scroll in half and threw it to the ground as his chest pulsed from his anguished breaths.

Shigezane approached the men and calmly called out, "Now, hold on, Kojuro. Wasn't Lord Date on his way there for a peaceful resolution?" The upset was trying to break through Kojuro's normally calm demeanor as he growled, "There is no peace conference! It was a ruse to lower his guard so he could be kidnapped!" Asuma balled her fists and angrily exclaimed, "How dare they, those filthy cowards!"

Masamune stared at his trusted inner circle, the emotionless stare written once more upon his face. The calm calculating instincts befitting any great Japanese general had replaced the One-Eyed Dragon's emotions as he formulated a plan within his mind. "Kojuro, who's following them?" He asked quietly. Kojuro crossed his arms and responded, "One of your father's retainers is currently trailing them."

"Ready our men, we will depart immediately."

After giving his lord a deep bow, Kojuro ran to the wagons and called for the men to armor themselves. He hurriedly dressed in his own metal plated samurai armor, navy blue ribbons adorning the adjoining clothes save for a thick white robe he wore over top. The hunting party quickly turned into a platoon of black armored and golden helmeted soldiers as the sound of swords, bows and rifles clanking against metal filled the air.

The daimyo hurriedly wrote instructions for the army back at Yonezawa castle, and sent them by the courier, who left upon his mount. Masamune stared at his cousin, who was finishing putting on his own plated armor with gold accents and deep maroon robes, "Shigezane. Go ahead and wait for my army to meet you. Your men can mobilize quicker than any of mine can." "As you wish. What of the rendezvous, then?" Shigezane asked, his normally smiling face now still with deep conviction. "If they plan to return to Nihonmatsu castle, we can still overtake them. In that case, we will ambush them at the pass, together," Masamune explained, and Shigezane sent one of the retainers onwards to ready his own army.

Asuma fumbled to put on her own armor and it's weight seemed to burden her far more than anything she had ever worn, not because of its physical mass, but because of what the implications behind her wearing it were. Wishing to leave as soon as possible, Kojuro dressed Masamune into his battle ensemble, for the inexperienced page would've only slowed down the process. The dark steel plates on the daimyo's armor bore the scars and divots of previous battles proudly as they laid beneath purple silk ties and dark green robes. Kojuro placed a thick black helmet atop of Masamune's head and buckled it under his chin. The bright golden crescent moon atop of the helmet stood stark against the dark armor, but instilled the message that the One-Eyed Dragon was a force to be reckoned with. After taking his swords from Asuma, Masamune was ready for war.

Asuma stared upon Masamune in awe. She had expected to see him emotionless, but the color drained from her cheeks when she noticed he was not. The cold stare that emanated from Masamune's eye made the page feel as if she was staring death itself in the face, and she stood before him, scared.

"Go! There's no time to lose!" Kojuro shouted out ferociously to the hunting party as Masamune leapt upon his black stallion, spurring it on at a full speed in the direction of the Horai-kyo ravine. Kojuro mounted his own chestnut stallion, grabbing Asuma's arm with such a force to help her up onto Mayonaka that she feared her shoulder had been dislocated. The men followed suit with their own horses and everyone galloped furiously down the dirt hunting trails after their lord.

Mayonaka moved swiftly as she easily kept gait with Kojuro's mighty war horse, and Asuma held onto the mare's black mane for dear life. She had never ridden any animal so fast, and her eyes teared up from the wind hitting her face. Kojuro saw the woman clinging to her horse and yelled out, "Best hold on tight, Yahiko, or you'll be thrown off!" Swiftly pulling a whip from his belt, the retainer urged his horse on faster, and Asuma kicked her heels into Mayonaka's sides to keep up the pace.

After what felt like ages and ages of riding, a great number of warriors appeared above the horizon. "There they are!" echoed Kojuro's yell as the soldiers neared the rendezvous point. The Date army from Yonezawa had successfully arrived, the men lined in perfect rows as Masamune began to shout out orders to his units. They marched down river where the Hatakeyama were situated while drums belted out battle hymns and superiors hollered rallying cries. Masamune came to a halt in the middle of the battlefield and his highest ranking generals joined him as the platoons continued through the fields to take up their positions.

Kojuro slowed his horse near the One-Eyed Dragon and dismounted. Asuma pulled back on her reins to stop her horse as her legs still clung tigthly to the saddle. The retainer sighed as he yanked Asuma from her horse and she toppled to the ground. "Once we're home, I'm training you how to ride a horse," grumbled Kojuro and Asuma nodded wearily, having no strength left to protest.

Shigezane joined the group, galloping his white mare towards them, and called out for Masamune and Kojuro. His cousin looked at him solemnly, "Positions?" "The Hatakeyama Army has stationed itself along the banks of the Abukuma River. My men have them surrounded, but if they manage to get over the river, we will be meeting them on their home turf," Shigezane replied as his jaw clenched at the thought of the army breaking through. Taking on the voice of reason, Kojuro said, "Lord Masamune, if we do not strike now, we could very well lose to them."

The daimyo weighed his retainer's words carefully as he surveyed his field of men. Asuma stared at Masamune and Kojuro in awe, the two looking deadly in their armor. The page finally fully understood why Masamune was called the One-Eyed Dragon and Kojuro was named the Dragon's Claws.

Though he stared without emotion upon his troops, Masamune seemed to be hesitant about something. The retainer that had been trailing Terumune raced towards the younger Lord Date, jumping from his horse as he exclaimed, "Lord Masamune! Your father is giving orders! We can hear him from the Hatakeyama camp!" The officerss mounted their horses and followed the retainer to the riverbank where a faint shouting could be heard.

Masamune's eyes widened as he recognized his father's voice yelling out, "Do you think I care, you cowardly bastards?! Just shoot me!" Asuma's blood ran cold as she heard the elder samurai's noble words. He rather wish death upon himself than for the Hatakeyama to win. Looking up at her lord, the page noticed the surprise vanish once more from Masamune's face and he stared blankly in the direction of Terumune's shouts.

He was weighing the implications of his choices carefully, and Asuma wanted to yell at him to save his father, that if he killed him in order to win then he truly would be as savage as she had heard, and she'd despise every day she was forced to be his page. But the words never came. Surely the other generals would let no such thing happen to the elder Lord Date, but as Asuma looked around at her superiors, she could see that they too were weighing the same choice that Masamune was. The urge to yell at them all grew stronger and stronger inside of the woman, but even she herself could understand the samurai's code of honor, and decided to keep quiet.

After a few more moments, Masamune closed his eyes. The world seemed to grow absolutely silent for him, and he could only hear the deep breaths he took before he opened his gaze. His visible eye glittered with determination and seemed to burn like a flickering candle in the sunset. "Kojuro, rally the forces over here," were his only words.

Kojuro instructed the generals just as told and the troops fell back, condensing themselves into a thick single line across the field that curved towards the enemy camp. Shigezane's forces joined the men and extended the line. The air grew quieter as Masamune and the generals rode behind the long formation. The daimyo shouted to his men, "Our mission is clear. We cannot allow the Hatakeyama to escape. We will take care of them all, here and now. On my signal you are to fire. Fire until all of them are dead. Ready yourselves!" The retainers around him murmured for only a moment before shouting out commands.

Asuma sat on Mayonaka beside Masamune, and her hands trembled fiercely. The silence that fell over the field penetrated the page's ears to it's very depths and her ears rung out painfully. She clenched her fists and struggled not to scream out in anguish as visions of her father falling in battle flashed through her mind.

With a dry gulp, Asuma asked through clenched teeth, "We're going to rescue Lord Terumune, aren't we?" Kojuro hissed out, "Yahiko!", and Asuma glared at him, her intense emotions no longer allowing her to rein in her reactions. "Our first priority is to defeat the enemy. If anyone hesitates to fire, they shall answer to me," replied Masamune in his quiet voice.

Before Asuma could protest, Shigezane approached and said in a hoarse, emotional voice, "The last thing I want to do is cast doubt upon your judgement, cousin, but… Yahiko is right. Lord Terumune is your father." Still staring out upon the field, Masamune spat back, "And? What of it?"

"You're not serious, are you?!"

Shigezane butted his white mare into Masamune's black stallion's side and he grabbed the One-Eyed Dragon's collar. Only at that moment did Masamune turn his gaze upon his own family member, staring at Shigezane mercilessly, threatening death upon him without any words needed.

However, Masamune did speak to him, "Shigezane you forget yourself and who you serve. Have you forgotten we are on the battlefield? We are going to defeat the Hatakeyama before they have the chance to send for reinforcements. I will not tell you this again. This is an order. Follow it, or step down as a retainer of the Date Clan." Shigezane let go of Masamune's collar and moved his horse away, frowning deeply, disappointment written all over his face, "As you wish, milord. I will accept any and all punishment for my disrespect."

Atop of their horses, the generals themselves readied their rifles and waited for their orders, knowing full and well that Date Terumune was still in the enemy camps. Asuma kept looking from Masamune to the Hatakeyama camp, hoping to see some kind of change of heart, but his poker face was unwavering though his body sat tensely on his stallion. The seconds continued on and the page gripped her reins with white knuckles as her breaths came out shallow and ragged, still unable to comprehend how someone could sacrifice their own father. Mayonaka could sense her rider's trembling and started to grow restless herself.

Masamune noticed Mayonaka's hooves shifting nervously, and hoping to pull Asuma from her thoughts, called out, "Yahiko." The woman was still caught up in her head as she remembered her own father. This battle was the sort of thing nightmares were made of and the sorrow was slowly breaking Asuma's heart, knowing she had never wanted to lose the first man she ever loved, but it was also out of her hands. Masamune still had a choice to make. "Yahiko, water," Masamune called out in a more stern voice, and Asuma shook her head from her thoughts, handing the bamboo flask on her hip to the daimyo.

The One-Eyed Dragon wrapped his hand around the container, but as he did so, his warm grasp covered Asuma's, and as if she had been shocked by lightning, she dropped the flask immediately. Asuma promptly dismounted her mare and and tried to retrieve the water from the ground as she squeaked out, "F-forgive me, milord!" However, her nerves had pooled into her hands and the flask dropped from Asuma's grip once more. The woman let out a long frustrated sigh and stared at the flask, hoping it would just levitate into her palms. Masamune could no longer see his page struggle with something so menial and dropped down from his horse, easily grabbing the canteen.

His soft voice asked, "Is this your first battle?" Asuma looked away and replied, "Yes…" "Ah," came a melancholy sigh from the lord's mouth and Asuma watched him nervously as he climbed back onto his stallion. "So, it is almost that time again," Masamune said as he looked down at his page with a frown of what hinted at sadness, "I remember my first battle. I was just like you, a bit younger though, I was only fourteen. But I never left the safest place you can be on the battlefield. Do you know where that is, Yahiko?" Asuma had a pretty good guess that it was where she was already, but she waited for Masamune to continue, "Right by the general. No soldier will ever let him go unprotected. Unless you have a death wish, do not leave my side." The woman nodded vigorously, and struggled to mount Mayonaka, finally succeeding after a few bounces on her right leg as the left pulled her up in the stirrups.

Masamune raised his hand into the air and the soldiers loaded their rifles and cocked their guns to the ready. The first row of soldiers dropped to their stomachs, the second to their knees, and the third and fourth stood, each man aiming their weapons upon the enemy camps. Although faint, Terumune's voice carried out to his son from the enemy battlements, "Shoot them now!" As if Masamune had been replaced with a mythical dragon, the daimyo's hand fell as he yelled out in a blood-curdling roar, "FIRE!"

A deafening wave of explosions echoed from the field as the soldiers fired their guns. The battlefield grew foggy with gunsmoke and the air had an acrid smell to it. Shouts of agony rang out from the Hatakeyama and Asuma's face began to numb from her shallow breaths. After two more rounds of gunfire, the Hatakeyama camp grew still, and Masamune rode through his men across the river to where a few soldiers had already begun to search through the camp for survivors. "Young Date! Lord Masamune, hurry!" Yelled out a soldier, and Masamune galloped towards him.

Kojuro was already knelt to the ground once Masamune arrived, and he said to his superior, "Lord Masamune! Lord Terumune is still breathing!" Masamune jumped down from his horse and fell to the ground next to his father, holding Terumune in his arms as blood ran from the elder's mouth into his graying black beard. Asuma and Shigezane arrived to the grisly scene, and the woman's eyes immediately welled up with tears as she also knelt to the ground. Not able to keep her eyes from the blood that was spilling out of gunshot wounds from Terumune's body with each shaky breath he took, Asuma allowed herself to silently let tears roll down her cheeks.

Terumune took hold of his son's hand, and a look of pride filled his dimming gaze, "Masamune… You did well, my boy…" In a rare moment of tenderness, Masamune stared at his father, memorizing every part of the face he had grown up with, that had smiled at him so many times, that had frowned at him but always gently, that had let him know he was unconditionally loved. "Papa…" came Masamune's soft whisper. Terumune inhaled a sharp breath of air and coughed out, "Take care of Oshu… and my wife…" With those last words, Terumune's spirit left its earthly vessel, and Masamune held his father tightly, ignoring those around him and staring only at the man who had raised him.

During the scene, flocks of soldiers had circled around their lords, and several began to sob, others yelling out curses to the skies. Masamune stood resolutely, and everyone stared at him. "We are going back to Yonezawa," were his gentle words, his face back to the stone silence it normally wore. Even the fire that had burned in his eye before battle was now replaced with nothing but calm.

Word was sent ahead of the army to Yonezawa castle with news of Date Terumune's death and by the time the troops had arrived home, preparations had been made for the elder Date's Zen funeral. Terumune was posthumously ordained by buddhist monks upon his body's arrival so that proper funerary rites could be carried out at the nearby temple.

A soft breeze blew through the forests around the temple as commoners and nobles filed into the viewing room the next day. A monk stood in front of the mass of people, reading solemnly from a sutra. The air was heavy with the smell of incense, and soft sobs echoed through the room as mourners visited Terumune's body. Masamune, Yoshihime, Shigezane, and a young black-haired boy, Masamune's younger brother Kojirou, all left offerings of incense before the funeral alter. Asuma knelt silently beside Kojuro as they watched the wake carry on.

The cold of the departing sun began to settle on the lands, and most of the villagers and family had already paid their respects, leaving only Masamune, Kojuro, Asuma and the priests inside of the temple. Candles flickered around Terumune's peaceful slumber and casted dark shadows on Masamune's face as he sat before his father's altar. Kojuro leaned over to Asuma and whispered, "Let us head back to the castle. Fix Masamune his dinner and bring it back here." The page nodded and the two headed back to Yonezawa.

Just as she had made at her father's funeral, Asuma made Masamune eggplant with a sesame-ginger glaze, a dish that was very subdued in color. She rode back to the temple with the container filled with the daimyo's meal and Asuma quietly entered, Masamune still sitting in the same position as before. Quietly unwrapping the box of edibles she had brought, Asuma laid out a tray of eggplant, rice and tea. She placed it in front of Masamune and said quietly, "I have brought you your supper, Lord Masamune." The daimyo did not move, did not even acknowledge his page's presence, he just kept staring at his father's lifeless body. Asuma sighed and sat against the temple wall, watching Masamune solemnly.

Hours had passed since the dinner tray had been prepared, yet it still sat untouched. Asuma borrowed the cooking fire the monks used and reheated another serving of eggplant along with making a fresh pot of tea. She removed the cold dishes upon Masamune's tray, replacing them with warm ones and retreated back to her seat against the wall, eating the cold food quietly so that it wouldn't go to waste.

The One-Eyed Dragon sat as still as the shrine statues, and Asuma yearned to hold him and share her sympathies, having gone through a similar situation. She wanted to reassure him that life would go on, that he could live his life to the fullest to honor his father's memory, but she shook them off as a fool's thoughts. Through battle, Masamune had stood stoically and remained calm and resolute. So much so that Asuma had assumed he had no qualms about killing his father. Here, in the forests of Yonezawa, buried in a simple temple, Masamune was baring his heart without any words at all, telling Asuma she had been so utterly wrong for thinking what she had at the Abukuma river.

The moon rose and fell, making way for the sun to shine on a new day. Kojuro trotted his horse up to the temple, and raised an eyebrow as he saw two monks taking care of Mayonaka out front. One of the priests graciously took Kojuro's horse and the retainer gratefully thanked him, entering into the temple.

Masamune had yet to move from his place, the altar candles in front of him having long flickered out, the wax running down their sides fully hardened. However, he only sat with his kimono and hakama on. Kojuro noticed the untouched food tray and scanned the temple until he saw Asuma asleep against the wall. Over top of her was Masamune's dark haori jacket. Trying to cover herself from the morning chill, Asuma cuddled the jacket up under her chin during her sleep.

Breaking the silent scene, Kojuro called out, "Yahiko!" The woman jumped from her sleep and bolted up right. She noticed the robes laid over her and a hot blush covered her cheeks, running up to her ears once she realized they were Masamune's. The page avoided Kojuro's stare and hurried to drape the jacket around her lord's shoulders.

"Head on back to the castle, Yahiko, and get ready for the funeral pyre," the retainer spoke deeply. Asuma bowed to him and gathered the tray of food into the box she had brought and hurried out of the temple, riding Mayonaka back to Yonezawa. Kneeling down next to his superior, Kojuro gazed softly at Masamune and gently said, "Lord Masamune, they will be bringing Lord Date down to Yonezawa's cemetery soon. I believe it best if we ride back to-," but before he could finish, Masamune whispered, "No. I will accompany his body down to the pyre." "Very well, milord," were Kojuro's last words before he left for the cemetery.

The monks carried Terumune's body on a pallet with Masamune following the procession, down from the temple and through the village. People lined the streets to present the body with pale flowers and followed the monks into the graveyard. The rest of the noble family along with Kojuro and Asuma, were already positioned near the pyre and Masamune joined them. His eyes intently followed the monks as they circled the pyre with his father, one priest standing away as he recited from another sutra. At the end of the sermon, the pallet holding Terumune was placed upon a pile of timber, and the priests bestowed upon him a new name, so that he could not be called back to Earth with his old one.

With just a few more moments of silence, a giant crowd had gathered to pay their respects to their former leader. The pyre was lit, and the flames grew higher and higher with each sorrowful cry from the people of Oshu.

As the flames died after a while, the people dispersed, leaving only the Date family, the priests and a few close retainers. A beautiful black vase with golden leaves and branches on its surface was carried out to the pyre, and Masamune, Yoshihime and Kojirou were all given long thick chopsticks. The family carefully sifted through the ashes for Terumune's bones and placed them in the urn, starting with his feet and ending with his skull. The priests closed the urn and after a few last words handed the vase to Masamune.

The daimyo's long elegant hands held the vase as if it were the world itself in the palm of his hand. Yoshihime rushed up to her son and sobbed, "Please, let me keep my love with me until we must inter him. I beg of you, Masamune!" The mother and son stared at each other intensely, almost on the verge of hatred, before the lord relented and gave his mother the funeral urn. The grieving woman took it gratefully and clutched it to her chest. Yoshihime rushed off to her carriage and the funeral party departed back for Yonezawa castle.

Several days had passed since the funeral, but a heavy sense of sorrow still hung in the air. But the sorrow was beginning to evolve into anger as rumors claiming Masamune killed Terumune in cold blood spread like wildfire through the castle.

Asuma was walking through the hallway with Masamune's robes in order to clean them when Rui spotted her and pulled her off to the side. "What is it, Rui?" the page asked, obviously annoyed. The retainer lowered his voice and mumbled, "I guess Masamune ended up being as scary as we thought, huh, Yahiko?" Flaring her nose in anger, Asuma growled, "Don't you dare say that. If I recall, he saved our asses from that dog back in the woods."

Rui squinted at her and opened his mouth to retort, but a voice called out, "Yahiko is right." The two turned towards the voice and saw Shigezane stalking down the hall. The samurai backed Rui against the wall and threatened him, "No man alive would have that much terror in his heart. Speak of Masamune in that way again, and you'll have to answer to me, hear me?" Rui threw up his hands in surrender, "Yes, milord! Forgive me!" The retainer bowed to his superior and quickly disappeared down the hall.

An awkward silence lingered before Shigezane said to Asuma, "That was a difficult decision for him to make. Him… more than anyone. Take care of my cousin, Yahiko. I'm trusting you to help him through this." His normally handsome smile held a bitter grin and Asuma nodded, "I give you my word, Lord Shigezane. I will do everything in my power to care for him." Masamune's cousin gave the page a heavy pat on the shoulder and smiled at her before he left down the hall. Shigezane's words made Asuma determined more than ever to protect Masamune in any way she could, and she set off to her duties with conviction instead of sadness.

As word of Date Terumune's death spread to the farthest reaches of Japan, several clans took the event as an opportunity to send war threats to Yonezawa castle. A war council had been summoned in the main hall to address the situation. "We're going to start our meeting soon. Could you call for Lord Masamune?" Kojuro asked Asuma and she bowed, walking briskly to the daimyo's chambers.

A shrill scream suddenly echoed against the walls and Asuma instinctively covered her ears at the piercing noise. Shouts of "Murderer!" and "Demon-spawn!" followed the scream and the page recognized the voice yelling such things was Lady Yoshihime's. Her grieving must've finally switched into anger and placing blame on her son. Yoshihime stormed from Masamune's quarters as tears streamed down her pale cheeks, and Asuma slowly inched towards the room. Peaking around the sliding doors, her gaze met Masamune's and a worried, "Um," spilled from her trembling lips. Masamune momentarily turned away and asked in a low mumble, "Is the war council ready?" Asuma confirmed that it was, and the One-Eyed Dragon followed his page out of his room to the main hall.

As the men discussed their politics, Asuma left for the house on the southside of the castle. The menu for the night was karaage chicken served with lemon and a side salad. Asuma tossed the chicken into a garlic, ginger, soy, sake and sugar mixture, coating the pieces with flour before dropping them into a bubbling pan of frying oil. As the pieces browned, she cut up a lemon into wedges and prepared a salad with lettuce, cucumbers, radishes and a carrot-ginger dressing.

Kojuro and Masamune entered the house quietly as the chicken was draining and cooling off in a cloth lined basket. Asuma served Masamune his food, and the lord hesitated before he ate a few bites from his salad. Setting the salad aside, Masamune ate two pieces of chicken before putting his chopsticks down and Kojuro frowned at him, the empathetic frown a father would give to his sick child. "I'm done. Get this out of here," hissed the daimyo, startling both Asuma and Kojuro.

The woman grimaced, wondering if perhaps the food she had been making no longer was palatable. She sheepishly asked, "Do you not like it?" Masamune sighed and shook his head, "No, it's as good as it has always been." The death of his father was clinching a vicious hand around Masamune's stomach and his mother's words hit him harder than he let on with his calm composure.

In a flurry of robes, Masamune left the small building, and Kojuro gave Asuma a concerned look before following his lord. With a heavy sigh, the page gathered the dishes and laid them on the counter. She popped one of the chicken pieces into her mouth and leaned against the table as she slowly chewed it. Masamune's behavior ever since Terumune's death was worrying her, and she chewed on the chicken, hoping her food would help her in the same way it had helped Masamune.

She awoke the next morning to an early riding lesson with Kojuro and Masamune. The three rode through the countryside forests, letting Asuma practice various sized jumps over fallen trees and rock walls. During the stretches of flat fields, the horses would be pushed to a full gallop. Asuma still wanted to cling to Mayonaka's neck, but after various reprimands and encouragements from her tutors, the woman began to rely less on her arms for balance and more on her knees to keep her in the saddle.

After a couple hours of thorough, but educational, trail riding, the three arrived back at the castle stables. Masamune was summoned for more paperwork, and left his horse with his retainer. Kojuro and Asuma unsaddled the three equines and brushed them down before running wet towels over their heated bodies.

Once the mounts were let out to pasture, Asuma allowed herself to lean against the fence, wiping away the sweat from her hard work as she breathed heavily. Despite all the work she had been performing lately, the woman still carried a belly and thick thighs, and she absent mindedly poked her stomach through her kimono. Kojuro approached her and laughed, "What's wrong? Trying to wish the fat away?" The page blushed and put her hands on her hips, "No, I wasn't."

"Good, you look fine just the way you are."

"What? Really?"

"If I was a hound and had a choice between a steak and a bone, I'd take the steak any day."

Asuma couldn't help but laugh at Kojuro's words. The two chuckled together as they stared out into the green grass. After a few moments of blissful peace, Kojuro spoke up, "You've obviously noticed, but Lord Masamune hasn't had much of an appetite lately. Instead of serving him in his personal annex tonight, could you take his food to his room?" Asuma nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"Good girl. Now, I believe we have a sparring lesson, yes?" Kojuro grinned devilishly, and Asuma followed him to the training grounds with a nervous look on her face.

Dragging her feet back into her room after her bath that afternoon, Asuma slumped to her floor cushions and laid as still as she could, reminiscing on everything that had happened since the morning. On the plus side, she got in her first full day of instruction, and the bruise was nearly vanished from her eye. On the bad side, every single muscle in her body was throbbing with pain from being pushed to their limits. Asuma closed her eyes and sighed. Slowly she lifted herself from the floor and with a few plucks on her koto, left her room for the kitchen. Tonight she was making yakitori skewers again in the hope of coaxing Masamune into eating a favorite food of his.

Asuma carried the tray of fresh grilled shish kabobs to the daimyo's room and called out from the open doorway, "Lord Masamune, I've brought your dinner." "Leave it," came Masamune's soft reply, and he motioned towards the table on the side of his room, not once looking up from his book. Asuma did as instructed, but once the food was served, the general made no move to eat it. Not wanting to leave him without eating for another night, Asuma asked, "Lord Masamune?" Turning towards her from his book as if he had forgotten his page was delivering him his food, Masamune mumbled, "Oh, um, sorry, I'm in no mood to eat. Just… get rid of it."

For three days afterwards, Asuma would wake up to train with Masamune and Kojuro, the sessions growing shorter with the One-Eyed Dragon and longer with the Dragon's Claws. Each night, Asuma made a meal she knew Masamune had eaten before, only to have it rejected and told to, "Get rid of it." By the fourth day, Masamune didn't even bother training, leaving the entirety of the task to Kojuro.

Once more, Asuma laid down upon her floor cushions, having indulged in a steam bath for her achy muscles. Her own stomach began to knot with worry. It was clear that Masamune was starving himself and Asuma needed to stop it right away. She couldn't do it on her own though, and the woman rushed off to Kojuro's room to discuss it privately.

Before Asuma called out from the door leading to the retainer's room, she leaned in closely and could hear the murmur of more than one voice. The deep voice characteristic of the Dragon's Claws exclaimed, "You haven't eaten anything since he died, have you? Not only am I worried, but Yahiko is too, you know. Lord Masamune, you are not the one to blame." The One-Eyed Dragon's soft voice replied, "So you say, but I am the one who killed him."

In that one sentence he seemed to transform from the mighty Dragon of Oshu to a small kitten. Terumune had given Masamune the greatest gift from one fearless general to another, the gift of becoming head of the mighty and unrelenting Date Clan. But he also gave him a gift from a father to his son, the gift of love and a shoulder to lean on. The last thing Masamune had wanted to do was kill Terumune. Asuma backed away from the closed doors as she began to cry, her heart breaking for the daimyo who was now just like her; a war orphan.

Before Asuma could make it down the hall, Kojuro slid his door open, and called out, "Yahiko, Lord Masamune-" But Asuma cut him off and hissed, "I'm on my way to make something and I'll take it to his room." Without turning around, the page wiped her eyes with her sleeve and said to Kojuro with an unusual ferocity, "We have got to get Lord Masamune eating again!" The retainer smiled gently, "I'll leave it to you, then." Asuma looked over her shoulder, and gave a small smile back before rushing to the kitchen.

Asuma held a tray with steaming miso porridge as she called from the hallway to her lord's room, "Lord Masamune, I've brought you dinner." An unusually harsh hiss replied, "I don't need it. Get away." Biting her lip in an attempt to keep from yelling at Masamune to eat, she toed the door open and placed the tray barely inside the doorway. "I've left the tray just inside. Please eat." No reply came and Asuma returned to her room.

For a couple of hours, Asuma practiced her brush strokes, flipped through the books Kojuro had brought her, and absent-mindedly plucked at her koto. Her mind kept going back to Masamune despite trying to distract herself and she walked back towards his room. The food tray's shadow still lingered right in front of the door, and Asuma knew that everything she had cooked hadn't been touched.

She let out a soft sigh, about to return to her room, until through the thin panel she could hear Masamune softly sobbing. Letting her moral compass take full control of her actions, Asuma slid open the door, knowing the immense amount of disrespect that one act entailed.

Upon hearing the door open, Masamune sharply turned towards Asuma and the two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, both holding in their breath.

However, Masamune's gaze was different. He did not have on his eye patch, and Asuma's body froze at the unfamiliar sight. His emerald green eye stood in stark contrast to the red sclera surrounding it, enflamed from crying. But his other eye… his other eye looked as if it had been veiled by thin, pale, blue silk. "Wha… What are you doing in here?!" Masamune yelled at Asuma in the same voice that commanded the guns to fire upon the Hatakeyama. His hand flew to his eye, and when Asuma didn't move, he screamed, "GET OUT!"

"No! I won't leave you!" the page shouted back, burying her inclinations to run away from the frightening samurai. Masamune mumbled confusedly, tears still falling from his eyes, "W-what?" "I swore to place you before all others. How could you possibly think I would leave you alone like this?!" Asuma said in a more exasperated tone as she walked farther into the room. Masamune's eyes widened in surprise, his mind unable to comprehend why someone would dare disobey him, let alone want to comfort him. Masamune's mouth opened as if to say something, but only a few mumbles fell from his lips before he collapsed to the floor.


	10. Chapter 9 - Masamune's Smile

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 9 - Masamune's Smile

Asuma rushed to Masamune's side and felt the daimyo's forehead with the back of her hand. His skin was hot and covered with sweat. The page carefully nestled the lord's head, lifting him into her lap. Calling out the daimyo's name, the woman smacked his cheeks trying to wake him, but Masamune was out cold.

Kojuro's voice called out from behind the door, "Lord Masamune?" Asuma's heart started to pump erratically in her chest and she yelled, "Lord Kojuro, help me!" The retainer slammed the door open and his eyes widened upon seeing the situation. He called out to his lord, receiving no response and the page explained, "He just… fainted."

"I'll call for a doctor as quick as I can. Don't leave his side."

Asuma nodded hurriedly and Kojuro ran from the room, slamming the door shut, it's bang echoing against the walls. Looking down at her superior, Asuma sighed. She needed to get him into his bed, but her nerves were shot so bad, she dared not trust her hands and muscles to such a task. Pulling his head in more securely on her lap, Asuma brushed her fingers through the dark hair that seemed to reflect green from Masamune's robes. The strands were soft and Asuma frowned, looking solemnly upon the handsome face, "Lord Masamune, what have I done?"

As if her voice drew him from the depths of his conscience, the One-Eyed Dragon's eyes fluttered open. A low moan left his throat as he came to. He stared up into Asuma's eyes, his gaze cloudy with delirium. "Can you hear me, Lord Masamune?" Asuma asked quietly, letting one hand hold the back of the daimyo's head as the other rested upon his broad chest. He did not respond, still holding Asuma's gaze, as if her eyes were the only thing keeping him awake. The page could feel her throat closing with grief and she choked out, "Lord Kojuro rushed off to get a doctor, do not wor-" She was cut off as recognition finally seemed to cross Masamune's face, "Yahiko?"

"Yes, it is me."

The daimyo's eyes filled with fear, a terror that Asuma had never seen in the steadfast warrior's gaze before. "It'll be ok, just stay with me! Kojuro is coming back soon," the woman whispered, trying to soothe Masamune's anguish. As if instinctively, the lord grabbed his page's hand with an unknown ferocity, and Asuma squeezed back tightly. His weight grew heavy in the woman's lap, and Masamune allowed his head to lean back while his eyes closed back to unconsciousness.

The door swished open again and Kojuro entered hurriedly, followed by the doctor, and the door was closed once more. Kojuro helped Asuma move Masamune to his bedding and the doctor knelt down beside his patient, examining the lord with a complete thoroughness. After a few moments, he looked up and said quietly, "He's exhausted and malnourished from what I can see." His sigh filled the room and everyone seemed to frown at the same time. Kojuro rolled his shoulders back and spoke, "What does this mean?"

"It's not life threatening, thankfully. Has he not been sleeping at night? Not eating anything?"

"I would have to say so, yes."

"I'll give you some supplements to try and bring his vigor back, but letting him sleep and fixing him a healthy meal would do him a world of good."

Kojuro's brows knitted in concern as if he blamed Masamune's state on himself. The doctor rummaged in his bag and produced a bottle, handing it to Kojuro, "He's to take these twice a day once he wakes. If he worsens after getting rest and food, do not hesitate to call for me." Asuma and Kojuro nodded to the physician, and he bid them a goodnight before leaving.

The retainer sighed in frustration and let his shoulders slump. Asuma turned to him and asked, "He hasn't been sleeping at all on top of not eating?!" Kojuro looked at her worriedly and responded, "I should've noticed sooner. I should've noticed his neglect of his health." He knelt beside Masamune, and hung his head low. Since the lord was a boy, Kojuro had been so close to the family, taking the role of a second father to Masamune. His face written in sadness, Kojuro looked like a parent grieving over his sick child.

Asuma stepped closer and softly said, "We realized what was going on before anything serious happened. Take comfort in that, at least." Kojuro nodded, before he said, "I'll stay with him through the night. You should go back to your room and rest, Yahiko."

"But, I am supposed to tend to him. Why can't I stay?"

Kojuro looked at the page in surprise, processing her adamant question. As if knowing turning the woman away was a futile battle, Kojuro nodded, "I will leave his care to you then." Asuma fell to her knees and bowed to him deeply until her head was touching the floor, "Thank-you, milord."  
"About his blind eye…"  
"It is as if I never saw it, Lord Kojuro."

The concern on Kojuro's face softened and he gently smiled at Asuma, "As lord of the Date Clan, he must look self-assured in front of the men who have sworn to follow him. But the death of his father… no one has felt that pain more acutely than Lord Masamune has." Asuma nodded and felt her throat tightening with grief again.

She remembered Masamune's veiled eye staring at her angrily and the horrific yell that accompanied it. For him to show his emotions so extremely… There was no doubt in Asuma's mind that his heart was shattered by Terumune's death.

Kojuro left for the door and called out, "I'll bring a pitcher of water. Fetch me immediately if anything happens." Asuma nodded and Kojuro closed the door silently. The page settled her gaze once more on Masamune and swore she would nurse him back to fearless man had drawn her in and she cared for him more than ever. She wanted nothing more than to see him succeed as Lord Date… and to have him reveal these unseen sides of himself to her.

Masamune tossed and turned through the night from his fitful sleep, and Asuma wiped the sweat from his brow with her cotton sleeve. Kojuro's words rushed back into her mind, when he had once told her that he wanted anyone that Masamune even slightly trusted to be at the lord's side. Asuma was going to fully earn that trust and she whispered, "Lord Masamune, I will never question who you are ever again. They may say you are soulless, but I know those rumors to be utterly false. Rest now, and worry no more."

Without warning, Masamune turned in his sleep and cried out, "Papa! Papa, please forgive me!" Tears began to stain his cheeks and unable to not feel the daimyo's pain, Asuma leaned against his chest and wept with him, her tears falling on Masamune's robes and exposed skin.

Early the next morning, Masamune awoke to the rising sun and the sound of birds chirping from the tree branches. Kojuro sat up from where he had been drowsily leaning on the short table and exclaimed, "Lord Masamune!" Upon hearing Kojuro's words, Asuma awoke hurriedly from across the table and also called out to the lord. Sleep was still hanging onto Masamune's gaze and he squinted in the sunlight that was pouring in from the opened windows. He groggily groaned, "Kojuro… Yahiko…" Kojuro beamed, "You are finally awake," and Asuma nodded, "How are you feeling?"

Masamune frowned and exclaimed, "So I feinted it seems…" Kojuro walked over to Masamune and knelt beside him when he saw the lord trying to sit up. Masamune was still weak and the retainer slipped an arm around his shoulders to prop him up. "Your fever has broken, but do not push yourself just yet, milord," Kojuro gently chided.

"I'm sorry to make you look after me."

"Do you think you can eat something? Yahiko prepared a filling meal for you this morning."

"No, I'm not really-"

Before Masamune could finish his sentence, he noticed Kojuro shaking his head in frustration and Asuma frowning, the two appearing deeply disheartened. The page balled her fists and said, "Lord Masamune, let me tell you what my father once taught me before he died in battle. He always told me, that no matter how hard my situation became, I should always make sure to eat. He explained that eating was the first step in being able to carry on, and to continue to thrive. If you can't find the strength to save yourself… how can you expect to save the Date clan during its moments of need?" Kojuro turned his gaze to Asuma, surprised at her direct words, but Asuma ignored his stare and continued, "You need to eat, not only for yourself, but for your clan, and for your father, so that he too can continue on peacefully, knowing he left you strong enough to fulfill your promise to him."

Masamune furrowed his brow and listened silently, not saying a word in order to stop Asuma's speech. Her words swam in his head for a moment as he stared down at his lap. The daimyo turned to Kojuro, and the retainer crossed his arms, "If you will not eat, Lord Masamune, Yahiko and I will make you eat." "Aren't we living dangerously, now," Masamune mumbled in response.

"Every day I do, milord. But you brought this upon yourself by neglecting your own health. Now it is our responsibility to see you well."

"Forgive me for that."

A slight smirk crossed the daimyo's mouth, making Kojuro and Asuma smile in response. Masamune sighed and exclaimed, "I suppose you're right. It would be such a humiliating disgrace to the name of the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu if he were brought down by malnutrition." Kojuro nodded, "That it would, milord."

Masamune turned to Asuma and called out, "Yahiko." Asuma nodded her head and ladled fresh miso porridge into a bowl, handing it to Masamune with a pair of chopsticks. Masamune lifted the bowl to his lips and hungrily downed the food, hardly taking time to breathe in between bites. Once finished with his first serving of food, the daimyo exclaimed, "I shall eat and regain my strength, so that I can keep the promise I made to my father. I will unify Oshu." Kojuro smiled and bowed his head as Asuma beamed with happiness and hope.

With the passing days, Masamune gained back his strength, was training his page once more, and was beginning to sleep on a more regular schedule. One night, Asuma brought a tray of roasted marinated duck, with an assortment of vegetables and boiled millet to her lord's room. When she entered the royal chambers, she noticed the porch doors open, and Masamune was sitting on the veranda looking up at the rising moon. He called out, "Yahiko, is that you?" Asuma stepped in further and responded, "Yes, milord! I've brought your dinner!"

The page walked out onto the porch and looked upon the night sky. She exclaimed, "The moon is so beautiful tonight, don't you think? Would you like to eat out here?" Masamune looked at her momentarily and softly replied, "Yeah." Asuma settled onto the porch beside him, placing the tray of food between them. The garden sands were raked into neat rows, complementing the ripples that moved across the pond waters. A gentle breeze made the leaves on the bushes and trees quietly rustle. Asuma sighed at the relaxing view and Masamune took up his plate, eating the meal as he continued looking upon the moon.

The daimyo's voice seemed to suddenly join the soft sound of the wind as he spoke, "Since my father died, I can't help but wonder if my decision to fire was the wrong one." Asuma quietly said his name, but Masamune frowned and continued, "No, it's not just that decision I've thought about. For so long, I've wondered if my father naming me as Lord of the Date Clan was the right thing to do." A sigh escaped his throat and the daimyo looked upon Asuma with saddened eyes, "What do you think? When you think of me, what kind of man do you see?" The page stared at him with an odd calmness and replied, "If you're asking me what I think of you, to be honest, I really don't know. You've let your emotions affect your decisions every now and again. But, never have I ever thought, that once all was said and done, that you had made the wrong choice."

Masamune stared at his page, examining every facet of her face as the moonlight shined upon it. Asuma stared deeply into the daimyo's emerald eyes, and continued, "Your decisions didn't save the lives of those you wanted to save, but they nonetheless saved someone." A look of surprise swept over the One-Eyed Dragon's face and he questioned, "My decisions saved someone's life?" His gaze turned back to the moon, and he accepted Asuma's words, holding them close to his heart. Asuma joined him and said, "However…"

"However?"

"I do not ever want to see another battle like that one. I never want to see another victory won in such a horrific manner. No battle brings me joy. Even those of revenge."

The two looked at one another once more and Masamune tilted his head in curiousity, "You said you lost your own father to war… Did you never once have any thoughts of revenge?" Asuma wryly smiled, "Never."

"Why?"

"Not even revenge can bring my father back. It only creates a vicious cycle of fury. If I got revenge, it would only cause someone else to want the same revenge on me."

Masamune listened to the words, skeptically pondering them as Asuma continued, "I know it is not my place to say such things, Lord Masamune. Please forgive me." "It's not that, Yahiko," Masamune replied softly, shaking his head, "But I'm glad I asked you." His body exuded an aura of relief that extended to Asuma, allowing her to relax her own muscles. Grateful to have helped Masamune, and for being allowed so close to him, Asuma smiled such a smile that would've lit up a whole palace with its happiness. The two chuckled before enjoying the night sky once more in silence.

Several more days passed peacefully and Masamune seemed to be back to full health and regular sleeping. His mind was sharper than ever and he was engrossed within his politics and usual duties again. Hatakeyama Yoshitsugu, the man who had kidnapped Terumune, was sending threats to Masamune. The Soma, Satake and Ashina clans had forged an alliance against the Date and were preparing to march north. Looking out for the clan's safety, the One-Eyed Dragon sent reinforcements to several forts between Yonezawa and the Seto River that had reported of encroaching Soma and Ashina forces.

After a short conference with his war council one night, Masamune called out, "Kojuro. Shigezane." The two vassals bowed to him and followed the lord back to his quarters. As everyone entered the room, Shigezane smiled, "Seems like you're finally back to your old self, huh, Masamune?" The daimyo turned to him with a face of stone, causing his cousin to ask, "What? What is that face for?" Masamune watched as Kojuro closed the door and replied, "I've been thinking about tomorrow." The men sat down at Masamune's low desk and Kojuro studied his lord's face. Masamune continued, "I will bring us to victory tomorrow. I have been thinking of how to do so… will you hear me out?" The two retainers looked at one another smiling, glad to have Masamune back to himself, and turned back to their lord to listen.

Early the next morning, the soldiers and retainers gathered before the castle gates, and Masamune rode his black stallion through the autumn breeze, everyone eagerly watching him. Asuma sat upon Mayonaka, and felt pride as she watched the daimyo ride back and forth, honored to call him her lord. Masamune yelled out, "If we decimate every last one of our enemies in southern Oshu, it will only make the survivors more willing to fight for revenge. We will bring peace to this glorious land we call home, but in a way that is not forged purely in blood!" It took a moment for the soldiers to realize what their fearless leader was proclaiming, but not before long, the men shouted cheers and huzzahs in support.

Seven thousand men marched with Masamune to Hitotoribashi and the troops split into three different units, one lead by Masamune, one by Kojuro, and one by Shigezane. The troops stood silently as they stared across the Seto river, and Asuma felt the nervousness entering her body just as it had at the Abukuma River. Mayonaka danced anxiously and the page did her best to focus on the landscape to distract her mind and settle her horse. The air was a comfortable temperature, the leaves on the trees still trying to cling to their green, but a few had begun to yellow. The river flowed swiftly underneath of the Hitotori bridge. It was the point where the Hatakeyama and Satake allied soldiers would be forced into a bottleneck.

"Lord Masamune! Our scouts have confirmed the enemy is advancing towards the bridge. They estimate the Hatakeyama have come with a combined force of thirty thousand men," A retainer called out to the One-Eyed Dragon after conversing with one of the clans many ninjas. As Masamune sat silently on his steed, he nodded in response, continuing to watch the horizon. Asuma's heart began to beat faster, realizing the huge difference in numbers between Masamune's forces and the enemy's.

After an agonizingly long hour, the enemy army began to approach the bridge, and as the main forces crossed over, two Satake units volleyed arrows across the river at the Date. Masamune yelled out, "FIRE!" and his unit shot the approaching men with their rifles. As the lord'a soldiers reloaded, Shigezane yelled out to his unit, their guns also firing. In a continuing cycle, Kojuro ordered his men to fire as Shigezane's reloaded. Bodies began to pile on the bridge and the Hatakeyama were forced to throw their fallen comrades into the Seto in order to continue their advance.

The cycling of firing while another unit was reloading continued on until the enemy forces had amassed considerably and Masamune yelled out further orders. The soldiers at the front of the Date forces put up a wall of shields, their comrades behind them shoving their spears defensively between the barriers. More of the Hatakeyama fell, unable to breach any of the soldiers behind the shieldwall.

However, as the evening waned on and the Hatakeyama continued forwards in their large numbers, the shield wall began to break, and all out sword and spear warfare commenced. Asuma made sure to keep close to Masamune, the retainers around him keeping any attackers far away. She could see the Date army decreasing in size as the allied enemy forces continued forwards. "Milord, our defenses have taken out many of the Hatakeyama, but do you think we have enough numbers to stand up against them? I feel we may need to retreat," Asuma asked hesitantly. Masamune looked at his page only momentarily before responding, "We may fall back, but not right now." He seemed calm as ever and the woman gulped, her throat dry from anxiety.

More men spilled over the bridge before a general approached Masamune, "Hatakeyama Yoshitsugu has just crossed over the bridge, milord!" A rage seemed to boil inside of the One-Eyed Dragon and he yelled at Asuma, "Yahiko, stay here!" "W-what? Where are you going?!" The woman tried to protest, but Masamune barked back with anger, "Stay here!" Asuma nodded feverishly and Masamune called for his close contingent of soldiers, galloping off into the fray of the battle. The words Asuma had told him of revenge doing no good, had completely left Masamune's thoughts as he rushed towards the man who killed his father at the head of the bridge. He was determined to take Yoshitsugu's head as a trophy.

Yoshitsugu recognized the young Date bolting towards him and smiled voraciously, hungry for blood. His courage had been emboldened by having the Satake forces at his back, and he readily called for his closest retainers to join him. The two clan heads galloped furiously towards one another and their swords clashed as their horses barely passed each other. Yoshitsugu fell hard to the ground and Masamune leapt from his stallion, pouncing upon his prey mercilessly. Yoshitsugu, parried the attack, and scurried to his feet as one of his men attempted to lunge for Masamune. The One-Eyed Dragon shoved the blow backwards and the soldier reeled before a Date general quickly dispatched him.

The elder Hatakeyama met Masamune's every jab with his own block, and the two fought viciously amongst the flurry of soldiers on the battlefield. "You'll never kill me with that bum eye of yours, Masamune!" Yoshitsugu barked. The young Lord Date growled, not offering his opponent the satisfaction of a response. The two men breathed heavily from exhaustion as they battled on, and Yoshitsugu leapt at Masamune, the two face to face behind there clashed swords.

"I'll kill you on this battlefield, boy! Then you can join your fath-," Yoshitsugu began to say, but his last words came as a gurgle, blood and bile rising from his throat. Masamune swiftly withdrew the wakizashi he had shoved into Yoshitsugu's gut, and slid it back into its sheath. As Lord Hatakeyama fell to his knees, Masamune knocked the helmet off of his enemy's head and grabbed him by his salt and pepper top knot. Yoshitsugu stared at Masamune with terror written in his amber eyes, his silver mustache trembling from his quivering lips. The One-Eyed Dragon blinked at his foe once more before cutting the clan head's skull clean from his body.

Putting the trophy head complete with helmet upon his spear, Masamune mounted his horse once more, prepared to rejoin Asuma, but the Hatakeyama forces had closed around him and his men during his battle with Yoshitsugu. The Satake forces continued to hang back on the other side of the river as another unit of men crossed over, led by Hatakeyama Kuniomaru, Yoshitsugu's son. Once the younger Lord Hatakeyama caught sight of his father's head on Masamune's pike, he screamed out with a horrific yell, urging his men to slaughter the Date and their leader.

Kojuro stared upon his trapped lord and felt a panic rise in his chest. His instincts told him to rush to Masamune's side, but with the amount of land between them, the daimyo would surely be killed before the retainer could reach him. Knowing no other way to free the man he swore his life to, Kojuro galloped to retrieve one of the clan flags. Waving it fiercely through the air, the retainer bolted across the battlefield shouting, "I AM MASAMUNE!" The enemy forces had begun to panic at Kuniomaru's shouts to kill Masamune, and upon hearing Kojuro's taunt, a good majority of the forces began to move towards the retainer, their fire now focused on him.

Realizing the opportunity Kojuro was giving him, Masamune bolted forwards with his generals through the field. He yelled for his men to fall back, Shigezane and Kojuro yelling out the same upon hearing the order. The Date army began to slowly retreat, and Asuma galloped after her lord once he rejoined her. Kuniomaru shouted in anger, wanting his men to chase after the enemy soldiers and cut down everyone of them, but the Satake forces had only just begun to cross the river. He dared not follow Masamune without the Satake by his side, and clenched his fists and jaw, struggling to hold back from chasing what he knew he shouldn't.

The Date army retreated back to Motomiya castle, and rested for the night, tending to the wounded and filling their stomachs with dried meats and pickled vegetables. Asuma stood in front of a dusty mirror in one of the castle rooms, washing her wounds with hot water. While Masamune had chased after Yoshitsugu, she had been left in the fray, but thankfully with the weeks of training before the battle and the heavy armor she wore, the woman escaped mostly unscathed save for the slices that had reached her skin between the metal plates. After a few more winces and grimaces of the water stinging the cuts, Asuma had finished and redressed in her armor.

She left for the upper levels of the castle, joining Masamune, Kojuro and Shigezane as they looked out from the windows upon the fortifications. Fires burned within the castle walls as soldiers huddled around them. A few lanterns flickered from the battlements as men patrolled, keeping eye out for any enemy advances. Far upon the horizon, an orange haze scattered across the land, caused by the multitude of the Hatakeyama's camp fires.

"Milord, our spies have heard that Kuniomaru plans to advance upon the castle in the morning," Kojuro said deeply but quietly, returning from conversing with a dark clothed ninja. Masamune nodded, "How are our numbers?"

"We have lost about two thousand men, the Hatakeyama losing around four thousand."

"Another battle would do us no good."

"No, milord."

Masamune returned from the window and softly said, "Come early in the morning, before they advance, we shall continue through with the plan I proposed." Shigezane and Kojuro stared at their lord seriously and nodded. In order to save his men, Masamune was going to have to turn to a tactic that would hopefully stop the blood shed. Kojuro sent orders off with the shadowy ninja still lurking in the corner of the room, and the figure left silently and swiftly. Asuma had never seen such a stealthy warrior and she intently watched him leave.

The One-Eyed Dragon finally allowed himself to sit down, taking off his armor. The retainers and page followed suit, welcoming the lessened weight upon their shoulders. The men's faces were covered in dried blood, their underclothes stained with the red life force. Asuma tended to cleaning their wounds as the men conversed about their tactics for the various "what if" situations that could occur any time between that night and the following morning.

Amongst the darkened treeline before the break of dawn, Masamune's ninjas captured a Satake messenger, swiftly killed him, and replaced him with one of their comrades. The false courier carried a forged letter that the young Lord Date had ordered to be fabricated, and delivered it to Satake Yoshishige.

The Satake general had been in the middle of dressing into his battle gear, not expecting any correspondence when he received the dispatch. His eyes flew across the words and Yoshishige growled in anger. He turned to his generals and yelled, "Round up the troops! Word has come of those Hojo bastards invading our lands!" Surprise filled the room, and the orders for an immediate pull out ran through the camps. The army swiftly packed up, and the Satake forces headed back to the Hitachi province.

Kuniomaru received word of Satake's retreat in order to defend his homelands, and screamed out in fury as he threw books and dishes around his tent. His generals looked on in fear, watching the lord completely destroy his quarters. Once the raging samurai began to settle down, one of his retainers sheepishly asked, "What of our orders, milord?" "We're fucking leaving! That's what your orders are! Damn Satake have RUINED my victory!" Kuniomaru hollered. He knew he would face heavy casualties if his greatly reduced army attacked the Motomiya palace, and he leapt upon his mount and lead his men back to Nihonmatsu castle.

"Milord! The enemy forces are retreating!" Yelled a retainer to Masamune, out of breath from running from the battlements to his lord. Masamune bolted upright and rushed to the window. Kojuro and Shigezane joined him, Asuma squeezing between them. Sure enough, the flags of the Hatakeyama clan began to move slowly across the land before disappearing. Shigezane began laughing with relief, and Kojuro let out a sigh, smiling at Masamune, "Good job, milord." The retainer clapped a hand upon the daimyo's back and Masamune nodded. Asuma could not help but cheer with Shigezane, and she caught Masamune's gaze, smiling her million dollar smile at him as she thanked him for their win.

Shouts of victory rang throughout Motomiya castle, and the soldiers seemed to come alive, invigorated with the positive outcome from their recent battle. "What of the surrounding villages, milord? Are we ransacking them?" asked one of Masamune's generals. The One-Eyed Dragon looked briefly at the man, shaking his head before he turned back to Asuma, "No, leave them be. Mercy can speak volumes more than destruction." The woman felt her chest thump, so glad that Masamune had taken her words to heart. Despite exacting revenge on Yoshitsugu the other day, the daimyo had realized that his emotions clouded his judgement, and he decided to turn the tides of battle through more "peaceful" means.

The Date army began the long journey home, the fall sun at their backs, warming their bodies and pushing them forwards with the blessings bestowed upon them that morning. A sense of calm swept over Yonezawa castle when they returned, Yoshitsugu's head displayed out front as a sign of their power, and the men celebrated joyously, a unified Oshu holding steady for now.

Upon their arrival home, a victory feast was promptly ordered, and that night, the main hall bustled with soldiers, generals, maids and servants as large dishes of seafood, vegetables, nuts, fruits and grains adorned the tables. Sake flasks feverishly rounded the room as glasses were promptly filled, and the room grew drunk with happiness and alcohol.

Masamune stood before his men, and all eyes turned to him, a silence sweeping over the boisterous celebrations. However, the silence wasn't the customary one of dread, the men were eagerly listening to their lord's words. Holding his cup out in congratulations, Masamune spoke, "With our recent victory, we have brought peace to our lands. I, and all of Oshu, owe you a debt for the sacrifices you have made. I offer my utmost gratitude to you all. Enjoy yourselves tonight, you have earned it." A tiny smirk played at the corners of Masamune's mouth and his men cheered not just for their win, but for their lord too.

The daimyo quietly sat back upon his dais and the men continued their partying. As Asuma filled her plate with different foods, she could hear the men remarking at Masamune's change of heart, and how they had never seen him smile before tonight. A warmth of appreciation filled the page and she was so happy to see Masamune's growing favor with his men.

Once returning to her seat near Shigezane, Asuma caught sight of a young boy, who looked a few years older than Yahiko, his eyes the same color as Masamune's and his hair a deeper shade of black. He wore beautiful purple robes with silver designs upon it. As the lad ran up happily to Masamune, Asuma finally recognized him as the daimyo's younger brother, Kojirou.

Shigezane turned to Asuma and said quietly, "Lady Yoshihime declined to attend the feast, so little cousin is here in her stead." The silver haired samurai poured himself another cup of sake, his gray eyes filled with a mixture of happiness and sadness. Shigezane continued, "Thankfully with her out of the way, Kojirou is able to be himself. There is no one he looks up to more than Masamune." With a small grin, Asuma said, "They do seem to be very close."  
"They are. When Lady Yoshihime is present, the two make an effort to stay away from one another, due to, you know… the favoritism. But when she's gone, they're free to be themselves. It is a shame they cannot act the way they do now all the time."

Shigezane let a small frown slip through his happy exterior, and Asuma sympathized with him. But the two Date brothers looked so cheerful together, Kojirou freely laughing and talking as Masamune eagerly listened and responded to his brother's statements, all thoughts of Lady Yoshihime left behind.

That night, after the feast when Asuma was cooking Masamune's nightly meal, she decided to push her luck with the lord's lifted mood and make him heavily seasoned, peppered, grilled tuna with a salad of cucumbers, carrots, scallions, and snow peas with various seasonings. With the Shinto and Buddhist injunctions that often prohibited meats besides seafood, Asuma wanted to widen the variety of her foods not only so Masamune could honor religious customs in front of his men, but so that during the winter months, she could cook with the stockpiles of fish Yonezawa kept in their stores.

Masamune sat at his usual spot on the tatami mats in his small private house, and Asuma served him the dish with a cup of tea. "What is this?" the daimyo asked in a low mumble and Asuma swallowed before responding, "It is grilled tuna, Lord Masamune."

"I don't want it."  
"Try it."  
"I said I don't want-"  
"Has my cooking failed you yet, milord?"

The two stared each other down fiercely and Masamune relented, taking up a small portion of the fish in his chopsticks before hesitantly chewing the morsel. He chewed for a moment longer before swallowing and sat still. Asuma picked at the corners of her fingers anxiously before asking, "How is it?" Masamune frowned before telling her quietly, "Even I must admit, this fish is delicious. I never thought I'd see the day that I could say that in all honesty." Asuma sighed with relief, and walked back behind the cooking fires, throwing another tuna fillet over it to grill.

As the fish cooked, Asuma looked towards Masamune and asked, "I saw you and Lord Kojirou having a good time at the feast." Masamune simply replied, "Yeah," in between bites.

"You seem to get along really well."

"We do."

"If it is not too forward of me to say so, milord, it must be hard to be so torn between a brother and a mother."

Masamune's chewing slowed down as he looked down at his plate. The daimyo always struggled with the subject, blaming himself for the strife that hung between Kojirou and himself. Masamune had been slowly opening to Asuma since she helped nurse him back to health, and the woman decided to push him, "Have you discussed with your mother how you feel?" As if the idea had never crossed his mind, or the thought of doing so at least scared him witless, Masamune looked at his page in surprise, "Speak to my mother?"

"Yeah. I mean, you are her flesh and blood. Surely deep down, some part of her would understand."

"It is far more complicated than that."

The lord's words came out as a soft whisper and Asuma pursed her lips, unable to understand how a mother's love could grow so cold. Knowing the subject to be a delicate one, the page asked no more questions of her superior that night, letting him finish his meal in peace.

The next day, Yonezawa castle received a quite prestigious guest, Masamune's maternal uncle, Mogami Yoshiaki. Asuma put on her crispest of clothes, and walked to the castle entrance to welcome Lord Yoshiaki. She nervously waited for the Mogami party to approach, not knowing what kind of man to expect on this visit.

A small group of horses and men arrived, and a tall, handsome, older gentleman with sleek black hair pulled into a short ponytail, golden brown eyes, and pale purple robes dismounted his war horse. He removed his riding gloves, sighing in relief as he walked to Asuma. The page bowed deeply and said, "Welcome to Yonezawa castle, Lord Mogami. Lord Masamune has been eagerly awaiting your arrival, if you would follow me right this way." The arrogant looking warrior gave a shallow bow, following Asuma into the castle.

"So, you are Masamune's new page, no?" Yoshiaki asked deeply as the two walked silently. Asuma dared not turn to him and replied, "Yes, milord. My name is Yahiko."

"How are he and his mother getting along?"

It seemed a natural question considering the gentleman was Lady Yoshihime's older brother, but the question caught Asuma off guard and she did not know how to answer, her finger tips growing sore from her clawing at them. As if her hesitation was answer enough, Yoshiaki frowned, "I knew better than to expect them to mend things so easily." Asuma blindly asked, "Milord, why does Lady Yoshihime-" but she caught herself asking the question before she could finish and promptly closed her mouth.

Masamune's uncle did not seem to mind the slip up and he calmly replied, "Do not fret, as Masamune's page this is not a boundary you shouldn't cross. My sister does detest Masamune, it is true. But she does so because she believes he is inhabited by a demon. When my nephew was born, his right eye was a bright blue color, causing Yoshihime to think her son cursed in some way. In childhood, smallpox took hold of Masamune, causing him to go blind in his blue eye, turning it the filmy white it is now. Once this happened, his mother was convinced a smallpox demon had entered his body, taking residence in his blind eye. Preposterous notions in my opinion, but it is impossible to sway a woman's silly ideas created from her imagination." Asuma looked down at the ground wide-eyed at Yoshiaki's words as they continued to the main hall.

That night, as Masamune tried Asuma's shrimp stir fry, the woman revealed to her lord everything that Lord Mogami had said to her. In a soft voice Masamune mumbled, "So, uncle explained everything to you… Sadly, he's right. My mother believes me to be some kind of demon." He scratched at the skin around his eye patch and continued, "She is among one of many who believe in such illogical superstitions." Silently leaving the kitchen of the annexed house, Asuma knelt to the floor and bowed to the One-Eyed Dragon, "Allow me to ask for your forgiveness. It was foolish of me to offer you my advice when I knew nothing of your circumstances."

"No need to apologize. You have seen this 'demon eye' of mine already. I believe it a poor decision to hide it from you anymore… But what mother wouldn't despise their child with such a an accursed affliction? So many times I've wondered how my life would've been without it."

Asuma gasped, "Don't say such a thing!" A look of resignation covered Masamune's face as he whispered, "This is why i distance myself from others. I'm sure many have noticed I do not care much for the company of women, but my mother may be the one to blame for that. She is still one of my weaknesses in this strong life I try to lead." A self-deprecating chuckle escaped the daimyo's mouth and Asuma gave her lord a wry smile. Turning away from his page, Masamune mumbled, "I may have said too much." Unable to hold her thoughts back any longer, Asuma blurted out, "But, it's so beautiful. That eye of yours."

The woman's eyes grew wide upon realizing what she had just said and Masamune looked at her in shock, his lips slightly parted in surprise. Knowing she had passed the point of no return already, Asuma continued on, "Though I may never be able to make Lady Yoshihime see it in the same light as I do, I feel it is her own loss. To not appreciate such a handsome gaze, and the strength that was forced to grow from it, how could anyone think it was evil, or even a hindrance?" Masamune seemed dumbstruck at his page's words and muttered, "H-her loss?"

"The color is beautiful. It is that pale shade of blue that occurs when cloud meets sky, or when the waves splash in the ocean. For anyone to not see it's beauty, marks them as a fool."

An awkward air permeated the house after Asuma poured out part of her heart to the man she cared for and Masamune struggled to find a proper reaction for what he had just heard. Trying to break the tension, the woman sighed, "I know my words come from the heart of someone who has already seen your eye, and your words come from the heart of your struggles, but do our differing views even matter? It's impossible to foresee how or when we let others behind our walls, but why not let it be for something they see as beautiful instead of ugly?"

Asuma's heart felt like it had lodged itself in her throat, it's beats seeming to echo through her body. But after only a moment's silence, Masamune started to softly laugh, "Ahahaha, only you would say something like that, Yahiko." Her jaw dropping in shock, Asuma uttered, "Oh…"

"But you may be right. Although your words are strange, they are uplifting nonetheless. Perhaps even I can see my eye as a blessing instead of a curse." His small smile came so naturally, and the woman just stared at his handsome grin, holding her breath as if to keep her affection from spilling over. If Masamune went around showing this expression of his more often, Kojuro would be beating the girls off of him left and right.

The One-Eyed Dragon tilted his head to the side, some what confused that someone so opinionated as Asuma had no more words to offer, "What's wrong?" Asuma shook her head, "Nothing is wrong, but you smiled just then, didn't you?"

"Did I really look that strange in doing so? Kojuro is always telling me I should smile more so that people will warm to me much more easily. I should've guessed it would be such an odd sight to see a smile on my face, huh?"

"No! No no no, I mean-"  
"I'm sorry that it was unnerving for you."

Masamune looked so pained with his furrowed brow, and grabbed his chopsticks to finish his meal, but Asuma could hold her emotions no longer and let out a hearty laugh. Her mouth widened in a million dollar smile, and she shook her head, "Unnerving is not the word to describe it, milord. I can assure you of that! Please smile more. If not for yourself, do it for me. It is wonderful!" She continued to laugh, unable to get the gorgeous image of his happiness from flooding her thoughts. Masamune could feel his own chest tighten with fondness, and the beautiful sound of Asuma's laughter made his pulse rush. A laugh, louder than any other that had erupted from the daimyo's mouth, filled the room and the two smiled and giggled uncontrollably at one another, and Asuma prayed this would not be the last time she felt such a pure happiness.


	11. Chapter 10 - Back to Kyoto: Part 1

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 10 - Back to Kyoto: Part 1

During the respite from battle, the young retainer, Rui, that Asuma had become friends with, was marrying a young woman he had courted in the village near the castle. The joining ceremony was being held at the temple where Terumune's funeral had occurred, hosting a small crowd of close relatives and friends. Asuma had been invited to the event along with Masamune and Kojuro, and since the daimyo was in fairly good spirits, he agreed to attend.

The temple was filled with a comfortable breeze accompanied by the sound of the drying leaves rustling in the forest outside. Candles flickered behind the priests as smoke unfurled from the incense offerings burning near the altar. The steady voice of one priest filled the room as he read from a scroll in his hands, reciting the marriage vows. They sounded somewhat similar to those that an apprentice would give his master, or a retainer his lord. Rui and his bride said similar vows, the two sounding happy as they did so.

Asuma stood anxiously next to Masamune, her head swimming with grandeur thoughts of getting married one day herself, and she smiled at the couple. Rui was dressed in very flat colored but formal and crisp clean clothes. His bride wore a white kimono, a white outer robe, and floss silk veil. Her hair was gathered into a simple ponytail, straight cut hair strands framing her round face, signifying her engagement and following marriage. Her face was powdered to a porcelain shade and her red lips stood in contrast to the paleness.

As the shinto ceremony came to a close, the newlyweds smiled at each other and walked out of the temple, followed by the crowd. Once outside, the people began to mingle amongst themselves. Masamune stood with Kojuro and Asuma, his face set in stone as per usual, slightly bowing to guests as they greeted him warmly. Kojuro turned to Masamune and said, "I trust that the next wedding I attend shall be yours, Lord Masamune?" The lord's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at his retainer. He had half expected Kojuro to be jesting but the retainer was looking at him in all seriousness. Asuma felt her anxiety rise from the suggestion and also stared at Kojuro, startled by the bold statement.

"Why would you bring up such a thing, Kojuro," Masamune said in a low whisper. His retainer crossed his arms, "It is only proper for a lord such as yourself to take a wife. I just figured that now that Oshu is calm with peace, perhaps you should begin taking a serious look at the offers presented to you." Masamune frowned. He had not yet met a woman he could possibly marry, Yahiko's sister at Absolute Victory being the only woman who he had ever felt the slightest bit of interest in, but her status in life was not particularly desirable when it came to that of a daimyo's wife. The One-Eyed Dragon ignored Kojuro's question for the rest of the wedding visit, his retainer and page silently accompanying him back to Yonezawa afterwards.

The following day, as Asuma attended to serving Masamune his evening tea, the lord summoned Shigezane and Kojuro to his quarters. Once the two settled in front of their superior with their own drinks, Masamune said, "There is still a proposal of marriage I have not yet answered, correct?" Thinking nothing of it, Kojuro replied, "Yes there is, milord. However, I've been meaning to write the refu-"

"I would like to meet the lady in question."

Upon the statement, Shigezane had spit out his tea, coating Masamune and the table in a mist of the amber liquid. Masamune's cousin doubled over in a fit of coughing, pounding his chest harshly with one of his fists. Kojuro smacked him on the back, asking, "Are you okay, Shigezane?" The silver-haired man nodded and replied, "I'm fine, I'm fine. But Masamune, are YOU okay?" Masamune frowned, wiping the droplets of tea from himself and retorted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I… I just… So, you are serious?"

"Completely serious. But I will only grant a meeting with her, nothing more."

Asuma felt the ire rise in her stomach, upset at the notion of losing someone whom she had become so emotionally invested in, and to an arranged marriage at that. Shigezane seemed to be feeling the exact opposite, slapping Kojuro across the back with a broad smile. The retainer stared at Asuma, the two caught so off guard by their lord's actions. Masamune stared at their exchange, confused as to why the air was so tense from his suggestion.

"Make the proper arrangements, Kojuro," Masamune barked, his voice slicing straight through the tension. Kojuro looked straight at his superior and for a few seconds was at a loss for what to say before he muttered, "Y-yeah… I mean, yes, milord! I shall attend to them right away." Kojuro left the room and Asuma followed in order to fetch a washcloth and towel to clean up the aftermath of Shigezane's spit take. The daimyo felt a mixture of distress and confusion, wanting to follow Kojuro's advice, a marriage being able to secure alliances with other regions and produce an heir for the Date clan. It did not mean he had to like it though.

Once the cousins were left alone, Masamune stared at Shigezane solemnly, "Shigezane?" His cousin smiled wickedly and replied, "Yes, Masa?"

"Is there some… trick… to this meeting suitors thing?"

"Right, right, you've never actually gotten to the talking part of arranged marriages."

"Because I never planned to, thank-you."

"If you're asking, does that mean you intend on actually trying to make this woman your wife?"  
"Don't jump to such conclusions so soon, Shigezane. I wouldn't bother to meet her if I intended to outright refuse her, though."

Shigezane smiled, firmly clasping a hand on Masamune's shoulder, "Now we're making progress! The key to these conversations is that you let her talk eighty percent of the time about herself. The rest is for whatever you want to talk about." Masamune gave his cousin a disgusted look and exclaimed, "You cannot be serious."

"Most women prefer a man that will listen to her."

Masamune furrowed his brow in thought. Shigezane made talking to women sound so simple, no matter how ridiculous the strategy. His thoughts wandered to the girl at Absolute victory, and how she was so polite, never talking to him too much or pushing him to return any conversation. "I think I shall read for the night, Shigezane. Sleep well," Masamune softly said to his cousin. Shigezane smiled, bowed, and left for his own residence.

The One-Eyed Dragon took up one of his many books on western culture and architecture for a few moments before Asuma came back with her towels, wiping down the desk and floor mats. As she was doing so, Masamune quietly closed his book and asked, "Yahiko. Your sister in Kyoto. Does she speak of herself often in conversation?" Asuma was caught off guard by the question, pausing her work momentarily, before she started again, "She is not particularly like that, no. I often think of Asuma as a great listener. But she also enjoys conversation. All in all, I'd say shes fifty fifty in listening and speaking to someone."

"How does she behave with her suitors?"

Asuma could no longer focus on her work and took a seat upon the floor cushions, "I would not know about suitors, milord. I have never seen her in conversation with someone she is to have a relationship with." Masamune nodded and frowned. The page finally finished drying everything she had wiped down, taking Masamune's robes from him to be washed, "If you would excuse me, milord, I shall retire for the night after I tend to your clothing." After her lord nodded and bid her a goodnight, Asuma left hurriedly, her stomach aching from the questions she had just been asked, not entirely sure why he was suddenly asking her such things.

Within the following weeks, a young woman named Esai, a daughter of the Toda clan head, arrived at the palace to be presented to Masamune. Asuma stood outside the palace entrance, her stomach churning with jealousy. A beautifully ornate black-lacquer palanquin carried by two stout men stopped in front of Asuma, a party of Toda soldiers and attendants crowding around the palanquin. From behind the silk curtains emerged a woman in a lavishly dyed and embroidered kimono, several layers of equally extravagant robes decorated with jewels over top. Esai's shiny black hair was pulled back into a nihongami style, the arches of her hair adorned with combs and hairpins. The woman's round face was a pale white color with rouged cheeks and lips, thumbprint eyebrows painted high above her eyes, leaving her in the sought after "perpetually surprised" look common to noble women.

Asuma bowed to her, welcoming the lady to Yonezawa. The noblewoman dipped into a bow, and a male appeared beside her, exclaiming, "Lady Esai wishes to thank you for the welcome." Asuma smiled at the two, however she noticed when Esai grinned back at her, her teeth were stained black from the practice of ohaguro, where daughters of military commanders would stain their teeth as a sign of coming of age. The sight startled Asuma, never having been around women of the court, and she hurriedly ushered the party inside.

Masamune paced the floor back and forth in the main hall and occasionally looked up at Kojuro who leaned against the wall, beginning to regret his decision. But he was doing this for the sake of Oshu and the Date. What does she look like? How is her temperament? What education does she have? All sorts of questions swam in the lord's head but before long he was startled from his contemplation as Asuma called out, "Lady Esai of the Toda clan has arrived, milord." Masamune straightened himself promptly, nodding to his page to lead his guest in.

Esai entered the large room with a delicate gracefulness and pride befitting of someone from high birth. She bowed deeply to Masamune and said in an almost melodic and captivating voice, "I hope to please you, milord." The daimyo returned her bow and exclaimed, "I am Date Masamune." The two sat at one of the council tables and once settled in, Esai exclaimed, "So, what they say is true. You do only have one eye!" Masamune's face fell into uninterest, trying to bury his anger at her first remark being about his eye.

Esai giggled and continued, "My apologies, I meant no offense by it, I just have a habit of speaking what is on my mind." Masamune frowned, and caught a glance at her handmaidens who stood near the doors. The head attendant looked mortified from her words, and he quickly pulled his palm down his face in embarrassment. Esai followed Masamune's gaze and muttered, "What? You're still in here? Shoo, shoo, our visit only involves that of conversation." "But you must not cause such offense to Lord Masa-" her escort tried to explain but before he could finish, Masamune exclaimed, "Do not concern yourself. Kojuro!" The retainer walked from his resting place and led the group out of the room, leaving only Masamune and Esai.

Esai beamed once more at the daimyo and exclaimed, "Isn't the weather as of late just absolutely perfect? I hear that winter may come early this year, but I would never guess so by the lovely breeze that blew through my palanquin." Already growing bored, Masamune tried his best to pay attention and be amicable to Esai, softly saying, "Mhmm. Thank-you for com-"

"Ah but, it was absolutely perfect for sightseeing! All I had to do was pull the curtains back and take in the views of your beautiful land. I've grown so used to Iyo Province that Oshu is like a breath of fresh air."

"Well…"

"It is so lush and full of life. I'm sure you have heard, but we have been doing repairs to Tawara castle."

"Ye-"  
"Oh! Speaking of repairs, the funniest little thing happened the other day!"

Masamune sighed, struggling not to glare at Esai. She was not letting him get a word in edgewise and he feared that Shigezane was a little too lenient on his percentages. The lady completely baffled the daimyo, he being convinced she'd be perfectly content with listening to the sound of her own voice echo off the walls. The urge to dismiss her was growing by the minute, but Masamune settled into his seat, mustering the resolve to at least give Shigezane's advice a try.

Having momentarily been caught up in his thoughts, Masamune was brought back to listening to the noblewoman as she exclaimed, "And because of that, one of my handmaidens-" The lord zoned out once more, preferring his thoughts to her stories. Knowing he'd never be able to stand having this woman as his wife, her visit became more of a learning experience for handling future marriage prospects.

Masamune rested his chin lazily on his fist as he listened, Esai's words going in one ear and out the other. Time seemed to move at such a pace that he was unsure as to whether minutes or hours passed from her incessant chatter. Suddenly, the two were stirred from their "conversation" by Kojuro, "Excuse me, Lord Masamune and Lady Esai." Thanking the gods profusely in his mind, the One-Eyed Dragon struggled not to let out a sigh of relief as Kojuro announced that it was almost time for Esai to return to the guest house.

The noblewoman frowned deeply, "Already? I had no idea how much time had passed us by!" Her robes rustled as she stood from the floor and Esai smiled at Masamune, her black teeth prominent against her ruby lips and pale skin. With a bow, she remarked, "I rather enjoyed our conversation, milord. I do so hope we shall have more." Masamune bowed, thanking her for her time, and bid her farewell. She left the room as she had entered, graceful and assured in her movements. Her whole person confounded Masamune, wondering how someone so poised could be so damned annoying.

After she had left with her attendants, Kojuro entered the room. His lord seemed to be completely exhausted and Kojuro tried to remark, "Seems like your meeting went well. Lady Esai wished me to express to you that if you ever desire company or conversation, you have only to call on her." Masamune only stared at his retainer in reply as he walked out of the hall and back to his room.

Bringing Masamune a very light meal of just rice upon his request, Asuma poured the lord an accompanying glass of her warm sweet sake, thinking he deserved a drink after she heard of how the meeting went. The weary man downed the drink, and Asuma promptly refilled it. Kojuro entered and said, "Well done today, Lord Masamune. I'm sure this must have been very difficult for you." The daimyo nodded and beckoned for his retainer to sit, "We are to depart for Kyoto the day after tomorrow." Asuma perked up at the words and Kojuro said, "Oh? What for my lord?"

"I have business with Hideyoshi and Tokugawa. And another suitor."

Kojuro looked at him quizzically, trying to read his lord, but for once in his career with the Date, he was unable to intuit what the daimyo was thinking. "Tell Shigezane we're leaving, you, me and him will travel in a small party there. Yahiko, you are to stay behind and watch over the new chef in the kitchens." Kojuro left and Asuma stood stunned, resisting to yell out, "Why can't I go?!", wanting nothing more than to see her family. Her eyes began to sting, and Masamune called out, "Yahiko." Asuma stared at him with an incensed grimace that she had not entirely meant to show the lord, and she left to fetch Masamune's trunks to pack, leaving the man in complete bewilderment as to why his page looked at him the way she did.

The next morning, Asuma sluggishly carried Masamune's trunks out to the small travel wagon in front of the castle stables. Her heart was filled with nothing but sadness and as she loaded up the luggage, she let her head hang back. The sky was a cloudless blue, and Asuma wondered how her mother and Yahiko were doing back home. She sighed and walked back into the castle.

Umeko walked through the hall and noticing the page, she stopped Asuma, handing her friend a handful of candies, "I've been trying to find a moment to approach you! I've seen you upset all morning. Take these. Candied gingers always help me keep my strength in troubled times." Asuma let a small smile cross her lips as Umeko tipped her head in sympathy, and the page gratefully took the candies, popping one in her mouth.

The small gesture helped to pick up the woman's mood a tad, but was quickly extinguished when she heard, "Yahiko! What are you doing?" Asuma turned abruptly in the direction she'd been yelled at from, to see Masamune. She straightened her robes and bowed before exclaiming, "I'm s-sorry, milord!" Masamune stood at the end of the hall, eyeing his page curiously before she ran past him to finish carrying out the luggage.

The emotions Asuma carried around had only worsened as the day continued on, and it seemed to spill over into her cooking. Usually, just being in the kitchen seemed to calm Asuma's nerves, but the mix of homesickness and loneliness made the negative emotions hard to bury.

Umeko found Asuma in the castle kitchens, and decided to press her friend on what was wrong, "You've looked unwell all day, Yahiko. And others have been talking. Is something wrong?" Looking up from the bland udon noodles she was preparing, Asuma sighed and decided to tell Umeko how she had been instructed to stay behind as Masamune travelled to Kyoto. "I just miss seeing my family. And the fact that I can't go really upsets me. I know I've worried everyone. For that I am sorry."

"Ah, so that is why you are sad. Do not apologize. Everything will be ok!"

Umeko sighed with relief and gave the page a bright smile, hoping to ease her friend's pains in even the slightest. The maid left Asuma to her work, and rushed away, practically jogging from the kitchen. Her quick footsteps echoed down the castle halls as she hurried, approaching Masamune's doors. "Milord?" She called out quietly and Masamune beckoned her in. She bowed to the One-Eyed Dragon and Masamune asked, "What have you found out?"

"It is as you suspected, Lord Masamune. Something is greatly troubling Yahiko."  
"What is it?"  
"He is homesick. When he learned he was to stay in order to oversee the new cook's training, the thought of not being able to see his family saddened him."

Masamune nodded, the observation making complete sense now that he knew why his page was upset. He thanked Umeko, and the maid bowed again, leaving the room just as Kojuro entered.

Intently watching the maid exit, Kojuro turned back to his lord and chuckled as he walked forwards, "You and Yahiko are very much alike. Couldn't ask him what was wrong yourself, could you?" Masamune frowned at his retainer, "Don't mock me, Kojuro. I am away at battle so often that I've never felt the homesickness that Yahiko does." Sitting down with a long sigh, Kojuro gave a pained smile, "I know he wouldn't tell you himself, but Yahiko was honored that you wanted him to stay behind to train the newest cook."

"Kojuro."

"Yes, milord. I will see to it."

Yet another silent exchange had passed between the two men, and Kojuro could not help but grin.

Unable to catch any sleep, Asuma was up the next day before sunrise, fully clothed with her coat on as she sat on the veranda, her brown curls free from the top knot she typically wore. The sky was painted with a yellow palette, and Asuma watched the vapor clouds unfurl from her mouth in the early chill of morning. Only a handful of sounds made themselves known to the woman, leaving her mostly alone with her thoughts. Her stomach was aching to the point that she had refused to eat since the candy she had received from Umeko. On top of that, Asuma's heart would pump so erratically at the times when she felt she would cry, that lying in bed seemed to be the only solace she had, even if it wasn't accompanied by much sleep.

The pain of not seeing her family any sooner was a punch to the gut, but the fact Masamune leaving was partially to meet a woman came as a crushing blow to the page. Two heartbreaks back to back was overwhelming and Asuma let one of her fists hit the wooden floorboards harshly as she exclaimed, "This is BULLSHIT!"

Not long after the outburst, a deep voice yelled out, "Yahiko!" Asuma barked back a harsh, "What?!" but when she turned to look down the porch, Kojuro was standing in his own coat smoking on his kiseru, the long smoking pipe unfurling an acrid cloud of burnt tobacco. She hurriedly turned to him, and placed her head promptly on the floor, apologies rolling from her tongue one after the other until the retainer began to chuckle, "Get up off the floor, Yahiko. I can let an emotional outburst slide every now and again. Especially from a woman." The remark made Asuma's ears burn with embarrassment, the statement sounding very close to an insult.

The page slowly stood from her kneeling, and turned to go back into her room, but Kojuro called out to her, "Come here." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Asuma slowly walked to the retainer. Kojuro blew smoke from his lungs, his brown hair waving from the breath, his head still dishevelled from sleep. Asuma looked up into the samurai's pine green eyes, wondering what he wished of her. "You have quite beautiful hair, I've never seen it down," came Kojuro's soft compliment as he held the pipe out to Asuma, hoping perhaps a brief smoke would help her relax. Asuma gratefully took the pipe and chuckled as she took a shallow puff from it. Smoke rolled from her lips and nostrils as she replied, "Hopefully you will be the only one to see it this way, Lord Kojuro."  
"Ah, well I hope not. Hiding such gifts would surely be a crime."

Asuma could not help but smile at the retainer's harmless flirting. "Here, give me your ribbon," Kojuro said, and Asuma handed him the black ribbon in her pocket. The samurai motioned for her to turn around, and she did so, gently taking drags from the kiseru as Kojuro masterfully tied her long auburn curls into a neat and slicked back topknot, just as a father would for his child.

Once Masamune had awakened, he summoned Kojuro and Asuma to his quarters and the two settled in front of the still sleepy daimyo. He nursed a cup of ginger root tea, and after a sufficient sip, he looked at Asuma, "I want you to accompany me to Kyoto." The gravity of the statement hit Asuma like a ton of bricks, and she was almost certain that if she had her own cup of tea, she would've spit it out on Masamune just as Shigezane had.

"Why? W-why the sudden change of p-plans?" Asuma asked shakily, the excitement coursing through her body. Masamune settled his cup down after another sip and answered, "Kojuro must stay behind to look after some business." The retainer nodded and said, "I'll have to stay here in Oshu to attend to things, and Masamune granted me permission to stay behind." With a hurried series of nods, Asuma only half taking in the situation, she exclaimed, "Understood, milords!"

Masamune dismissed the two and Asuma hurried back to her room to pack, Kojuro on her heels. As the woman gathered her belongings, Kojuro explained the travelling route she was to take with Masamune, leaving a map with her that had everything outlined that she needed to follow. Asuma graciously put the map in her robes and Kojuro smiled as she scurried to pack, "You look better already." Closing her trunk with a bit more force than she intended, Asuma looked at him and asked, "Hmm?"

"You know, Lord Masamune was worried about you."

"He was?! I mean… I'm so sorry for making him worried!"

"Ah don't you fret."

A soothing calm was reverberating off of Kojuro and Asuma couldn't help but calm down herself. But a question was itching at her thoughts, "Do you really have business keeping you from going to Kyoto with us?" A seriousness crossed the retainer's face and he replied, "Yes. Take care of Lord Masamune for me."

"I will, milord."

Asuma deeply bowed to him, and Kojuro nodded, walking from the room without another word. Gathering her trunk in her arms, the page walked out to the wagon, more than happy to be headed home. Mayonaka had already been saddled and brought out with the small wagon attached, the gray roan mare prancing with energy beside Masamune's stoic black stallion.

The One-Eyed Dragon left the castle with Shigezane and Kojuro in tow and as they approached Asuma, Masamune turned to Kojuro, exclaiming, "Take care of the place for me, Kojuro." With a smile and a bow, Kojuro responded, "Leave it to me, milord." Masamune nodded and Asuma offered her knee to her lord so he could mount his war horse. After the lord was seated in his saddle, Shigezane and Asuma climbed upon their respective mounts and the three along with one small wagon set off for Kyoto.

As night drew to a close on the fast paced party, they settled in for the night at an inn near the city of Nagano in the Shinano Province. The Hoshina clan was holding most of the province at the moment, and with them being retainers of the Tokugawa, the Date were on peaceful terms with the clan.

With the horses housed for the night and the luggage brought in from the small wagon, Masamune, Shigezane, and Asuma walked inside. Masamune was not readily recognized by anyone, and it was hoped that the whole trip would be like that. Anonymity meant a quick journey and less opportunities for an ambush.

Cold had followed quickly behind the setting sun and the warmth of the dining hall was greatly welcomed. It was decently packed, and the three travellers sat down, only to be flocked with waitresses. The customary remarks about Masamune's handsome features were freely thrown around by the women as they lingered from bringing out plates of food and refilling everyone's sake. The One-Eyed Dragon kept his responses very curt, and his face was dark and maudlin. The trip had been long, and the inns respite only offered more interruptions that tired the lord. It also did not help that he kept thinking back to Kojuro, feeling out of place without his right hand man.

Asuma could sense Masamune's irritation and gently asked him, "Would you like to retire, mil-." But before she could finish, a maid had overheard Asuma's high pitched voice and she hurried over, pinching the page on the cheek, "Aren't you absolutely adorable!" A few more women crowded around and Asuma felt as if she were back in the castle on her first day, being fawned over by the servant girls. Protests at their attention rolled from Asuma's tongue, but the ladies ignored her, causing Shigezane to let out a hearty laugh, "Oh, Yahiko! Who knew you were such a lady killer!"

Asuma huffed at his remark and looked between him and Masamune, but instead of finding help for her dilemma, she noticed the daimyo turn towards his cousin with a look of disgust on his face. Not knowing what else to do, Asuma abruptly stood, sending some of the girls stumbling backwards, and loudly yelled, "If you will excuse me!" Her eyes darted exaggeratedly from Masamune to Shigezane as she rushed through the crowd. The Date cousins took her hint and quickly left the table, Shigezane gladly following Masamune with a pitcher of sake in hand.

Having retreated to their room successfully, Shigezane was able to peacefully flag down a maid, and the three supped in the suite. Masamune sipped silently from his cup as Shigezane and Asuma ate from an assortment of noodles, vegetables and seafood. After a while, in between bites, Shigezane frowned and stared at his cousin, "I can assume Yahiko is naive in these kinds of situations, but really, Masamune?" The daimyo glared back, "What do you mean?"

"First of all, you ask to start meeting with marriage candidates out of the blue, yet when the opportunity arises for you to actually get with a woman… I just don't understand. Any man in their right mind would be in heaven if they were surrounded by-"

"Shut up!"

Masamune had spit out the order more vehemently than usual, and Asuma completely stopped eating from nervousness, but Shigezane didn't seem bothered by it in the least, continuing on, "Do you know that people say you prefer the company of men, Masa? Hmm? Do you?" "And I should care because?" came the quiet but venomous reply from the One-Eyed Dragon.

"I honestly don't care one way or the other, I will always stand by your side. But you know what would be perfect? If Yahiko over there was a woman."

Asuma had been trying to take a sip of sake in the tense situation, and started choking upon hearing Shigezane's last sentence. Once she caught her breath, Shigezane continued on, "Ah hell, I know shudo is pretty customary, but you do want a wife." The conversation just kept getting worse and worse for Asuma. Shudo was a samurai custom that consisted of a homosexual relationship between a samurai and his apprentice. If such a thing had been forged between Masamune and his page, no one would've blinked an eye, but the fact Yahiko was not Yahiko in the first place, really complicated things.

The silver-haired man's cheeks were slightly flushed and after a moment, Masamune softly said, "You have to be drunk." "But… but if Yahiko was a woman. Would you be able to be intimate with him then?" came Shigezane's slightly slurred speech and Asuma stared at him wide-eyed, pleading for him to be quiet with her eyes, but the samurai just grinned back at her. Masamune suddenly answered his cousin, "Maybe." Asuma could feel the blush run from her cheeks to her ears and her groin pulsed at the thought of her and Masamune together. She buried her face in her hands, the warmth from the alcohol quickly pooling between her legs, and she dare not look at Masamune. But as Shigezane laughed at Asuma's reaction, Masamune could not help but mull his cousin's words over and over again in his head.


	12. Chapter 11 - Back to Kyoto: Part 2

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 11 - Back to Kyoto: Part 2

After a few more drinks, Shigezane's speech had become even more slurred and Masamune decided it was time to get his cousin into bed. With Asuma's help, the two walked Shigezane to one of the connected rooms in the suite and Asuma said, "Were in your room now, Lord Shigezane." The samurai nodded, dragging his feet across the floor as he wobbled in, but decided it best to lay down right next to his bedding. "Oh, come on! Why not actually in the bed?!" Asuma cried out and Shigezane began to laugh once more. Masamune sighed, "Eh, just leave him there. He'll figure out where his bed is eventually." Asuma couldn't help but shake her head and giggle. Masamune softly chuckled with her, and after the page found a spare robe to drape over Shigezane, she and her lord left him be in his room.

Asuma closed the door behind her and Masamune softly mumbled, "I'm sorry about him. I think I'll go outside for some air." Asuma arched an eyebrow and questioned, "By yourself, milord?" As his face slightly softened, the daimyo asked, "Do you want to join me?" Swearing to protect Masamune, Asuma nodded, "Yes, I do." The One-Eyed Dragon smiled and the two left the inn.

A coolness was fully settled upon the city, but the heavy wool robes kept the chill off of the two as they travelled through the closed houses and shops. Masamune seemed to be walking aimlessly as Asuma travelled slightly behind but beside him. "Are you happy to be going home, Yahiko?" Masamune quietly muttered. Asuma took a deep breath and replied, "I'd have to say I am. It's been quite a while since I've seen my family." Her answer caused the lord to furrow his brow in thought, "Did you come with me… because you wish me to take you home?" His words were strained and slow to leave his lips, but Asuma shook her head, "No, milord. Yonezawa has become as much a home as Kyoto. I came because I've vowed my life to serving you. To stay by your side."

"I see."

Masamune had slowed his steps so that he was abreast with his page, and Asuma could see a smirk upon the daimyo's face, his eye betraying a look of relief.

The next morning, the travellers awoke early and began their trip once more and arrived in the capital in the evening. Once they were deep in the city, Asuma became overjoyed at the very familiar atmosphere, enjoying the sights immensely. Shigezane had stopped to ask an official about the going ons in town. He rejoined his party and exclaimed, "Masamune, they say that Sanada arrived in town not too long before us." His expression seemed troubled and Asuma asked, "Sanada?"

"Sanada Yukimura. He may be the second son to Lord Sanada, but he is first in battle.

Masamune also frowned upon hearing his cousin's words, "Are you saying we should avoid him?" Shigezane wasn't quite sure how to answer, but before he could attempt to, the daimyo turned to Asuma and said, "We'll be staying in town for three days, Yahiko." Not knowing why exactly she was being told this, she exclaimed wearily, "Okay, milord."

"I want you to stay with your family. I know it is only for three days, but I'm sure you would like to visit them."  
"Uh, but-"

Cutting her off, Masamune smiled, "I'm capable of keeping myself safe and Shigezane will be by my side. No need to worry yourself with following me around the clock. Besides, I will be visiting the restaurant while here." Shigezane nodded, "Get going, kid. I heard the same thing from Kojuro that Masamune woul-" but before he could finish his statement, Masamune butted his stallion in to his cousin's mare, startling him from his sentence. Adding insult to injury, Masamune kicked Shigezane in the shin and muttered, "You don't always have to have the last word, Shigezane."

"Ow! Alright, I get it, I get it. But use your own words next time so that I don't have to."

Asuma smiled at the two, "I will do as you say in that case, milords. I am always at your beck and call, should you need me." "Focus on getting some rest and spending it with your loved ones," came Masamune's soft chiding. Dismounting Mayonaka and handing the reins to Shigezane, the woman hurriedly retrieved her trunk from the cart, and bowed to the lords deeply before disappearing into the streets towards home.

Absolute Victory was finishing up servicing the dinner crowd, readying to close shop when Asuma arrived out front. The blue siding and familiar sign made her sigh with happiness and she walked around back. Going inside, the woman walked down the hall towards the kitchen and announced, "Mama, Yahiko, I'm home!" The first face to appear at the end of the hall was her mother's as the older woman yelped, "Asuma?! Is that you?!" Yahiko rushed up beside her and ran to his sister, hugging her around the waist as he yelled, "Sissy!" Asuma's mother followed suit, and the family embraced, enjoying the much needed reunion.

After Asuma's mother rushed her off to settle back into her room, Asuma carried her trunk up the stairs, gratefully letting her luggage rest on the floor. After the restaurant was closed, her mother and Yahiko joined her, and Asuma told them of the position she had earned at the castle, her mind at ease knowing she could tell them her tale in person. The woman did express she wished to continue serving Lord Masamune, and her family was very accepting of the decision. That night, Asuma slept like a babe, her heart light and her thoughts not amounting to many.

The next morning, Asuma excused herself to change into one of her kimonos, and she relished in not having to bind her chest and hide her identity. Her long hair fell down her back and shoulders and Asuma pulled the hairpins from her male robes, laying them upon the silk pouch that had held them. The two adornments looked beautiful in their contrasts, and after putting her hair up, she placed the comb Masamune had gifted her in her hair, carrying her father's in the pouch nestled in her kimono. With the last touch to her ensemble being her apron, Asuma began with her early morning deliveries, picking up life as if she had never left Kyoto.

After delivering a few castella cakes and dango to a client's house, she hurried back to Absolute Victory, only to hear an unwelcome voice behind her. "Oh my goodness, is that my sweet Asuma I do see before me?" Asuma let her head fall back in exasperation, and she turned to stare at the owner of the voice, who was none other than the perverted magistrate, Tamiko. A broad smile on the man's face bunched up the double chins on his neck and he quickly walked towards Asuma. With a sickeningly pleased face, Tamiko exclaimed, "It has been much too long! I've so dearly missed your lovely face, my dear." Asuma rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Right." With a swift turn, the woman didn't even dignify the magistrate with a bow, continuing to walk towards Absolute Victory.

Having no self control over his wants, Tamiko grabbed Asuma's arm, meaning to stop her, but she barked, "Let go, you bastard!" With a wicked grin, the man hissed, "As icy as ever, even with my absence. Surely this is not how a woman treats her fiance!" His smiled turned to a look of fury and Tamiko leaned in close to Asuma, "I don't how Yahiko managed to survive as Lord Date's poison taster, but spurn me again, and you can be assured that your precious restaurant will be burned to the ground." A look of fear crossed the woman's face, wondering how she had been cursed with such threats from the vile human in front of her. Smirking at the terrified girl, Tamiko muttered, "That's right, the best wife is obedient. And silent."

Asuma's body froze as she felt the magistrate's fingers trace the line of her round jaw. She prayed she would not have to hurt the man herself, such a scene surely bound to cause a multitude of suspicions. But before Asuma could decide upon a reaction, a voice yelled out, "You pathetic excuse of a man. No respectable samurai would ever behave the way you do." Asuma turned to see the silver-haired man in red robes who long ago had fought with Masamune in the restaurant, his sea foam blue eyes blazing with disgust.

The memory of him rushed back into Asuma's mind and she remembered the blush that had crossed the samurai's face as he helped her gather the parts from her broken hairpin. She could remember the warmth from his body as she grabbed his arm pleading for him not to fight in Absolute Victory. And she remembered Masamune calling him "Sanada". This was the Sanada Yukimura that Shigezane had warned Masamune about.

Tamiko's face flushed red and he barked, "Stay out of this, boy!" His hands flew to his sword, drawing it quickly, but Yukimura drew his own with an even swifter movement, exclaiming, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" With sure-footed steps, Lord Sanada pulled Asuma behind him and levelled his blade at the magistrate. Panicking, Asuma cried out, "You can't do this in the middle of the street!"

As she moved between the two, Tamiko began to swing his sword, and out of reaction, Asuma threw her arm up in defense, but not having gauntlets to protect her, the tip of the sword sliced through her skin. Yukimura grabbed Asuma with such a force that she nearly fell over when she was pulled backwards. The lord's blade hit Tamiko's with a reverberating screeches of metal upon metal. After attempting to land a blow, Tamiko stumbled back, stuttering, "W-what?!" His opponent squinted at him, "And here I foolishly thought I had decent challenge out of you." When Asuma looked at the two, her eyes widened as she saw Yukimura standing with Tamiko's blade stopped between his hands, his own blade lying on the dusty road. He growled, "If you leave now, I may have the good grace to forget this ever happened." Once more, the magistrate backed away with a paled face and ran as fast as he could away from Lord Sanada.

Asuma put her hand to her chest, sucking in air after she inadvertently held her breath during the brief battle. The woman turned wide-eyed to her rescuer, "Thank-you for saving me. Again. Lord Sanada." She bowed to him, but Yukimura blushed, asking, "Again?"

"Months ago you approached Lord Date in my family's restaurant. You held off the men trying to destroy the dining room."  
"Oh! I remember now!"

"I never got the chance to thank-you properly. So, thank-you again, milord."

"Oh, no need. It was nothing. Really."

Yukimura's face was completely flushed red at Asuma's praise, avoiding her gaze by looking at the hairpin in her hair. He slowly smiled at the sight, "I see you got a new comb." Asuma nodded, "Yes."

"Well it looks… very nice. Very beautiful."

The young Lord Sanada tripped over his words like a young school boy with his first crush. Asuma couldn't help but smile, about to thank him for his compliment, but before she could, the shock had drained from her body, and the wound on her arm began to sting and throb with pain. "He hurt you didn't he?" Yukimura asked, his face covered in shock as Asuma lifted her arm. The cut was a tad deeper than she initially thought and the blood from it stained her sleeve.

"Sanada! Get away from that woman! Now!" barked a chilling voice, and Asuma's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, spotting Masamune standing down the road. His eye reflected a deadly stare, and with the frightening tone of his voice, the lord looked like the very harbinger of death himself. He stalked toward Yukimura, and yelled, "What did you do to her, you bastard?!"

Asuma gasped, realizing Masamune thought she had been injured by her rescuer. She called out, "Wait, I can explain!-" but before she could finish, Yukimura's pride made him speak up in a mocking tone, "Even if I had hurt her, what would you do about it?" Asuma choked out, "What?!", wondering how Lord Sanada could possibly think that was the best response for this situation.

Yukimura was obviously trying to provoke Masamune, and Asuma thought back to when Shigezane had told her that although the One-Eyed Dragon always looked calm, a burning rage could quickly be ignited behind that cool exterior. The morals in the woman's heart caused her to run out between the two and she cried out, "Wait! Just wait!. Lord Masamune!" Her eyes flew open wide, not meaning to have shown such a familiarity with him such as her alter ego "Yahiko" would have.

Masamune did not seem to even hear her words, drawing his blade quickly as he barked, "Get out of the way." Asuma was stunned by his order as Yukimura laughed behind her, "Finally ready to fight, One-Eyed Dragon?" Lord Sanada retrieved his blade from the ground and dropped into a fighting position. Asuma instinctively backed away as the two warriors approached one another, their feet hitting the ground heavily as their blades clashed. The hiss of metal upon metal filled the air, various grunts and shouts coming from the men with their exertions. The battle looked like the fierce ones Asuma had observed Masamune and Kojuro performing during their training sessions, great skill battling against equal strength, but this fight had the sole purpose of one man determined to kill the other.

Yukimura parried one of Masamune's blows, but the daimyo used the opportunity to push his opponent back, the connected blades acting as a wall forcing his enemy away. As Yukimura's feet slid backwards in the dirt, focused on holding the One-Eyed Dragon off, Masamune swiftly brought his knee up to his opponent's side. Lord Sanada stumbled as Masamune muttered, "Got you."

Asuma watched in horror as Masamune readied his sword for a death blow against the distracted Yukimura. Suddenly a voice yelled out, "Oh, my! I'm so sorry to interject, Sir Masamune!" Before long, the owner of the voice, a white silver haired but cheerful looking warrior, appeared between the two lords, looking as calm as ever. "Would you mind letting dear Lord Sanada go, just this once?" the stranger asked, almost acting bored of the fight. Masamune sheathed his sword and muttered, "Kirigakure Saizo."

"After all, the little lady wants you to stop, don't you?"

Asuma turned to him, confused and wide-eyed. She instinctively nodded, staring at Masamune, pleading in her head for him to stop. "Lord Masa-... I mean… Lord Date, Lord Sanada did not hurt me!" came the woman's hurried speech, and Masamune's face flushed with surprise, "How did you get hurt, then?"

"Lord Sanada actually rescued me from the man who wounded me."

Saizo smiled, "See? Nothing to worry about. Sounds like quite a good idea to let him go, yes? So sorry for his behavior. Little Lord Yukimura seems to always get in trouble. Many apologies." With a perfectly unbothered smile, Saizo picked the doubled over Yukimura up by the collar and drug him down the road like a dog on a leash. Yukimura cried out, "Dammit, Saizo! Let go of me!"

"Little Lord, what am I going to do with you? Taunting the One-Eyed dragon is like poking a bear. Did you not see how cross he was with you? Try not to cause me unneeded trouble."

As Yukimura prodded dejectedly beside his friend, Asuma let her shoulders slump, as if a storm had passed with Lord Sanada's departure. She turned to Masamune and called out, "Are you all right?" She hurriedly walked towards him, but before she could check the ripped fabric on his arm, Masamune wrenched himself away. "Don't touch me," came the daimyo's heavy words and Asuma sighed. She had reacted as Yahiko would have. She was having a much harder time behaving as her true self than she thought.

The woman's eyes fell to the ground, cursing herself for thinking Masamune would treat her differently than other women. As she looked back up to him, a handkerchief construed her vision. Asuma asked in startled voice, "What's this for?" Masamune was looking away, his face written with worry, "You should stop the bleeding." His eye darted towards Asuma's arm, and her mouth fell open for a moment before she smiled and gratefully took the handkerchief. Asuma bowed deeply to the lord, and they both stood silent for a moment, their cheeks growing flushed.

"Oh dear, were you showing off again, Masamune?" A jovial voice spoke, surprising the two. Lord Shigezane slowly came into view and smiled at his cousin, but his eyes widened when he looked upon Asuma. He asked, "I assume you are Yahiko's sister?" The woman bowed and responded, "Yes, my name is Asuma."

"I am Date Shigezane. My my, you really do look like your brother!"

Shigezane flashed a giant smile at her and Asuma smiled back, unsure how to feel as her hand gripped the handkerchief around her cut tighter. Masamune straightened his robes and softly said, "Shigezane, you go ahead." His cousin smirked, "And what are you going to do if I leave you all alone?"

"I'm going to escort her home."

Shigezane was internally surprised by his cousin's actions, but just smiled, continuing on ahead to where he was meeting Hideyoshi. Asuma looked sheepishly upon Masamune, the lord's jaw visibly clenching and unclenching from nervousness, and she herself began to pick at the corners of her fingers from her own anxiety. The One-Eyed Dragon began to walk towards Absolute Victory, and Asuma followed behind him.

As they continued down the streets, Asuma spoke up, "Thank-you, Lord Date." Masamune nervously looked away and replied, "Don't. I have business at your family's restaurant anyways. And-" With his last word he looked back at Asuma, but he balked, his eyes growing wide with fear. He uttered, "D-don't walk so c-close!" Inadvertently, the woman had been following right behind Masamune as she usually did as his page, and she quickly took a few steps back, apologizing repeatedly to the daimyo.

As if satisfied by the distance, Masamune continued on, and Asuma followed along once more. Occasionally, the lord would look back at her over his shoulder to make sure she was still following him, and Asuma could feel the blush heating up her cheeks and ears from the constant stares.

"Um, Lord Date?" Asuma spoke up suddenly and Masamune quietly replied, "What?"

"Thank-you for the beautiful hairpin. I will make sure to keep it safe.

"Good."

A smile flashed across Masamune's face, and Asuma's heart raced, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips with her own. He turned back around and exclaimed, "I'm sorry for what happened to your family." Asuma sighed, "No, milord, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't even get the chance to thank-you for helping us. May I ask a question?"

"What?"  
"Is my brother, doing well for you, Lord Date?"

Asuma's heart had jumped into her throat as it pounded, but Masamune turned to her with a soft gaze, "He's doing very well. He is amongst the few men I can truly say I trust." The words hit Asuma like a punch to her gut, and she feared that her heart would break out of her chest. He had come to trust Yahiko, despite this whole time being so deceived. Sorrow overtook the woman, and she bit at the insides of her cheeks, praying she would not cry in front of Masamune.

The two arrived at the restaurant as the dinner crowd was beginning to flow in, and Masamune took up his usual residence in a dark corner of the restaurant and Asuma left to put on her apron in the kitchen. She came back out with a pitcher of sake to fill Masamune's cup and as she did so, she asked, "What would you like to eat tonight, milord?" The daimyo hesitated for a moment before answering, "Karaage chicken." Asuma bowed with a smile and left for the kitchen. What felt like ages ago, when Masamune was refusing to eat, the woman had tried to serve him karaage chicken, only to be met with refusal. Ever since, Asuma had avoided cooking the dish, but she was more than happy to cook it for him tonight, excited to see how he would like the taste of it.

Masamune had completely finished his food and Asuma took up his dishes to be washed. As she reemerged to wipe the table down, instead of Masamune usually disappearing before she came back, the lord stood next to the table, as if waiting for her. Once she neared, the One-Eyed Dragon softly said, "I shall visit when I am back in the capital." Asuma bowed, "Thank-you so much, Lord Date. Many apologies for my brother's absence while you visited."

"It's quite alright. I'll be taking him out again the day after tomorrow, so I am glad he is spending this time with you all."

"Yessir. Please take care of my brother, Lord Date."

The two bowed to one another and Masamune left for the inn he was staying in. Asuma watched him exit, and her mother walked up next to her, "He seems so kind. He has definitely opened up since the last he visited here." Asuma nodded and she quietly muttered, "Yeah." It was all she could respond with, for her throat was closing from buried cries.

As her mother spoke, Asuma had finally connected all of the dots in her mind. Masamune had gifted her an exquisite hairpin. He had readily defended her from Sanada Yukimura. He even escorted her home, making it a point to say he'd be visiting again. Asuma was the marriage prospect Masamune had said he was visiting in Kyoto, and he was slowly trying to open up to her in his own way. Asuma couldn't breathe under the weight of the realization, and she rushed to her room before her tears could fall.


	13. Chapter 12 - Suddenly Discovered

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 12 - Suddenly Discovered

Although Masamune had made his goodbye sound as if he would not be visiting Absolute Victory Restaurant for the rest of his stay, the lord could not help himself, and visited the restaurant the next day for dinner. He walked into the small eatery, and Asuma looked up from the bar as she was wiping it down. Her eyes widened with surprise and she hurriedly bowed, "Good afternoon, Lord Date!" Masamune dipped his head and replied, "Good afternoon, Asuma." The woman could not help but smile, relishing in how his voice sounded as he said her name.

Once again, the daimyo took his customary seat and Asuma asked him his order. "Shrimp tempura," came his reply and Asuma nodded. After finishing the dish, she brought out the deep fried shrimp with a bowl of rice and a cup of sake and turned to leave, but before she could, Masamune spoke up, "Sit with me." Asuma was struck dumb by the request, but she sat delicately upon a stool next to the lord.

For a moment the two sat quietly with only the sound of chewing between them before Masamune spoke up, "Tell me about yourself." Asuma's thoughts went completely silent and she struggled to think of what to tell him. Her lips parted for a moment with no words before she replied, "I am but a simple girl, milord. I do not know what much there is to tell you that would interest you." Masamune finished his bite of shrimp before saying, "Do not let the interests you think I have fool you. I wish to listen."

"Well, my father, Owa Aiku, was a cook for Ashikaga Yoshiaki, where he met my mother, Yuri, who was a maid at the time. Later, he cooked for Oda Nobunaga before leaving their service and setting up our family restaurant. He died during Lord Oda's dismantling of the Takeda forces, leaving me, my mother, and my brothers to run Absolute Victory. My parents have always tried to give us a decent education. I love the written word, but I have more of a fondness for numbers. I love horses, and can play the koto. Every now and again I dabble in creating art but have not for several months now."

Masamune chewed softly as he listened to Asuma intently, soaking in her every word with an extreme interest. A quiet moment fell over the two before Asuma asked, "How about you, Lord Date? I'm interested to learn about you. You've come here for so long, and I find it a shame that I know almost nothing about the great Dragon of Oshu." Masamune's eyes widened at the woman's words. For once a female wanted to know him as a human being, not just a man to exploit for political or financial gain.

The daimyo chewed upon his rice for a moment before setting down his chopsticks, "I am head of the Date clan, the One-Eyed Dragon. I apologize for my distance, but I do not let many near me. My closest retainer, Katakura Kojuro, is my claws, and my cousin, Date Shigezane, is my eyes. I would lay down my life for them. Recently, your brother has joined that small circle. I consider my crafts to be swordplay and battle strategy. I have not lost a battle under my leadership, and hope that continues. Occasionally I write poetry, though I share my works with no one, except occasionally Kojuro, for writing is his passion. I enjoy being around animals. They are much easier to understand than humans."

Masamune's voice seemed to trail off with his last words and he drank the rest of his sake, before finishing his meal. Though the conversation was brief and awkward, Asuma was beyond thrilled to hear more than just a few words from the daimyo. She fetched a pitcher of sake and refilled Masamune's cup as she exclaimed, "Thank-you for speaking with me, milord. I very much enjoyed it." She bowed to him deeply and smiled. Masamune gave her a slight nod of the head, and Asuma took away his dirtied dishes.

She came back out with a rag to wipe down the table, but Masamune stood next to it just as he had the other day. Bowing to him deeply once more, Asuma began to bid Masamune a good day, but the lord interrupted her, "I wish for you to attend me." The woman's mouth dropped open in surprise, but after a moment she nodded, and rushed off to the kitchen. "Mama, Lord Masamune wants me to attend him-" Asuma began to say as she took off her apron, but her mother shooed her out saying, "Go go go! Out with you girl, don't keep him waiting!" Asuma yelped at her mother's urging, and quickly left the kitchen.

Smoothing out her kimono, Asuma stared at Masamune wide-eyed. The One-Eyed Dragon said nothing to her, turning on his heels to leave the restaurant. The woman rushed after him, trying her best to stay behind Masamune the same distance as she had the other day.

Looking back over his shoulder once they were out in the street, Masamune stopped his steps and mumbled, "You are too far away." Asuma cocked an eyebrow, but obediently walked a few steps forward until her companion said, "That is close enough." The distance between the two had been halved and Asuma felt her ears burn with a blush, her heart beating furiously at Masamune's subtle advances.

The two strolled through the town quietly, but neither felt pressured to say anything, content with enjoying the other's company. The sun was slowly working it's way to the horizon and the old capital took on a golden hue from the paper lanterns in the street and the setting sun. Taking in the sights and sounds, Asuma had forgotten her place and reflexively stood next to Masamune as she would have as Yahiko. The daimyo bristled at having the woman so close and he stared at her in a sort of panicked expression. Asuma looked up at him with a smile, but upon noticing his look, she hurriedly exclaimed, "I am so sorry, Lord Date! I meant no offense!" She began to step back from him, but Masamune turned away and mumbled, "You are fine where you are." Walking gently back next to him, Asuma caught a glimpse of the Lord, his face flushed red. Caught between wanting to laugh out of joy or embarrassment, Asuma bit her lip as she nervously picked at the corners of her fingers, standing in silence once more.

The two stood in front of a tailor's shop and Masamune intently looked over the various coats and shawls that were displayed so artfully with matching robes and shoes. A thick, fox fur shawl of a varied gray color piqued Masamune's interest and he ran his fingers through the hairs, "I would like to buy this." The tailor bowed, taking Masamune's payment and fetched a box to put the furs in. "No need for a package. I will take it as it is," Masamune called out and the tailor nodded, plucking the article from it's perch, handing it gently to the daimyo.

Asuma stared at the beautiful fox coat, "It is a very lovely piece, milord. I think it is a great choice." Without a word, Masamune threw the shawl around Asuma's shoulders, clasping it closed. The woman gasped in confusion, petting the fur gently, "Surely this cannot be for me…" "It will be cold soon. It would suit you well," were Masamune's only words and he continued onwards down the street, Asuma hurrying after him, smiling as she walked one step behind and beside him.

As the city turned from gold to red in the sunset's rays, the couple circled back to Absolute Victory and stood for a moment in silence, neither looking at the other. Masamune cleared his throat, "Tomorrow I will be headed back to Yonezawa with your brother. I hope I have not kept you from visiting him too much." Asuma shook her head with a smile, "Oh no, Lord Date. I have had ample time to see Yahiko before he must leave."  
"Good. I hope you will enjoy your gift."  
"I do and will, milord. The red skies must be blessing your travels for tomorrow. I do hope you stay safe."

"Thank-you, Asuma. May I ask your permission to write you while I am away?"

The question caught Asuma off guard and she felt the blood drain from her face. The pain of hiding her identity rushed back into her mind and it felt as if an icy clawed hand was crushing her heart. For so long she had wanted this interaction with Masamune, but she had never wanted it to happen like this. The tears were bubbling to the corners of her eyes and she turned away. Masamune frowned, "If you do not wish for me to do so I-" "No! No, Lord Date. I would enjoy nothing more to hear from you," came Asuma's shaky reply, struggling to smile for the daimyo.

Masamune let his shoulders slump in relief. This woman had been so kind and understanding with him. He had sworn to himself that if she rejected him, it would be a sign that no other woman would be allowed to take the place Asuma had held in his heart. Despite knowing very little about her, the daimyo yearned to, and being able to write to her overjoyed him, though he would not allow himself to show that it did.

With a deep bow that was not accustomed of a lord, Masamune said, "I am honored. I await our conversations." Asuma bowed back, "Stay safe, Lord Masamune." Her soft voice saying his name made the One-Eyed Dragon's heart leap in his chest and he hurried away from the restaurant back to his inn.

"Welcome back, Masa! Tell me, how did it go with the 'marriage prospect'?" Shigezane called out, looking up from his book as Masamune entered their inn suite. Masamune took off his outer robe and let himself slump down onto the tatami mats. He let out a long sigh and smiled, "It went better than I expected." Shigezane let out a hearty laugh and moved next to Masamune, slapping him on the shoulder, "I knew someday I'd see you get over your fear of women!"

"I do not know about the rest of them, but I have at least gotten over my fear of Asuma."

Shigezane squeezed his cousin's shoulder, "So it is Yahiko's sister? I had my suspicions. How do you think your little page will take your advances?" Masamune unbuckled his eye patch and rubbed his itchy eyes, "I hope to tell him tomorrow morning. I think he knows my heart, and that I would never do anything to hurt him or his family." Shigezane nodded, "You're right. I'm proud of you, Masa. Commoner or noble, a woman that has piqued your interest must be worthy of the Date clan." The gray haired samurai went back to his book and Masamune walked to the nearby desk, taking up a quill and writing thoughtfully upon a scroll.

Early the next morning, Asuma woke still wrapped in her fox furs to fend off the cold, and achily rose from her shared bedding with Yahiko. She felt like something was clawing at her stomach and she gritted her teeth as she slowly walked down the stairs towards the outhouse, grabbing several linens as she went.

As the muscles in the woman's body warmed up from movement, Asuma's pain lessened somewhat, but the blood between her legs let her know this was only the beginning of her pain. After protecting herself with the cloths she grabbed, Asuma hurried back to the house and began once more to dress in her male costume and pack her trunk.

After many goodbyes and heartfelt embraces, Asuma stepped out of Absolute Victory when she heard the trample of horse hooves. "Good morning, Yahiko. Are you ready to depart?" came Masamune's quiet greeting as he sat stoically on his black stallion, Shigezane grinning beside him on his white mare, holding onto Mayonaka's reins. Asuma bowed, nodding, "I believe so milord."

"Before we depart, I must ask. As the head of the Owa household, I would like to ask your permission to write your sister while we are away." 

The spike of cramps emerged with Asuma's anxiety over the question. She felt dumb for not expecting such a thing, but she sheepishly answered, "O-of course, m-milord!" Masamune dipped his head in thanks and mumbled, "I have ordered a load of fresh fish to be brought to your restaurant as a sign of good will towards Asuma, and your household. Also, I wish to give her this letter." The daimyo was going to be sending the first of supposedly many courtship gifts, and Asuma could only walk numbly towards her lord, to retrieve the letter that was in his outstretched hand. The situation seemed so surreal to her, and Asuma's mind refused to process what was happening around her.

Asuma walked back to Absolute Victory pretending to deliver the One-Eyed Dragon's letter, stuffing it in her kimono sleeve instead, and headed back outside. After putting away her trunk on the cart behind Mayonaka, she leapt onto the mare, with no lack of struggle and pain, and the Date party set off for Yonezawa.

The three settled for the night in the same inn as they had before in Nagano. They supped upon a light dinner of noodles, shrimp and vegetables, keeping their sake intake much lower than before.

After settling in for a quiet evening, Shigezane turned to Asuma and exclaimed, "So, Yahiko. You and your sister, Asuma, really are twins. I had my doubts before, but now I believe it wholeheartedly." The woman couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head, "Yeah, the resemblance can be uncanny." Shigezane had proclaimed his same sentiments so many times since their departure from Kyoto that Asuma lost count of how many times he had said it.

Masamune suddenly dropped his chopsticks with a grunt of pain, and his two retainers turned towards him wide-eyed. The lord looked down at his right arm solemnly, having caused it pain from resting his arm on upon the table. Shigezane softly spoke, "Hey, Masamune, it wouldn't hurt to bandage that scrape of yours." Asuma had completely forgotten about his wound from the fight with Sanada Yukimura and she exclaimed, "Are you injured, milord?" With a heavy sigh, the daimyo replied, "It really is nothing, just a healing scratch."

Shigezane frowned at his cousin and Asuma exclaimed, "Lord Masamune, at least let me look at it." Apparently the One-Eyed dragon had accidentally reopened his wound and the cut was staining his kimono red on the inside. Pulling back his sleeve, Asuma observed the weeping wound that was struggling to coagulate closed again. Within the fray of battle, the woman had completely missed where Yukimura drew first blood and grimaced at having been an indirect cause for her Lord's pain. The page scrunched up her brow, "Tell me next time this happens, please?" After drawing a cool washcloth, Asuma wiped the wound clean.

Knowing the situation was now under control, Shigezane excused himself to take in the night sky and fresh air leaving his traveling companions by themselves. "I apologize for not recognizing your wound earlier, milord. Especially since I believe you received it while defending my sister." Masamune wryly grinned, "You sound more and more like Kojuro everyday."

"This is nothing to smile about!"

"All right, I suppose next time I'll say something."

Asuma looked back down to the wound, bandaging it gently and then looked back at Masamune. Their faces were a lot closer than she had expected and for a moment Asuma could not help but stare at the emerald eye in front of her. She shook her head and leaned backwards, "Thank-you. It would be much appreciated, milord." Over the past few months, Asuma had grown grateful at how close she had become to Masamune, and she was literally ecstatic at maybe having that chance as a woman, but she stared at the floor blankly instead, having no clue how to pull that off.

Through the night, Asuma slept fitfully from her menstruation pains, and awoke early the next morning feeling worse than before. The party started once more down the road, and Asuma could feel her insides tearing with each sway in her saddle. She sent hundreds of prayers to the heavens, hoping the gods would bless her travels and let her prevail through the cramps.

However, as the day drew long, the pain worsened steadily, and Asuma grimaced from her unanswered prayers. Closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing, Asuma let Mayonaka walk onwards behind Masamune and Shigezane on her own. After a few minutes, the page could hear Masamune's voice reach through her muffled hearing, "Yahiko! You're falling behind!" Asuma mumbled out a soft apology and weakly kicked her heels into her mare, spurring Mayonaka on faster.

After she fell behind once more, Shigezane called out, "Try and hold on a bit longer, Yahiko. I know you're feeling weak today." Asuma nodded to him and kicked Mayonaka forwards again, trying her best to keep her head up and eyes forward.

The road grew steeper and steeper and Masamune called for the group to rest before trekking further. Asuma gratefully dismounted her steed and leaned against a nearby tree. "You look awful," Masamune frowned, as he observed his page's pale face and slumping stature. Asuma hung her head, "Hopefully after this short rest, I will be ok for the rest of the day." The page walked further into the treeline and crouched into the forest undergrowth, hoping that opening her hips would relieve her pains. Shigezane walked towards his cousin and whispered, "Do you think he'll be all right?" Masamune simply stared at him, and a shared sense of concern fell upon the two.

After changing her linens, Asuma flung the dirtied cloths far into the forest and slumped to the ground against a thick tree. She laid onto the forest floor and clutched her stomach, letting out a low groan that seemed to drone on for much longer than Asuma intended. Footsteps suddenly echoed through the forest, breaking branches as they approached the woman. Grimacing as she opened her eyes to look at the figure who had rushed to her, she saw Masamune knelt beside her, shoving a bottle towards her lips, saying, "Drink this. It should help whatever pain you are having." Gratefully taking the bottle, Asuma gulped down the mixture. She wanted to apologize to her lord so much for slowing him down, for causing such an inconvenience, but Masamune would not let her speak, instead saying himself, "Rest here for a while longer."

The daimyo stood to walk away back towards the horses, and Asuma struggled to sit up as a strong period migraine enveloped her head in searing pain. "Shit!" sharply escaped the woman's lips as the world began to spin around her, but before she could fall back, Masamune had rushed back and was holding her up. After a few deep breaths, Asuma tried to get to her knees, pushing Masamune away as she said, "I can stand on my own-" "No you can't. You obviously can't," came the One-Eyed Dragon's sharp reply and he held onto his page even tighter.

The lord maneuvered himself in front of Asuma, facing away from her, and put her hands onto his shoulders, crouching between the page's legs. He looked at her over his shoulder and exclaimed, "Get on." Asuma started to protest but Masamune cut her off, "Shut up. This is an order." The forcefulness in his voice made the page automatically obey and Asuma tightened her grasp on Masamune's shoulders, gripping his sides with her thighs as the daimyo lifted her onto his back. They journeyed back to the horses and Masamune exclaimed, "If anything happened to you… it would be as if something were happening to me. Just let me help you." Asuma leaned into the lord's warmth, letting out a weak, "I'm sorry, Lord Masamune."

"Don't apologize. As you asked of me last night, I will ask the same of you. Promise me you'll tell me the next time you are in pain."

"Okay."

The worry in her lord's voice warmed Asuma's heart and she silently thanked him for everything he had done for her. At the same time, Masamune prayed that his page would be all right. It would kill him if he lost Yahiko, and, subsequently, Asuma.

Once the two reached Shigezane, Masamune called to his cousin, "Take the horses on to the village over the hill. I will carry Yahiko there." Shigezane nodded and took the reins of the other two horses, tying them to the saddle of his own mare. Before even getting a chance to travel up the hill, Mayonaka began to balk and shake her head, refusing to follow. After a few more failed attempts to get the horse moving, Masamune yelled to Shigezane, "Leave her. She doesn't want to leave Yahiko while he's in pain." "I suppose animals can sense these things," Shigezane stated and he untied the gray mare, continuing on with his white mare and Masamune's stallion.

Clearing out a small space in the wagon hooked to Mayonaka, Masamune let Asuma rest there as he leapt onto the mount. The daimyo slowly urged the horse on towards the nearby village, and Asuma curled into a ball on the rocking wagon, drifting to sleep in order to escape the pain.

"This way, Masamune. They've prepared rooms for us," Shigezane called out once Masamune made it to the village. The daimyo carried his page from the wagon into the village inn while stable hands struggled to wrangle Mayonaka into the stables as she whinnied for her owner.

The innkeeper showed the One-Eyed Dragon to the room for Asuma and Masamune slowly laid the page down onto the clean bedding with a distressed sigh. His katana caught the sleeve on the woman's right arm, and shoved the cloth to her elbow. When Masamune stepped away to keep watch over Asuma, he stared wide-eyed at the bandaged wound, and felt his throat close with fear. The man's thoughts rushed back to the day he had defended Asuma against Yukimura, and how he had given her his own handkerchief to clean her arm. Yahiko was not Yahiko at all. He had been Asuma the whole time.

Masamune's breath grew ragged, and a cold sweat overtook his body. After slowly backing away from Asuma's sleeping figure, the daimyo bolted from the room outside, retching the contents of his stomach over the side of the porch.

That evening, Asuma finally opened her eyes to the inn's unfamiliar ceilings, the cramping in her pelvis having nearly disappeared. She slowly sat up, and a voice called out, "Are you finally awake?" The woman turned her head towards the voice and looked upon a smiling Shigezane who exuded an aura of relief. "What happened?" Asuma asked and Shigezane explained, "We stopped at the village at the base of the mountain. You were out for quite a while."

"I was, wasn't I? I'm so sorry, milord."

Asuma moved to stand up but Shigezane leapt towards her and pushed her back into the bedding, "Don't get up. You need more rest." Asuma nodded, "Fair enough. How is Lord Masamune?"

"He is just next door. But focus on yourself, okay? For his sake, at least."

Shigezane smiled and rustled Asuma's hair, causing her to let out a squeak of confusion. She looked up at him with a large smile, but the silver-haired samurai's own grin seemed to hide a hint of pain behind it. He softly said, "You're one of us. No matter what, okay? Nothing will change that." Asuma stared at him wide-eyed, "What do you me-" But before she could finish her question, Shigezane shushed the woman, his face settling back into it's natural joyful state, "Shh, I'm saying you need to make tracks and get better. No page can do their duty while they're sick." The exchange did nothing but confuse Asuma and she laid back onto her bedding following the lord's orders. So many questions swam around her head and Asuma struggled to find slumber once more.

After Shigezane was sure Asuma had fallen back to sleep, the lord walked quietly to his cousin's room and called out, "Masa, I'm coming in." He slid the shoji doors swiftly open and close and sat upon the tatami mats before Masamune, who was leaning against a pillar in the room. "Yahiko woke up a little while ago," Shigezane softly said. Masamune stared at his cousin for a moment before staring at Asuma's room next door. Silence settled over the room quickly and Shigezane broke it, "Masamune… About Yahiko's situation…" With the deadly venom of a snake's hiss, Masamune turned on his cousin and growled, "No one is to know about this, Shigezane!" The silver-haired Lord Date bowed to his cousin, and Masamune let his black hair fall into his vision, tears threatening to surface at the corners of his eyes. Hanging his head low, Masamune whispered, "I will talk to Yahiko myself." Shigezane sighed, "I understand."

Asuma did not sleep for long, and awoke to another tinge of pain in her stomach, but one that wasn't nearly as painful as what she experienced earlier in the day. If she kept feeling better, by tomorrow she'd be fine to finish travelling back to Yonezawa.

Lifting her sleeves, Asuma felt along her bandaged wound. It was also feeling much better than before, and before too long she'd be able to take off the bandage. The medicine Masamune had given her had apparently worked wonders and Asuma let out a long sigh.

Remembering the letter she had stuffed into her sleeve, Asuma delicately pulled it from her clothing and unrolled the smooth scroll, admiring the perfect ink strokes for a moment before she read it:

"Owa Asuma

I hope my letter finds you well. My business in the capital has gone satisfactorily, and hopefully will continue to do so after I depart for Yonezawa. Over the next couple of weeks, I would be honored if your family would accept my gifts of various meats, vegetables, and fruits, so that your own affairs may flourish.

I cannot help but regret that I cannot take you to visit Yonezawa with me. Though I run a simple castle and village, the natural beauty of Oshu presents a much welcomed calm for me and my people. Though there is not much greenery as Winter approaches us, the changing leaves of Autumn are beautiful with their vast array of warm colors. One day, I hope to take you to the hills of Oshu so you may see the things I see in these astounding lands I am honored to rule over.

Although you do not cherish words as much as you do numbers, I hope you will still enjoy the verses I put upon this paper. Perhaps they can speak for me in the words I struggle to find.

'Through the cycling of seasons, and the adversity of change,

Amongst the darkness in the sky, the moon shone ever bright. One unfortunate night,

To the ground she fell, a beautiful pale maiden, lost amongst her own light as she called for her night sky.

Having always enveloped his glowing moon, the dark sky found his world devoid of illumination.

From the sky he crawled, like a wolf, jumping to the ground in search of his luminescence.

He stalked after his lunar goddess, roaming the lands restlessly while his claws scarred the soft earth as he searched.

After what seemed an eternity of searching, the pale moon's glow crossed the night's view, and he ran to his love, his paws creating valleys and mountains in the dirt.

Slowly, the cold that enveloped the night began to disappear as he neared his lunar love,

And his ferocious canine form slowly softened the nearer he drew.

Feeling her fingers of light amongst his black fur, the moon dotted her dusky wolf with the shining stars of night he had lost when she fell.

The night felt as a man once more, able to hold that whom he held most dear in his heart.

The moon wept with joy, no longer lost from her descent, and the scars the night left in the land began to fill with water, and the lands began to bloom.

The night wanted to bring his moon back home, and he embraced her in his strong arms.

Holding her up into the sky like a mighty tree, into the stars the moon blossomed like the sweet sakura petals of spring,

And the night once more held his moon until the end of time, the Sakura blooms a reminder of their everlasting love.'

Perhaps one day we too can visit the cherry trees during their festival.

I eagerly await your reply.

Date Masamune"

Tears threatened to fall onto the beautiful poem, and Asuma hurriedly rolled the letter closed. Masamune's words were so full of emotion and meaning, and Asuma felt ashamed that she had briefly thought of the lord as so heartless. Asuma held the letter to her heart and whispered to herself, "All I want is to stay by his side for the rest of my days. I can no longer keep denying that I love him."

As the moon rose slowly into the sky, Asuma felt well enough to leave her bed and she walked next door to thank Masamune for his help, but when she received no answer from her call, the woman opened the door to reveal the daimyo was not inside. As she walked further into the room, she noticed a faint shadow painted against the open porch door and Asuma stopped in her tracks. Masamune looked at her from over his shoulder, his eye reflecting a sinister green in the firelight as it stared at her.

"Are you fine to be roaming about, already?" came his soft voice that was in complete contrast to the ferocity betrayed in his eye. Asuma walked further into the room and bowed, "Y-yes, milord. About today…" But as she neared him, Masamune growled, "Yahiko." His voice was cold like ice, just the sound of it putting a wall up between the two. Asuma stopped in her tracks, looking towards him in fear. "There's something I must ask you," Masamune muttered. Asuma gulped, "Y-yes, milord?"

"Are you really Asuma?"

The question did not even feel like a question, but instead a statement. Masamune did not need her to answer, and Asuma felt the blood rush from her face. She knew this was going to come up one day, but she stood there without a plan, not knowing what to say, and deep down inside, afraid for her life.


	14. Chapter 13 - Loose Ends

Poisoned Sakura - Chapter 13 - Loose Ends

Asuma stared at Masamune, numb from head to toe. His question as to her identity stole the life from her, and Asuma felt like a shell of herself. For a moment longer, Masamune waited for the woman to confirm his suspicions, but after receiving no reply, he asked, "Is your arm all right?"

Asuma didn't know why he would be asking such a thing, but the connection hit her like a ton of bricks and her hand flew to her bandaged forearm. "Your cut is in the same spot that your 'sister's' was cut, correct?" Masamune questioned. He had discovered Asuma's injury upon "Yahiko's" arm.

The fear caused a sour bile to rise into Asuma's throat as she said in a trembling voice, "Lord Masamune…" The daimyo creased his brow, "I knew you were different from the other women I've met, but…" Thin streams of tears barely reflected the moonlight as they rolled down Masamune's cheeks, and his lips shook as he whispered, "I relieve you of your service." Asuma's own tears flowed heavily down her face and she cried out, "W-wait! Please, Lord Masamune!"

"Don't come any closer."

Without another word, Masamune rushed from the porch and disappeared into the garden trees until Asuma could see his silhouette no longer. With a heavy thud, the woman fell to her knees, and an animalistic cry tore out from Asuma's lungs. She screamed her pain into the night, struggling to breathe with each yell.

Masamune knew not where his feet were taking him until he found himself at the edge of the inn's garden. His chest was heaving with grief and he could hear the echoes of Asuma's screams. With each one, his own heart broke more and more.

His eyes suddenly darted for the treeline and he clinched his jaw, barking, "Eavesdropping is a disgraceful hobby!" From the forest, Shigezane slowly emerged, his face written in anger, "Are you serious?! Is this what you call 'talking to Yahiko'?!"

"This is not the fucking time to run your mouth."

"How can you be this way? How can you only see others as men or women? Is this how the great Dragon of Oshu determines a person's character? I didn't think it possible!"

"Shigezane!"

"Whether man or woman, you've come to trust Yahiko, haven't you?"  
"SHIGEZANE!"

Unable to hold back his fury any longer, Masamune rushed at his cousin and threw the man to the ground, holding up a threatening fist to punch him. "Are you deaf, you bastard?! I said I didn't want to hear it!" Without fear, Shigezane looked Masamune straight in the eye and growled, "I'm real fucking sick and tired of you giving up on everything that could possibly make you happy, Masamune!" With a yell, Masamune let his anger loose and his fist flew right into the side of Shigezane's face.

Asuma sat in her bedding, struggling to breathe and to stop the shuddering that resounded through her body. She clenched her fists into the sides of her thighs, hoping that the nails digging into her skin would distract her from her inner pain. But when her door slid open and closed, Asuma only felt her turmoil increase tenfold.

Shigezane stood in front of her, the side of his face swollen from the punch, and Asuma yelped, "Lord Shigezane! What happened to you?!" The samurai raised his sleeve to wipe the blood from his split lip as he mumbled, "It's nothing. This just happens…" He gently sat down in front of Asuma and tried his best to smile at her, "Is there any way I can help?" The woman struggled to hold back her tears and took a deep breath, "I do not think there is a remedy to this. But I am glad you have come. Now would probably be the right time for me to bid you farewell."  
"Farewell? Will you be travelling back to Kyoto?"

"I have nowhere else to go except back to the capital."

Shigezane frowned with a profound sadness, but tried to turn it into a smile as he ruffled Asuma's hair. He sighed, "Masamune is my lord, and no matter how much I disagree with the decisions he makes, I must put my trust into him. I am sorry that there is nothing I can do." Asuma hurriedly bowed, "Don't say such apologies, Lord Shigezane-"

"You are still a part of the Date. Even as a woman. Remember that. Don't let anyone make you believe it any other way. You will always be one of us, and that is the truth."

"I am honored by your words, Lord Shigezane."  
"May I make one request of you? Will you wait until tomorrow morning to depart?"

Asuma bit her lip and looked away, "I don't think my heart would allow such a thing. I have been dismissed by Lord Masamune and I refuse to be any more of a burden to him-" "You idiot, you can't just run off into the night!" Shigezane hissed, pounding his fist into the floor. He continued, "Not to mention you still need rest. I know you wish to uphold your honor, but leave such things to me. In return, stay until tomorrow."

Asuma wanted to tell him "no", to run from the inn and keep on running until she could no longer move, but instead she bowed to him and said, "I shall do so, Lord Shigezane. But may I ask a favor in return?" Looking at her curiously, the samurai exclaimed, "If I am able to, I shall see it done." Asuma slowly walked to her chest, and opened it, retrieving the fox shawl Masamune had gifted her. Holding it out to Shigezane as an offering, the woman choked on her tears, "I want you to return this to Lord Masamune. Inside, you will find a scroll that has his favorite recipes written upon it. Since I can no longer make them… see to it someone more trustworthy than me does."

Shigezane gently took the furs from Asuma and looked at her with pleading eyes, wanting to say something. But the words never came and the retainer just nodded his head, "It shall be done." Lowering herself to the mat and bowing to him reverently, Asuma whispered, "Thank-you, Lord Shigezane."

After the silver-haired samurai left, Asuma sat with her eyes closed for what felt like an eternity, took a deep breath, and walked to Masamune's room. She knelt down in front of the doors bathed in candlelights and called out, "Lord Masamune, it's Yahiko. Don't get up, I'll be gone after I tell you this. I just hope you will listen." No reply came from the room and Asuma continued, "I can never apologize enough for the dishonesty I have displayed. And I may be stepping out of line when I say this, but I am so happy that I could serve you for as long as I was allowed." A sob began to work it's way up Asuma's throat and she cried, "If anything… please make sure you eat." With one final bow, Asuma turned away from the door and left into the night despite her promise to Shigezane.

Inside of the room, Masamune stared at the doors blankly, listening to Asuma's mournful words. Once the clicking of her shoes signified she had departed, Masamune laid his head onto the floor, his body numb with melancholy. His fingers clenched his scalp fiercely and the once stoic dragon crumbled with each loud cry that left his normally soft spoken lips.

When the sun rose the next morning, the new day found Masamune already awake and staring at the ceiling of his room. "Masamune, I'm coming in," called a voice from the door and Shigezane entered the room. "I've come to tell you Yahiko has left for the capital," came his short reply and he held the fox shawl above Masamune for him to take.

The One-Eyed Dragon refused to look at the furs and turned his head away. Shigezane clicked his tongue, "As your retainer, I followed your decision, but is my sole purpose to be one of constantly blindly following you? If I cannot voice my own opinions, what good am I?" Masamune pursed his lips closed and Shigezane neared him, "What are you so afraid of, huh?"

The daimyo finally looked at his cousin, and glared at him, "What are you saying?"

"Do you honestly believe, deep in your heart, that Yahiko betrayed you? Even if you do, are you petty enough not to forgive her, and that's why you have turned her away? Or is this supposed to be the 'gentleman's' way of doing things, by sending her home to her family? Even when it was Yahiko who continued to stand by you through it all?"

Masamune yelled, "Get out, Shigezane!" His cousin refused to move and continued his speech, "Who do you think she lied for, Masamune? Any idea? Her family that's who!" He roughly threw the shawl at Masamune, and in the lord's brief moment of being caught off guard, Shigezane grabbed him by the collar, "You're not running away this time, especially not from me. I'd clench your jaw if I were you." With that, Masamune stared at his cousin wide-eyed as Shigezane landed a swift punch to the daimyo's face.

After packing his own things, Masamune left the inn with Shigezane, both men sporting a purple and swollen cheek on their faces. The daimyo frowned once he saw Mayonaka still in the stables, but he hooked the wagon to her nonetheless and tied her to his own horse. The dappled mare looked around feverishly, braying her dissatisfaction at not seeing Asuma, but Masamune stayed by the horse until she calmed.

In the wagon, amongst the trunks, sat Asuma's small travelling chest. Unable to restrain himself, Masamune brought the trunk towards him and opened it. Inside sat a bundle of male clothing, a few books borrowed from the library at Yonezawa, and nestled on top of it all, sat the hairpin Masamune had given Asuma, the moon and stars dull looking inside of the dark box. Slamming the chest closed, Masamune hurriedly mounted his horse and set off at a quick pace for Yonezawa.

Later in the day, the Date cousins arrived back at the castle to a much welcomed fanfare by the retainers and kitchen staff, Kojuro at the head of them all, but a silence quickly fell upon everyone when they noticed there was no Yahiko with them. Kojuro stared at his lord worriedly, but Masamune only quietly said, "I have sent Yahiko back to Kyoto." A sense of dread fell over the retainer and Kojuro nodded, intuiting what had happened.

That night, Kojuro knocked on Masamune's door and the lord permitted his entrance. "Milord, I am sure there are a few things you wish to explain to me," the samurai solemnly said, settling onto a mat across from the daimyo. An uncomfortable quiet fell between the two before Masamune yelped out, "Yahiko is a woman!" Kojuro looked calmly at his lord, a sadness and pity playing behind his eyes. The retainer knew the truth would've come out sooner or later, but he could not help but feel like a father that yearned to comfort his son who had just lost his first love. All Kojuro thought appropriate to say was, "I am so sorry, milord." He had threatened to kill Asuma more than once if she hurt Masamune in any way, but he could not bring himself to think this was deserving of death, his heart having also grown fond of the woman.

Hoping to change the subject, Kojuro asked, "What of the courtier? Did your meeting go well?" Masamune's eyes began to grow red from his hidden tears, and he let his head fall back, hoping the gravity would hold them in. His adam's apple bobbed from his swallowed anguish and Masamune looked back to his retainer, "My affections had been for Yahiko's sister, Asuma. But they are one in the same. This trip has been a total disaster save for Hideyoshi returning the troops I had lent him." Kojuro's eyes opened wider with surprise, having not known that the woman Masamune had meant to visit was his very own page.

Before the retainer could utter another apology, Masamune waved him off, "I do not need your pity, Kojuro. I have already received a lashing from Shigezane. I do not wish anymore emotions be placed upon me." Nodding in understanding, Kojuro sighed and bid the daimyo a good night, but before he could leave, Masamune called out, "Arrange for me to meet two more marriage prospects. Two that you believe would be beneficial for the clan." Kojuro bowed to his lord and left the room.

Masamune sat alone once more and ran his fingers through the soft furs of the shawl he had gifted to Asuma that laid limply upon his lap. Unfolding it carefully, he pulled out the scroll of recipes from the fox skins and read through them intently. With a sudden burst of fury, Masamune flung the scroll into his collection of statuettes, shattering them onto the floor. He rushed towards the larger pieces and stomped them into oblivion, as if breaking them would pass on the woes of his heart to the remnants.

Over the following week, Kojuro struggled to follow the recipes left by Asuma, only to be rewarded with barely appetizing creations that Masamune would only pick at. Shigezane avoided his cousin, and the few interactions they did have lead to heated exchanges. Masamune mostly stayed in his room, only leaving to train or to meet with his war council. Even when he met his two bride prospects, the only thing the lord asked was if they could cook, and after receiving a 'no' both times, he sent them on their way with no further words. Yonezawa was slowly descending into a state of gloom and something needed to be done.

Asuma had made it back to Kyoto within a couple of days by wagon after leaving the inn and settled into her kitchen job whole-heartedly in order to distract herself from the emotions clawing at her heart. The load of fish Masamune had gifted her family filled their storehouse, attracting a larger crowd with its various delicacies. Asuma was glad for the business it brought, but she could not help but feel the profits from it were sullied by her lies.

The days seemed to crawl by with Asuma's loneliness and her nights were spent with her mother holding her as unexpected bouts of weeping plagued her psyche. She spent her mornings training just as she had done with Masamune and Kojuro, wanting to do anything that kept her connected in some way to her life with the daimyo. After having grown so used to the structure of her days as a page, Asuma felt lost without continuing her accustomed routines.

One such morning after what felt like an unending cycle of dismal days, she stood behind the restaurant, dressed in a thick hakama as she practiced with her katana. The morning was cool and dry, the dying grass crunching under her feet. Asuma's auburn curls cascaded down her back and floated in the breeze with each movement she took. A sheen of sweat from the woman's exertions coated her brow and forearms, the heat fighting off any chill within her bones. Practicing her parries and blows made Asuma's heart race with adrenaline and she lost herself in the movements of her sword, focused only on the blade and how it soared through the air.

But her world shattered as she heard a soft voice call from behind her, "Asuma." Tears crept to the corners of Asuma's eyes upon hearing the gentle voice. Lowering her sword to her side, the woman trembled as she whispered, "What're you doing here, Lord Masamune?" A warm grip spun Asuma around and she found herself face to face with the lord she had once served under. The woman stared into Masamune's sparkling emerald eye as it drank in every facet of her face and burned her image into his mind. From his robes, the daimyo held out the scroll of recipes Asuma had written. The One-Eyed Dragon mumbled, "The only reason I can eat these foods, is because you are the one to make them. So I'm returning this to you."

"But-"

"I have no right to ask such a thing of you, but will you come back with me? It doesn't matter that you are a woman. And I realize my deficiencies when it comes to women, but…"

Masamune bit his lower lip, and looked around him, unable to phrase his thoughts, until like a roar from his chest, he yelled, "There is no point to any of this if you are not the one to serve me! I want you back home at Yonezawa, at my side, where you have always been… where you belong! You will be my page again, and that is an order." A smile slowly formed on Asuma's face and the woman fell to the ground in a bow, "It would be an honor to serve you, milord. Please allow me to serve you until my last breath."

The morning sun reflected gold and red in Asuma's curls as they fell over her shoulders onto the dusty ground. Masamune could not help but sigh with relief, wanting nothing more than to entangle his fingers in Asuma's hair and rescue her curls from the dirt they laid in, but, instead, he let his head hang backwards and silently praised the heavens for allowing Asuma to come home.

After a hurried excursion back, Asuma gratefully entered Yonezawa castle with a renewed feeling of respect and she walked to her room to settle in, Umeko by her side. Upon opening the shoji doors, Asuma could barely recognize her quarters. A beautifully painted screen of cherry blossoms against a night sky stood in the corner, a set of silk bedding folded neatly behind it. The walls were decorated with various scrolls and paintings, a small bonsai tree reaching towards the window it sat beneath. A closet full of extravagant silk kimonos in their boxes, instead of dull hakamas, was opened wide, and a brand new koto, decorated as a dragon, sat on the floor, begging to be played.

Asuma stood wide-eyed and squeaked out, "Surely this is not my room…" Umeko chuckled and walked in behind her friend, exclaiming, "Oh, but it is. Lord Masamune ordered this all be brought in before he arrived back at the palace." Asuma began to put her belongings away, still awestruck, and Umeko called out, "They are having a feast tonight to welcome you into the clan, as yourself. If you would like, I can help you into a kimono." Asuma nodded and the girls set to work on getting her clothed.

The main hall began to fill with various foods and drink as Masamune's retainers filed into the large room, talking amongst themselves jovially, and the air of sadness already seemed to be lifting away from Yonezawa. At the head of the meal, sitting quietly upon his dais, Masamune stared intently at the open doors to the hall, eagerly waiting for Asuma to arrive.

After a few more moments, Asuma rounded the corner of the hall and entered the room. Her body was clothed in a bright blue kimono with orange and yellow leaves peaking between white flowers printed upon it. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, wisps of curls framing her round face as a waterfall of waves fell down her back. Her face was only lightly painted white with pink cheeks. Dark kohl rimmed her green eyes, making them all the more elegant and soulful, and Asuma's lips were painted a bold red. Masamune could not help but feel his breath catch in his chest upon seeing the cook transformed into a lady of the court.

A rupture of cheers resounded through the room once Asuma entered, and she bashfully walked to the dais, taking her usual seat on the right of Masamune. The One-Eyed Dragon rose from his spot once the woman was settled, and the room fell quiet, awaiting his words. Masamune quietly began, "I shall keep my speech brief so that we may enjoy this feast, but I want us all to welcome Owa Asuma into the Date clan. You all have met her before as Yahiko, a name she took in order to protect her family, and I would be more than honored to re-welcome her as Asuma. A woman of such bravery can only bring more honor to our clan." Sitting once more, the daimyo looked upon his men, and more cheers erupted through the hall, a blush heating Asuma's cheeks from the fanfare.

During the meal, Asuma adjusted her obi very slightly and could not help but stare at her hands as they caught upon the delicate fabric. For the past several months, the woman had been training so intensely as Masamune's page, that her once smooth hands now bore sore spots that were trying to callus. The skin looked strange against such expensive silks, and for a moment Asuma felt embarrassed.

"Your hands look fine," came Masamune's soft exclamation, and Asuma looked up at him, realizing the daimyo had watched her evaluation of herself. The woman questioned him, "Milord?" Masamune looked away from her with a slight blush and mumbled, "Before long, you will feel like yourself again here, wearing kimonos just as naturally as a training hakama or a kitchen apron." Asuma smiled, drinking from her sake cup as the feast continued on into the night.

The next day, as Asuma washed the laundry with Umeko, the maid looked over at her companion and noticed a black and silver hairpin nestled in Asuma's updo. "That's a beautiful comb! When did you get that?" Umeko exclaimed and Asuma blushed, "I found it amongst my kimonos last night." Unable to keep her thoughts to herself, Umeko blurted out, "Lord Masamune is a very handsome man, and I can't help but notice that there is a kindness in his actions towards you… Is it possible that after all this time, you have fallen in love with him?"

"What?!"

"I don't mind if you are, but that must be a tough thing considering your position-"

Asuma puffed out her cheeks, caught completely off guard by her friend's comment, and she yelped, "Umeko! Do you think me coming back is because of that?!" Suddenly, Umeko shot up from the wash basin, "Milord!" Water sprayed all over Asuma in the process and she spun around, wiping the droplets from her face as she gasped, "Lord Masamune! Were you listening?!" Masamune looked away from the women awkwardly and muttered, "Listening to what?" In unison, Umeko and Asuma heaved a sigh. Umeko bowed, "If you'll excuse me, milord," and she distanced herself from the two by hanging a load of washing in the blowing breeze.

Watching her friend walk away made Asuma slightly anxious, and she picked at her pruned fingers, "Did you need something, Lord Masamune?" The One-Eyed Dragon quietly exclaimed, "I am going sightseeing in the city tomorrow. Be prepared to attend me." Asuma deeply bowed, "Yes, milord," but when she stood back up, a surprised expression was painted upon Masamune's face. He was looking at the woman's pinned up hair and muttered, "You are wearing it again?" Asuma drew a hand to the ornament, "Oh, yes. After I found it in my chest in the closet, I thought it would be a shame not to wear it."

"It suits you."

Unable to hold back a blush, Asuma stared at Masamune's gentle smile, grinning in response.

From the side of the castle, Shigezane held up a finger to his lips as he stared at Umeko, and the maid zipped her mouth closed with a smile. The samurai chuckled to himself, "Good. This is good." Behind him, an exasperated Kojuro grumbled in a low voice, "How did I get dragged into this?"

"Shh! Blow our cover, and you'll ruin everything."

Kojuro sighed and Shigezane turned to him, "What? Do you not think they'd be perfect together?"

"You're not a damned omiai matchmaker, Shigezane…"

Shigezane frowned at Kojuro, but the elder just stared far out into the courtyard. After another moment's silence, the gray-haired samurai whispered, "Listen to this, I have an idea." "What now?!" Kojuro growled, and Shigezane flashed him a mischievous smile, forcing the retainer to roll his eyes in response.

The next morning, Masamune and Asuma walked into town, followed by Kojuro and Shigezane. Asuma wore a maroon kimono with orange and brown geometric patterns upon it, her fox shawl wrapped around her shoulders to fight off the early chill. As they all travelled past the opening shops, Masamune exclaimed, "I hope the kimonos are to your liking." Asuma hurriedly nodded, "Yes, milord. I have never had the pleasure of wearing such fine silks." "Well, they look quite well on you," Masamune smiled, and they continued on through the streets, silent once more.

Stopping amongst several stalls and diligently checking prices, Masamune called to his retainer, "Kojuro, prices have not fluctuated much since the Europeans started selling their wares again, have they?" "No, milord," came Kojuro's reply. Masamune nodded, moving onto the next stall as he said, "Make sure our shinobi spies keep an eye out for anymore foreigners that have not been sent through the proper channels with Luis."

Kojuro nodded and Asuma turned to Shigezane as the group travelled further into the village, "Was there trouble before with the economy?" Shigezane nodded, "When Luis brought his merchants in to trade, a few seedy Europeans weaseled their way in, and drove a few businesses to the brink of closure. They were trying to monopolize certain products. Masamune had to privately send out a few bailouts of his own money in order to stabilize the market while his ninjas made quick work of the rivals."

"Oh…"

"Such things must be done in order to save your people."

Asuma nodded to the retainer in understanding before turning her gaze to Masamune. Looking at her and then to his cousin, the daimyo muttered, "Is Shigezane spouting nonsense as usual?" Shigezane beamed back, "Quite the contrary. I think Asuma is quite pleased with the way you handled our little economic crisis."

The samurai then turned to Kojuro, "But by the looks of the sun's rise, Kojuro and I need to head back to the castle to deal with a few business matters." Masamune nodded, "I think we've travelled far enough around Yonezawa. We shall join you." Taking the initiative, Kojuro said, "It has been quite some time since you've walked through the streets, milord. It would do you well to be amongst your people."

Masamune began to protest, but before he could get out his words, Shigezane exclaimed loudly, "All right Asuma, take care of Masa for us!" Asuma clenched her teeth together out of nervousness and watched helplessly as Kojuro and Shigezane jogged away. Masamune watched his retainers leave with a frown, "They've really let themselves be lead by their whimsies lately, haven't they?" "I'm just as confused as you, milord," Asuma offered in response.

"Let them do as they please. I do not wish to hurry on with my day. Care to walk a little further with me?"

"I would enjoy that very much so, but if you would prefer it, we could walk back to the castle and enjoy the weather upon the porch."

"I think I'd rather take a stroll with you."

Masamune smiled at his companion, and Asuma could feel the blush run across her cheeks up into her ears. Her heartbeat began to resound so loudly in her eardrums, that the woman prayed Masamune didn't say much more, for she would have never heard his words.

As the two walked in between the houses and shops, Asuma remarked, "I do feel like the people are happier since the first day I arrived. I know it may sound silly, but I feel they really are." As they continued walking, Masamune replied, "Perhaps it is the mark of true peace."

"I believe you're ri-"

But before Asuma could finish her sentence, a group of laughing children skipped between the pair, causing the woman to side step and break the thong of her sandal. Lifting her skirts, Asuma frowned upon her broken shoe and Masamune mumbled, "Trouble follows you wherever you go, doesn't it? Grab your sandal." Asuma did as instructed, balancing upon one foot, but before she could protest, Masamune had picked her up and was carrying her to the nearest teahouse, settling her into an outside seat. "Don't move. Don't even think about moving," Masamune ordered softly with a furrowed brow and Asuma nodded furiously. The lord hurried away from his page and Asuma watched curiously as Masamune disappeared into a shop.

From a table behind her, the woman could barely make out a man saying, "My brother's business almost went under because of those European bastards Lord Date let in. His family was able to find some money somewhere to stay afloat, but if Date hadn't let those fucking Portuguese pirates in, we'd never be in this problem." Asuma turned to look at the man as his partner chimed in, "I just came back from my own travels to find my neighbors struggling to make ends meet. I don't know where they got their money either, but yeah. If Lord Date hadn't-"

"What's this I hear about Lord Date?" Asuma huffed. Walking towards the gossipers, she hissed, "If Lord Date hadn't brought in foreigners, there'd be no fresh blood in your market, no technological advancements in craft making, and no profit increases for our farmers and tradesmen. Although there was a bump in the road, Lord Date was able to revive local businesses with his OWN money at THAT, and push out foreigners he had not approved of into the-"

Cutting her rant short, the two men stared behind Asuma, wide-eyed, and scrambled over one another to rush from their table. Asuma turned around to see what they were running away from, only to come face to face with Masamune. "What do you think you're doing? Don't even answer, you're obviously disobeying my order to sit still," the daimyo growled as he took Asuma's hand and dragged her back into her seat.

The woman gave an exasperated groan as the daimyo commanded, "Feet." Lifting her skirts only just above the ankle, Masamune knelt down and placed a brand new pair of lacquered sandals upon the woman's feet, his heart racing as he looked upon her strong ankles. Asuma felt her breath become shallow as she felt the lord's elegant hands delicately hold up her feet, one by one. The One-Eyed Dragon hurriedly stood and cleared his throat, "Perfect." Asuma also stood, feeling as embarrassed as Masamune, and the two left the tea house without a word.

The sun rose higher into the clouds as the two strolled through the streets, enjoying the warm rays of light. "Thank you for the shoes, Lord Masamune. Not only for the shoes, but for treating me so kindly. I hope I did not cause you too much trouble," Asuma muttered sheepishly and Masamune smiled, "If it had, I would've made you walk back to the castle in your tabi socks." The two chuckled at the jest. A few minutes later, Masamune shyly said, "We should be getting back to the castle soon, but would you mind if we made a detour first?" Asuma shook her head, "Of course not, milord." Masamune smiled, and Asuma obediently followed him away from the village.

"It's really beautiful up here," Asuma exclaimed as she knelt on the ground next to Masamune. The daimyo had taken Asuma into the woods, where high upon a hill nestled in the trees was a view of the castle village and the surrounding farmlands, all laid out in neat squares of allotted fields. The view was breathtaking and the woman couldn't help but look upon the city in awe. Masamune smiled, satisfied by the woman's reaction. "I'm rather fond of it myself," The daimyo sighed.

"Thank-you for sharing this with me."  
"I'm more than happy to."

The leaves swam across the couple's laps with the crisp breeze. Masamune smoothed a few strands of hair blown by the wind behind his ear and mumbled, "What did those men say to you at the teahouse?" Asuma was somewhat startled by the question and diverted her gaze. However, she felt being honest about the situation would be best and she murmured in response, "They were saying that the city's financial troubles were your fault. Cursing your name and such." The two sat quietly before Masamune began to laugh, "Is that all? Haha, let them say whatever they want about me."

"But-"

"As long as you know the truth, what they say no longer matters."

Asuma looked at Masamune curiously, finding him with a bright smile upon his lips. The joy felt innocent and boyish, and Asuma couldn't help but smile back, extremely honored by the One-Eyed Dragon's words. She brushed a loose curl away from her face, and looked away. Asuma wondered how she could ever resist Masamune if this was how his candid self acted with her.

Masamune suddenly barked out, "Hey!" His words cut harshly through the nature's calm, and Asuma looked at the lord worriedly. But the daimyo's gaze was turned towards the forest behind him. "What are you two doing here?" Masamune harshly asked with narrowed eyes. Soon the figures of Shigezane and Kojuro emerged from the trees and Asuma stared at them in shock.

Shigezane opened his arms wide as he laughed, "What a coincidence, Masa!" Kojuro gave an innocent smirk, "I hope we didn't disturb you, milord. We thought we saw you up here and decided to join you." A deep crease began to form between Masamune's eyebrows, but he looked away bashfully as he questioned, "Interrupting what?"

Asuma leapt from the forest floor and brushed off her kimono, "I can't believe you two!" Kojuro gave her a languid apology as Shigezane pouted, "I swear to the heavens we didn't mean to disturb you." The woman wanted to question them further, but stopped herself upon seeing how embarrassed Masamune looked. The lord mumbled, "Let's head back to the castle," and he set off back the way he came, his three retainers hurrying behind him.

The next few days continued on without much fanfare, and found Asuma washing her cooking pots from dinner. She scrubbed the metal contentedly in the quiet kitchen, but immediately stopped when she heard a delicate clacking of sandals approaching her. Drying her hands upon her apron, the woman turned around only to find Lady Yoshihime in front of her. A chill bolted down Asuma's spine and she had to fight to bow deeply to the woman in front of her. Yoshihime looked at Asuma with a bored expression, asking, "Are you the one they call Asuma?" The cook nodded her head, and a wicked smile crossed Lady Date's mouth. "I had no clue Masamune's little page was a woman," hissed Yoshihime between her stained teeth.

Asuma attempted to open her mouth in apology, but Masamune's mother cut her off with a giggle, "Would you join me for tea sometime, my dear?" The two women had never been formally introduced to one another, and Lady Date quite frankly left a bad taste in Asuma's mouth. But such an invitation from someone of high prestige was not something that could just be turned down. Asuma bowed again, "Thank-you for the invitation, Lady Yoshihime, but it would be difficult to justify a lowly page sharing tea with-"

"Nonsense! I would enjoy your company is all."  
"I am quite honored, milady. I will ask for Lord Masamune's permission as soon as I can."

Asuma could not help but feel as if Yoshihime was hiding something up her sleeve, her smile oddly deceitful. Before any more words could be exchanged, Kojuro's deep voice called, "Asuma, Lord Masamune asked me to come fetch you-" But the retainer cut himself off once he noticed Masamune's mother and quickly bowed, "Hello, Lady Yoshihime. I hope I am not interrupting, but Asuma's assistance has been requested. Would you mind?" In stark contrast to Kojuro's polite words, Yoshihime gave him an icy glare and sibilated, "Forgive me for keeping you, Asuma." The hauntingly beautiful figure of Lady Date swept away from the two, leaving an uncomfortable vibe in the air.

"What did she say?" Kojuro asked worriedly and Asuma answered quietly, "She asked me to tea." Kojuro let out a troubled sigh, "Don't say a word about this to Lord Masamune. Leave that to me, okay?" Asuma nodded, and Kojuro delicately smiled at her as he gently ruffled her hair. "Lord Masamune didn't really call for you, I just needed an excuse to interrupt her. You are free to continue what you were doing," the retainer said before leaving, and Asuma nervously watched him go, resuming her washing after he left.

Headed straight for Masamune's room, Kojuro quickly let himself in and exclaimed, "This has come for you." He held out a scroll to the lord and Masamune took it confusedly. After reading it, Masamune murmured, "I believe I can leave the rest of the matter to you?" Kojuro nodded, "It shall be done, milord. But one more thing. Lady Yoshihime was talking to Asuma." The daimyo slowly rolled the scroll closed as he looked at his retainer, shocked, "My mother was talking to her?!"  
"May I suggest keeping a watch on such things?"

"Yes… yes, please do."

An exasperated sigh left Masamune's chest as he raked a hand through his black hair.

After finishing washing the dishes in the kitchen, Asuma helped arrange a few dessert plates for the communal dinner in the main hall. After finishing a tray of castella cakes meant for the head table, the woman turned to the other dishes of sweets, bussing them out to the eager retainers in the large room.

Although not eating himself, Masamune joined his retainers just to be amongst them and bond. Finishing up delivering the remaining desserts, Asuma grabbed the cakes she had arranged and took them to the table in front of the dais before sitting herself next to Masamune.

The jovial air and festive atmosphere seemed to happily flow through the room, but all Asuma could do was stare at the plate of castella she had brought out. Laughter and excited speech swam around the woman, but the noise seemed inconsequential as she stared at the cakes.

Everyone seemed so happy, a few of the retainers nodding to their lord, and him nodding back. Masamune could feel his men relaxing around him and his mind wondered if eating food from the same table as his retainers would make them relax even more. After a moment's hesitation, Masamune saw no harm in eating an innocuous dessert and confidently reached for one of the castella cakes Asuma had brought out.

At the last second, Asuma noticed a few poked holes amongst the cakes. A sharp, "NO!" bolted from the woman's lips, and her hand tightly gripped Masamune's wrist. A quiet fell over the hall, and Masamune turned to his page, wide-eyed, "What?" Asuma slowly released the lord's wrist and whispered, "Would you use your silver chopsticks on the middle of the cake you meant to grab?" Masamune did as he was asked, and the blood drained from his face as the ends of his chopsticks turned from a silvery gray to a dirty black.

"Someone has tried to poison Lord Date!" A retainer yelled out, and the feast was quickly dismantled. A full investigation immediately began, and Masamune left the hall for his annexed house, Asuma in tow.

The One-Eyed Dragon paced the floor back and forth as Asuma watched him from the mats. The only sound amongst the two was the shuffle of feet before Masamune allowed himself to kneel before his page, "I owe you my life again, Asuma." The woman felt her heart catch in her throat as she tried to dismiss his praise. The lord had come so close to eating food that had not been made by Asuma, and it was just cruelly ironic how his first attempt happened to be upon poisoned victuals.

Several days passed by after the poisoning attempt, and Shigezane found himself running to Masamune's room from conferring with the war council over the suspected culprit. He arrived while the daimyo read a book and Asuma poured tea, startling the two from their actions. Shigezane could not help but feel numb as he stared at them. His gaze fell upon his cousin and Masamune quietly asked, "What is wrong, Shigezane?" The samurai felt his mouth go dry and he answered in a cracked voice, "We believe that Kojuro was behind the poisoning."


End file.
